Desir
by Nejumi
Summary: sibum / yaoi. hubungan ini sebatas fisik, tapi kita tahu batas rasa
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Desir**

**By : Sheskul**

**Genre : Drama**

**Rate : M (PG 17)**

Desir, bacanya ya desir. Bukan disair. Gak ada maksud dengan judul ini. Cuma gak tau mau dikasih judul apa -,- absurd dah.

**Warning! A lot of sex thing. Walau bukan NC, tapi ini serius. Mungkin ke depanya malah lebih vulgar bahasanya. Huahahaha *backsound ketawa setan**

**.**

**.**

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

Hal pertama yang Kibum lihat saat membuka mata adalah sepasang bulu mata panjang dari wajah terpejam di hadapanya. Ini mengharuskanya untuk mengerjapkan mata dua kali sebelum menguceknya agak kasar untuk memastikan.

Bayangan, bukan lebih tepatnya flash back kejadian kemarin berputar cepat di otak Kibum "SH*T" umpatnya lalu menghempaskan selimut yang tadinya menutup hanya sebagian paha untuk buru-buru bangkit. Sialnya ia malah terjatuh di bawah ranjang.

"Kibum ssi?" sosok yang tadi masih terpejam kini sudah duduk di atas ranjang. Memandang Kibum yang gagal berdiri karena nyeri bagian pinggang hingga pangkal paha "kau tidak apa-apa? Biar kubantu"

Kibum meringis memandang wajah di hadapanya. 'Siwon' hanya sebatas nama itu yang menghampiri otak Kibum. Tanpa embel-embel apapun. yah syukur ia tidak lupa total setelah apa yang telah dilewatinya semalam.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa" geram Kibum. setengah malu, melihat keadaanya sendiri tanpa apapun menempel pada kulit. Dengan kata lain telanjang. Diperparah dengan beberapa (banyak sebenarnya) tanda merah pada dada hingga leher dan entah noda apa yang mengering pada perut ratanya

Siwon, sosok itu menghempaskan selimut, menunjukan keadaan tubuh yang sama lalu berjongkok di samping Kibum "Maaf"

"Maaf?" Kibum memandang dingin. Jujur tidak suka ucapan itu. Maaf - bagi Kibum – berarti menyesali apa yang sudah dilakukan. Untuk kasus ini, tidak seharusnya ia menyesal karena seingatnya ia masih sadar saat menanggapi sentuhan dan pelukan Siwon yang berlanjut pada ciuman panas. Berujung pada kenangan 6 bulan lalu dengan seseorang yang membawa Kibum ke tempat ini "berarti kau menyesalinya?"

Sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu, Siwon lalu menggeleng cepat "_That was ma first time. And that was great"_

Kibum meringis. _'First time? Great!'_ sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan orang ini lakukan jika _get another chance to have sex_. Dalam artian meniduri Kibum. Karena kenyataanya, sekarang Kibum nyaris tidak bisa berdiri ditambah mata yang juga tidak bisa teralihkan dari kejantanan Siwon yang menantang gagah di bawah sana.

SH*T F*CK D*MN IT. Segala macam makian ingin Kibum luncurkan saja.

"Biar kubantu berdiri" Siwon mengulurkan tangan di hadapan Kibum

Berusaha meraih kemejanya, Kibum menggeleng "Tidak usah" memakainya sambil tetap duduk, karena demi apapun kondisinya sekarang KACAU. Ia bangkit, melirik Siwon untuk berucap 'sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini' namun kalimat itu urung ia katakan karena setelah melihat sekeliling ia sadar ini bukan kamar yang ditempati kemarin.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandimu" Kibum tertatih menuju kamar mandi

Tanpa menutupi tubuh dengan apapun, Siwon menghampiri Kibum lalu meraih tangan kirinya untuk disampirkan ke pundak. Ia memapah Kibum menuju kamar mandi tanpa menyadari hal ini makin mengacaukan Kibum.

Hal yang dilakukan Kibum setelah ditinggalkan Siwon di kamar mandi adalah diam. Ia diam di bawah shower, membiarkan air mengucur deras menghentak otak. Tidak banyak membantu sebenarnya, bayangan kejadian semalam masih terus melekat, tidak mau luntur. Kemudian ia sadar, menggosok seluruh tubuhnya dengan keras agar sisa-sisa kejadian semalam tidak terus menempel.

Kibum tersentak melihat Siwon saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Orang ini sangat suka muncul tiba – tiba, batin Kibum.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" Siwon menatap Kibum khawatir

Kibum melengos "Tidak apa-apa" ia berniat mengambil kemejanya yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang sana, namun Siwon menangkap tanganya "ah" sentakan tangan Siwon terlalu kuat

"Maaf" Siwon melepas pegangan "aku hanya..."

"_Can you let me to put my shirt on?"_ ucap Kibum menunjuk pada balutan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Siwon mengangguk "_good_"

Kibum meraih kemeja kemudian celana hitamnya susah payah memakainya. Gerakan Kibum terhenti ketika melihat Siwon berlutut membelakanginya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Siwon menoleh "Naiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kamar"

Kibum melewatinya "Tidak usah. Aku masih bisaa..ah" usahanya untuk memakai celana gagal karena gesekan pada bagian belakang

Siwon bangkit, menyusul Kibum lalu kembali berlutut membelakanginya "Kamarmu 2 lantai dari sini, aku tidak yakin kau sanggup berjalan ke sana"

Kibum tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memepetkan tubuh pada punggung tegap Siwon. Punggung yang ia dekap semalam. Punggung yang... jika Siwon melepas kaos putihnya, pasti terlihat bekas tancapan kuku Kibum di sana. Jangan salahkan Kibum, Siwon yang membuatnya out of control.

Setidaknya Siwon, pria yang menggendongnya ini sangat mau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dilakukanya semalam.

Mati-matian Kibum mengatur detak jantungnya. Ia gugup. Bukan, bukan karena apapun yang biasa disebut 'jatuh cinta' ini hanya perasaan seperti... malu? Penyebabnya? Orang yang sedang menggendongnya ini sudah melihat seluruh tubuhnya. _Whole body. Even... more, worse. No, but worst_

"Kau tidak lapar?"

Suara Siwon mengacaukan hitungan detak jantung Kibum yang tadi susah payah disusunnya "Tidak" walau jelas, perutnya berkata lain

Siwon berdiri di depan pintu lift. Menekan tombol, menunggu pintu terbuka.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka. Lift yang penuh itu mengeluarkan isinya. Dan saat itulah mata Siwon dan Kibum bertemu dengan 2 pasang mata lain yang baru akan meninggalkan lift.

Pegangan tangan Kibum di leher Siwon mengerat. Sama halnya dengan pegangan tangan Siwon di lutut Kibum. Cengkeraman yang sama-sama kuat, tapi tidak bisa mereka rasakan. Alasanya?

"Kibum ah"

"Siwon"

Sapaan itu terdengar bersamaan dari dua bibir berbeda. Seharusnya wajah mereka yang Kibum tatap, bukan rangkulan tangan di hadapanya.

Siwon masuk saja ke dalam lift. Mengabaikan sapaan mereka berdua. Ia buru-buru menekan tombol berharap pintu lift segera tertutup.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon

Kibum tersenyum sarkastik "Jangan menanyakan keadaan orang, jika kau sendiri sekarat"

Siwon menatap kaca. Pemandangan Jepang dari ketinggian memang keren. Ya jika saja tidak dipandang dalam kondisi sekarang ini.

.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락**.**

Narita airport. 2 hari yang lalu

Sebenarnya Siwon tidak sedang terburu-buru. Ia berlari hanya karena tidak ingin membuang waktu. Baginya, Jepang seolah berputar 2 kali lebih cepat dari rotasi bumi. Sebuah taksi kosong, berhenti di hadapanya tanpa harus ditunggu. Segera ia membuka pintu belakang

"Grand hotel"

"Grand hotel"

Dan ternyata, ia duduk di jok belakang berbarengan dengan seseorang.

Siwon menggaruk kepala canggung _"We have a same destination"_

"_Yeah. I'm gonna share this taxi with you"_ rupanya penumpang ini paham maksud Siwon tanpa harus dijelaskan

Tidak ada yang mereka (Siwon, supir taxi dan penumpang lain) bicarakan. Masalahnya adalah Siwon tidak lancar bahasa Jepang dan penumpang di sebelahnya ini terlihat tidak ingin diajak bicara. Jadi, walaupun Siwon berbicara bahasa Inggris, mungkin ia tidak akan ditanggapi. Penumpang di sebelahnya ini lebih sibuk menatap jendela dengan siku menyender.

"_We aru deru_"

Awalnya dahi Siwon mengernyit mendengar ucapan supir ini. Tapi kemudian ia melongok jendela, melihat bangunan besar bertuliskan GRAND HOTEL tepat di hadapanya.

Blam

Suara pintu mobil. Penumpang di sebelah sudah lebih dulu turun. Siwon melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian menghampiri supir. Si supir menunjuk angka pada argometer

"_We share it"_ ucap Siwon, tidak digubris karena penumpang tadi sudah lebih dulu membayar setengah ongkos lalu masuk hotel.

...

Helaan napas panjang Siwon hembuskan begitu masuk kamar hotelnya. Ia menaruh backpack nya begitu saja di atas ranjang lalu menatap jendela. Grand hotel memang mewah, dari jendela kamar terlihat gagahnya Gunung Fuji sebagai latar. Jepang, yang begitu sibuk pernah menjadi tempat tinggal impian. Jauh-jauh ia menempuh perjalanan dari Hongkong untuk sampai ke sini, seharusnya bukan untuk kondisi sekarang ini.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락**.**

Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya Siwon membenahi tuxedo yang dipakainya. Untuk ke sekian kalinya pula ia memandang cermin di pintu lift. Ia gugup. Walaupun tidak ada keringat yang mengucur deras, tapi itu terlihat jelas pada raut wajahnya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka hanya dengan satu orang di dalamnya dengan jus abu-abu. Siwon masuk sambil sekali lagi membenahi – kali ini pergelangan – kemejanya.

Belum sempat Siwon menekan tombol, pria tadi sudah lebih dulu menekan tombol 3. Tujuanya mereka sama. Siwon melirik wajah di sebelahnya, orang yang sama dengan yang kemarin masuk taksi bersamanya.

"_Are you heading to Heechul wedding?"_ tanya Siwon

Orang itu meliriknya sekilas lalu mengangguk.

Sekali lagi, awalnya Siwon begitu ingin mengajaknya ngobrol tapi melihat bagaimana ekspresi itu... Siwon memilih diam. Siwon sadar, ia hanya ingin mencari teman bicara. Melepaskan segala macam hal yang ada di otaknya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka. Siwon beranjak namun kembali menoleh karena orang itu masih terpaku dalam lift _"Come on. Let's go together" _

Orang itu mengangguk lalu menyusul langkah Siwon memasuk hall utama hotel. Hal yang tidak Siwon sangka adalah ia merasakan cengkeraman kuat pada lengan tuxedo nya. Ruangan begitu ramai tapi entah bagaimana ia bisa mendengar detak jantung orang ini bersautan dengan detak jantungnya. Apalagi saat sepasang mempelai dengan tuxedo putih menghampiri

"Kibum ah"

"Siwon?" Heechul menghampirinya dengan menggandeng tangan Hankyung yang sudah berstatus 'SUAMI'

"Hyung" Siwon tersenyum tipis menyapa Heechul

"Kibum ah, aku senang kau datang" sapa Hankyung

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku datang" cengkeraman pada punggung Siwon makin kencang. Siwon menoleh, tidak menyangka bahwa 'teman' nya ini mengerti bahasa Korea. Atau bisa jadi orang Korea, sama sepertinya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Hankyung. Tidak berhasil merubah raut dingin pada wajah itu

"Terima kasih Siwon ah, kau mau datang" ucap Heechul

"Jadi, Kibum ah. Apa dia pasanganmu?" tanya Hankyung menunjuk Siwon

Kibum melirik Siwon. Siwon tersenyum. Hanya senyum, karena air mata sudah ia habiskan 6 bulan lalu.

Seperti sebelumnya, Siwon dan Kibum duduk bersebelahan tanpa direncanakan. Mereka langsung menuju bar hotel setelah acara pernikahan tadi. Bersebelahan mereka duduk masing-masing dengan sebotol whiskey.

"Kupikir kau bukan orang Korea"

Kibum meneguk isi gelas sambil melirik Siwon sekilas "Kupikir tidak ada pengaruhnya jika kau tahu aku orang Korea"

"_You are so synical"_ Siwon menuang whiskey dalam gelas

"_Am i_?" Kibum tersenyum miris

"Masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa mantan kekasihmu sudah menikah?"

"Apa kau bisa menerima kenyataan itu?" Kibum balik bertanya

Siwon mengangguk "Bisa. Setidaknya sekarang aku bisa bahagia melihatnya bahagia"

Kibum kembali meneguk isi gelas "_You are so drama_" balasnya

Tangan Siwon menapak pada bahu Kibum"Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Setidaknya itu akan melegakanmu"

Mata Kibum berkedip dua kali menatap Siwon lalu tertawa remeh "Kau masih mencintainya?"

"Iya"

"Kau tidak ingin mendapatkanya lagi?"

"Aku ingin, tapi dia sudah memilih yang lain. _You know it so well. Just face the truth_"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau menangis?" cecar Kibum

"3 bulan yang lalu. Saat mengingat bahwa seharusnya aku merayakan setahun hubungan malah mendapat kabar bahwa ia bertunangan"

Kibum memalingkan wajah, jarinya memutari bibir gelas "_Well_, baru 2 minggu yang lalu dia memberitahuku bahwa akan menikah. Yah, setidaknya kau tidak diselingkuhi hingga 2 minggu sebelum pernikahanya"

Siwon terkesiap. Heechul memutuskan hubungan mereka 6 bulan yang lalu dengan alasan 'bertemu dengan cinta pertama yang kemudian tidak bisa berpaling lagi'. Tapi ini... tidak terbayang olehnya.

"Dua tahun hubunganku dan aku bertunangan denganya 4 bulan yang lalu" Kibum menarik napas dalam "ini bukan tentang 'aku masih mencintainya' tapi 'dia begitu kejam'. Jadi jika kau memberi saran untuk menangis, selama 2 minggu belakangan, itulah rutinitasku"

Mungkin benar bahwa orang di hadapan Siwon ini tidak bisa lagi menangis. Kantung mata tebal yang terlihat dan pipi yang menirus di bagian rahang. Siwon melihat itu, lukanya terlalu dalam.

"Maaf jika aku..."

"_It's okay_. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa _your ex is not as cruel as mine_. Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa yang dijadikan selingkuhan" Kibum memanggil bartender, meminta sebotol lagi whiskey dan gin.

Sebenarnya yang menghabiskan sebotol whiskey dan gin adalah Kibum. Siwon masih menyisakan setengah dari isi botol whiskey nya. Tapi yang terjadi adalah Kibum harus memapah Siwon menuju kamarnya karena mabuk. Awalnya Kibum akan meninggalkan tubuh tegap itu begitu saja di bar, tapi melihat bagaimana pandangan orang terhadapnya, ia mengalah.

Sakit itu menguatkan, itu yang ada di otak Kibum. Sakit hati membuatnya harus menghabiskan waktu dengan alkohol setiap hari, selama 2 minggu. Berusaha melupakan semua yang terjadi, walau akibatnya ia jadi setengah mati. Tubuhnya jadi kebal, tahan mabuk. Sayang itu tidak terjadi pada hatinya. Ia rapuh.

Cklek

Pintu kamar 231 terbuka setelah Kibum menempelkan card room yang didapat dari saku tuxedo Siwon. Kibum memapah tubuh itu ke sofa. Ingin langsung pergi, tapi melihat Siwon yang tidak nyaman dengan balutan tuxedo di tubuh, Kibum mengurungkan niat meninggalkanya. Melepaskan sepatu, jas, bahkan kemeja Siwon yang dibasahi keringat. Kembali Kibum memapah tubuh yang sekarang hanya dengan celana panjang itu ke ranjang.

"Ugh hyung..."

Melindur karena mabuk. Itu wajar. Jadi Kibum akan meninggalkanya

"Hankyung. Kau kejam sekaliii"

Terdengar lagi suara. Kibum kembali menghampiri Siwon "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" ia menepuk pipi Siwon

Mata Siwon terbuka. Ia menatap Kibum sayu "Kau, kau tidak apa-apa?" lirihnya

"Kau yang mabuk hingga harus dipapah kemari. Istirahatlah" Kibum akan beranjak, tapi Siwon menahan tanganya "ada apa?"

Tangan besar Siwon menapak pada rahang Kibum. Ibu jarinya mengelus kantung mata yang terbentuk di sana "Aku..." ucapan itu terpotong karena

_A kiss. A deep kiss._

Kibum tidak bereaksi. Ia hanya menatap Siwon yang mulai menariknya ke atas ranjang.

_A touch. A gentle touch_

Jika saja otak Kibum masih bisa berfungsi, pasti ia akan mengikuti logika. Ia akan mendorong Siwon lalu meninggalkan kamar itu. Tapi sekali lagi, Kibum bertahan.

_More kiss. More touch_.

'Aku sakit. Parah. Tidak ada salahnya dialihkan dengan rasa sakit yang lain'

Pelukan dan ciuman yang memanas itu kali ini menjadi gerakan 2 arah. Sekali sentuhan Siwon, dibalas lebih menuntut oleh Kibum. Sekali pelukan Siwon, dibalas lebih erat oleh Kibum. Sekali ciuman Siwon, dibalas lebih dalam oleh Kibum.

_For the second time in his life, Kibum's body stired by someone._ Kali ini oleh seseorang yang bahkan hanya ia tahu namanya. Dan dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Ditiduri oleh orang yang baru dikenal atau ditiduri oleh tunangan yang kemudian meninggalkanya. Kibum tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락**.**

**TBC**

Ini aku juga padahal gak yakin mau post ff lagi. But damn, otaknya udah kayak layangan.

Sekedar info, makin susah nerusin sebuaf ff kalo gak dapet respon dari pembacanya. Jadi ya, kalo emang ff ini layak lanjut, kasihlah review. Atau... entah gimana nasib. Alurnya juga masih blur kok. Huahahaha *ketawa lampir


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Desir **

**Chap : 2**

**Genre : Yaoi Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Length : 2600 words**

**.**

Aku sampe agak lupa punya ff ini. Kalo aja gak baca komen 'kyurielf' bilang baca chap1 berulang-ulang, mungkin aku gak akan ngerasa bersalah karena udah menelantarkan ff ini. Big thanks to you dearest reader. Muah muah

.

.

**Start**

Suara bel.

Siwon yang sedang menata isi backpack, menghampiri pintu. Mungkin room service, pikirnya sambil beranjak ke pintu. Tapi ternyata wajah itu yang muncul.

Kibum di hadapanya "Dompetku hilang"

Dahi Siwon berkerut bingung "Aku tidak tahu" merasa tertuduh sebenarnya. Seingatnya, (walaupun tidak ingat) ia tidak melakukan apapun (yang berhubungan dengan dompet Kibum)

Kibum menarik napas panjang "_No, i mean..._ boleh aku masuk?"

Siwon mengangguk, menggeser tubuh. Mempersilakan Kibum masuk untuk duduk di sofa panjang.

"Mungkin jatuh saat aku turun taksi. Mungkin..." Kibum tertunduk.

Siwon masih berdiri, sengaja menjaga jarak dengan Kibum karena apa yang semalam terjadi pada mereka semua bermula darinya. Ia Mengamati ekspresi Kibum yang dipikir hanya bisa memandang dingin ternyata bisa terlihat begitu bingung.

"Boleh pinjam uang?" ucapan Kibum hampir tidak terdengar dan Kibum sadar itu hingga ia menegakan tubuh memandang Siwon "penerbanganku lusa. Aku benar-benar tidak ada uang untuk... jangankan untuk menyewa kamar"

Siwon tahu bahwa Kibum sama sepertinya. Dibooking-kan sebuah suite room untuk menghadiri pesta sialan ini. Dan tebakan Siwon, Kibum tidak akan sudi untuk bertahan lebih lama di sini maupun minta tolong pada ex – nya, Hankyung yang jelas bisa membiayai bahkan untuk jalan-jalan keliling Jepang.

Siwon duduk di sofa tunggal samping Kibum "Penerbanganku 3 hari lagi. Aku sudah membooking sebuah kamar dekat sebuah onsen. Sekitar 45 menit dari sini"

Jika ada di posisi Kibum sekarang, Siwon akan berlaku sama. Mendatangi orang yang baru saja dikenal tapi sudah menidurinya dari pada harus mendatangi kamar mantannya yang baru saja menikah...

Bibir Kibum terbuka. Ingin menanggapi tapi urung

"_You can join with me if you want_" lanjut Siwon

"Kau serius?"

Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum "Di kaki gunung Fuji" ia menunjuk gagahnya Gunung Fuji di latar kamarnya "Temui aku besok pagi di lobby jam 7. Terlambat semenit, aku tidak tanggung jawab"

Kibum bangkit, mengulurkan tangan "Sip! Terima kasih"

Siwon tertegun sejenak. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum Kibum. Hampir saja membuatnya tidak menyambut uluran tangan Kibum.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kamar" Kibum meninggalkan kamar Siwon.

.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락**.**

"Jadi kau tidak punya tujuan?" untuk kedua kalinya, pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Kibum. ia sampai berpaling dari pemandangan di jendela.

Siwon mengangguk lalu menggeleng "Tujuanku ya jalan-jalan. Hanya traveling untuk melepaskan stress pekerjaan"

"_Without destination_" tegas Kibum meluruskan pandangan pada jendela. Kereta Jepang memang _incredibly fast_. Agak sulit untuk menikmati pemandangan.

"Aku ikut tujuanmu saja" Siwon tersenyum lebar

"Kau serius?" kembali, Kibum berpaling dari jendela.

Siwon mengangguk

"Ya terserah lah" Kibum mengalah. Toh, setidaknya ia harus bertoleransi sedikit karena akan diberi penginapan sementara.

.

"_Oh, i am sorry sir. I did not prepare for two_" pelayan penginapan tradisional itu membungkuk untuk – jika Kibum tidak salah hitung - ketiga kalinya "I _thought that you would come alone_" membungkuk lagi

Setidaknya bahasa Inggris pemilik penginapan ini masih lebih bisa dicerna daripada supir taksi waktu itu. Siwon melirik Kibum kikuk.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku juga hanya sehari di sini" Kibum menenteng tas ukuran sedangnya ke kamar yang tadi ditunjuk.

Kini Siwon dan pelayan yang mengikuti langkah Kibum. Hampir terlihat seperti Kibum yang menjadi guide. Guide dengan mood yang sangat tidak baik.

"_I am really sorry, Sir_" ucap pelayan untuk ke sekian kali sambil menunduk. Sebelum akhirnya dia pergi karena pintu kamar sudah Siwon tutup.

"Eum... ada masalah?" tanya Siwon karena Kibum sedang memandangi tatami di hadapanya

"Kita tidur di atas tatami begini saja?"

"Oh bukan. Dalam lemari situ ada kasur lipat" Siwon menunjuk lemari di samping pintu, Kibum mengangguk "tapi ya, masalahnya... hanya ada satu. Seperti yang kau dengar tadi, penginapan sedang ramai"

"_That's okay_" Kibum melepaskan ransel pada punggungnya lalu meletakan di samping pintu. Terkesan cuek, tidak peduli.

Tok tok

Baru saja Siwon beranjak untuk membukakan pintu...

"Biar aku saja" Kibum lebih dulu menggeser pintu namun malah bingung tidak mendapati siapapun di hadapanya

"_Konnichiwa_" Kibum menunduk, melihat seorang anak perempuan berkucir 2 mengenakan yukata berdiri di depan pintu

Spontan, Kibum berjongkok "Hei. _Nani_?"

"_Kochi. Ocha_" anak itu menyerahkan nampan berisi 2 gelas teh hijau

Kibum menerima nampan itu "_Arigatou_" ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada anak tadi yang sudah pergi.

Senyum. Untuk kedua kalinya Siwon melihat Kibum tersenyum

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum sadar Siwon sedang memandanginya

"Kau bisa bahasa jepang?"

"Hanya sebatas itu. Ini, untukmu satu" Kibum menyerahkan gelas keramik pada Siwon "aku mau bersiap-siap pergi. Ya, jika kau mau..."

"Aku ikut!" potong Siwon "memang kau mau ke mana?"

.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락**.**

Melihat bawaan Kibum, Siwon berpikiran kembali ke kamar untuk membawa lebih banyak bawaan. Tapi itu akan makan waktu. Dan... tidak ada yang menjamin Kibum tidak akan meninggalkanya.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Siwon kembali bertanya karena dari tadi tidak dijawab

"Bukit Aokigahara" jawab Kibum sambil mengeratkan hoodie "tahu?"

Seperti pernah dengar, batin Siwon sambil menggeleng "Kupikir kau suka jalan-jalan ke tempat semacam Disneyland"

Kibum melirik Siwon sekilas "Aku suka sih, dulu. Ah ya syukurlah dia selalu menolak jika kuajak ke sana"

"Oh ya? Dia malah sering sekali mengajaku ke sana"

"Ah, tempat bersejarah ya?" kali ini Kibum tidak menoleh

'Dia' sebutan yang tanpa sadar telah disetujui untuk mengarah pada Hankyung dan Heechul. Seolah bibir yang dulu selalu memberi senyum ketika mendengar nama itu, sudah alergi. Dan Siwon menyesal karena membicarakan masa lalu. Tujuanya di sini kan untuk melupakan.

.

Bukit aokigahara. Tidak ada yang spesial dari tempat ini. Hanya sebuat bukit yang – menurut Siwon – tidak pantas dijadikan objek wisata. Apalagi, di sini hawanya...

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu ke sini?" tanya Siwon menggosok bagian tengkuk yang meremang. Ia merasa sedikit ditipu

Kibum yang sudah tiga langkah di depan, berbalik badan "Kau serius tidak tahu tempat ini?"

Bukit Aokigahara.

Pernah Siwon dengar nama itu. _But, that's all_. Tidak ada hal lain yang membekas di otaknya. Mungkin akan lebih baik mencari jamur _shitake_. Siwon mulai melebarkan pandangan ke bawah, mencari apapun yang bisa disebut jamur. Beracun atau tidak, itu urusan nanti.

"Kibum ah, menurutmu ini..." mata Siwon seketika melebar "Yah! Kibum! Jangan bodoh!" ia melihat Kibum berdiri merentangkan tangan di ujung bukit sebelah sana.

_Don't say..._

Bukit Aokigahara.

Tempat favorit warga Jepang untuk bunuh diri.

Muncul bayangan tubuh manusia yang sudah membusuk di antara semak di bawah sana.

Akhirnya Siwon ingat itu.

"_Shit_!" rutuknya. Berlari secepatnya menghampiri Kibum "Kibum! jangan bodoh! Jangan bunuh diri!" teriaknya bahkan tidak peduli segenggam jamur buruanya jatuh.

Kibum menoleh, memandang acuh pada Siwon. Sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia kembali memandang ke arah bawah lalu memejamkan mata.

"KIBUM!"

GRAB

BRUK

Mereka berdua jatuh di bawah pohon. Siwon menimpa Kibum lebih jelasnya.

"Aww! Aish! Apa-apaan kau?!" teriak Kibum menyingkirkan tubuh Siwon

Siwon berdiri "Kau! Kau yang apa-apaan?!" jari telunjuknya ada tepat di depan wajah Kibum "jauh-jauh mengajakku ke sini hanya untuk bunuh diri?!"

Kibum menepis tangan Siwon "Aku tidak mengajakmu" ia menepis celananya yang kotor sambil merengut

"Tapi tetap saja kau mau bu..."

"Tunggu! Kau pikir aku akan bunuh diri?"

"_Yes? Obviously?!_" Siwon terdengar seperti membentak. Menggema diterpa angin kencang

Alis Kibum bertaut. Bibirnya menganga. Tidak ada kata yang ia ucapkan. Hanya napas tersengal karena mungkin tidak bisa berpikir dengan jelas. Akhirnya ia melangkah meninggalkan Siwon.

"Kibum ssi! Dia tidak pantas untuk terus kau ratapi hingga putus asa!" teriak Siwon.

Kibum berbalik, memandang Siwon dingin lalu menyeretnya ke tempat tadi ia berdiri "Kau lihat di bawah sana?" tunjuknya pada semak yang jaa..uh di bawah

Siwon mengangguk walau bingung.

"Lihat apa yang tersangkut di situ?" tunjuk Kibum lagi

Mata Siwon menyipit, melihat kain abu-abu yang kemudian dikenalinya sebagai jas yang kemarin malam dipakai Kibum di pernikahan Heechul.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak melihat adegan aku mengerluarkan isi tas lalu melemparkanya ke bawah" Kibum melepaskan cengkeraman tangan pada jaket Siwon yang kemudian membuatnya sadar bahwa sebuah cincin silver masih ada di jari tengahnya (karena terlalu besar dipasang di jari manis). Ia berbalik, melepaskan cincin itu dan...

"Jangan!" cegah Siwon menangkap tangan Kibum yang baru saja akan melemparkan cincin itu ke jurang yang sama "aku punya rencana untuk yang ini"

.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락**.**

Senyum.

Ketiga kalinya Siwon melihat senyum itu. Kali ini karena Siwon mengibaskan tumpukan tebal Yen di depan mata Kibum. Senyum itu semakin mengembang.

"Kita senang-senang dengan uang ini, kau rela?"

Alis Kibum bertaut "Kau buang pun aku tidak peduli"

Siwon menaikan alis tebalnya. Ia memasukan uang tadi kembali ke dalam amplop coklat lalu diarahkan ke tempat sampah yang menganga di pojok pertokoan.

"EH, jangan!" teriak Kibum

Siwon tergelak "Disneyland?"

Kibum mengangguk antusias.

Disneyland. Syukurlah masa lalunya tidak sempat menjajaki tempat ini berdua dengan...

Setidaknya sekarang ada yang bisa Kibum syukuri tentang masa lalunya. Han... ah, otaknya sudah menghapus nama itu.

.

"Aku dua kali ke sini" Siwon memandang globe besar di pintu masuk Disneyland

Kibum menoleh, memandang Siwon "Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk senang-senang? Bukan mengenang?"

Siwon menghela napas panjang kemudian tersenyum hingga lesung pipitnya tercetak dalam. Ia memandang Kibum sambil merentangkan tangan kanan "Baiklah, kita senang-senang"

Tangan Kibum menyambut ajakan itu. Jari mereka bertaut kencang menyusuri Disneyland. Mulai dari sini Siwon lupa menghitung berapa kali bibir Kibum terangkat untuk tersenyum. Yah Siwon sendiri terlalu sibuk berteriak saat Kibum terbahak di atas wahana.

.

Setelah seharian bermain di Disneyland dan menghabiskan uang dengan belanja, Siwon dan Kibum baru ingat bahwa waktu mereka tidak banyak. Terutama untuk Kibum yang besok akan kembali. Hujan membuat mereka bergegas lari, sengaja menembus hujan, khawatir jika berteduh malah membuang waktu.

Siwon menarik Kibum berhenti di salah satu restoran. Tidak ada protes Kibum yang terdengar walau restoran itu jelas-jelas restoran mahal. Protes cacing di perutnya lebih kencang.

"Makan yang banyak supaya gemuk" Siwon menyerahkan buku menu pada Kibum setelah melepas jaket yang agak basah "tenang saja, aku yang traktir"

Kibum tersenyum lebar tapi tidak menyangkal. Memang uang yang dipakai seharian ini adalah uang Siwon. Uang yang didapat dari hasil menjual cincin tunangan Kibum. Jika saja tidak dicegah, cincin itu sudah tersangkut di salah satu dahan pohon di bukit. Dan tidak akan ada begitu banyak kantong belanjaan yang di sampingnya sekarang ini. Ryeowook pasti senang sekali.

"Kau... eum. Kau tinggal di Korea?"

Kibum menatap Siwon sejenak lalu beralih ke sumpit di depanya. Mematahkan lalu memutarnya dengan jari "Sebaiknya kita tidak usah saling tahu lebih jauh"

Siwon mengangguk paham. Membatasi diri dengan pertanyaan tentang satu sama lain, lebih memilih bicara tentang hal-hal yang terdengar menyenangkan selama seharian ini. Itu ide bagus karena mereka tahu seberapa parah luka yang ditinggalkan masa lalu.

Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan tentang masing-masing, namun tidak menutup cara mereka untuk mengenal masing-masing.

Kibum yang tidak suka nanas. Siwon tahu ini karena mengamati Kibum melepaskan potongan nanas dari tusukan daging panggang yang mereka pesan.

Siwon lebih suka makan dengan sendok. Kibum tahu ini karena melihatnya mencampurkan saus ke dalam mangkuk nasi, lalu diaduk hingga kental.

Hal lain? Biarkan hari ini berlalu saja.

.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락**.**

Pukul 9 malam. Siwon dan Kibum baru sampai penginapan, di saat udara sudah mulai dingin karena hujan baru reda.

Melewati ruang utama penginapan, papan selamat datang membuat Kibum sadar bahwa penginapan ini bernama 'Harusame' artinya hujan musim semi. Ia tidak bisa membaca papan kanji di depan penginapan. Sejenak terpikir bagaimana jika ia tadi tersesat, terpisah dengan Siwon, lalu bagaimana ia kembali ke penginapan ini. Ia tidak punya dompet, ponsel atau apapun untuk lebih parahnya.

"Aku mau mandi" ucap Siwon begitu membuka pintu kamar

Kibum menaruh tas kantong bawaanya di atas tatami "Iya, kau duluan. Aku harus packing. Besok penerbanganku pagi" ia melepaskan jaket lalu meletakanya di atas pemanas yang ada di kamar

"Sedang apa?" tanya Siwon melihat perlakuan Kibum

"Mengeringkan ini. Aku tidak suka mengemas baju basah" jawab Kibum tanpa menoleh

"Kalau begitu, aku juga" Siwon ikut mengeluarkan baju yang tadi sudah dilipatnya padahal penerbanganya lusa "sekalian milikku" ia menyerahkan baju itu pada Kibum

"Iya. Iya. Sudah sana mandi" Kibum sengaja mengibaskan baju Siwon yang agak basah

Siwon beranjak keluar, namun semenit kemudian wajahnya menyembul di pintu "Ternyata di sini yang ada kolam pemandian air panas" ucapnya dengan nada terkejut tapi senang setelah mendengar penjelasan pemilik penginapan

"Kau baru tahu?" ekspresi Kibum lebih terkejut.

Seharusnya Siwon sudah jauh lebih tahu. Ini Jepang. Dan dia yang memesan penginapan ini.

Siwon tersenyum bodoh "Maksudku, jika mau kau bisa ikut bergabung"

"Aku sedang packing" Kibum menunjuk bawaanya yang sedang berusaha ia jejalkan ke dalam tas

Siwon kembali tersenyum bodoh, kemudian pergi.

.

Air hangat alami membuat Siwon relax. Ia menyenderkan kepala di atas batu sambil memejamkan mata. Membiarkan air menggenangi hingga sebatas dagu. Sendiri, ingin melupakan tragis hubunganya yang berakhir 6 bulan lalu. 6 bulan dan itu masih membekas, entah bagaimana rasanya yang baru 2 minggu.

Suara langkah kaki membuyarkan Siwon. Sebelah matanya melirik siapa yang datang. Dan, tubuh yang berjarak 2 meter darinya sedang melepaskan yukata di bawah redup lampu pemandian benar-benar membuyarkan akalnya.

Yukata itu terlepas sepenuhnya. Berawal dari kaki kiri, tubuh itu terbenam di dalam genangan air panas sebatas bahu.

Napas Siwon terasa berat. Bayangan kejadian malam itu kembali. Teringat bagaimana ia memeluk tubuh yang dipaksa kuat itu, di saat kesadaranya hanya sebatas ruas jari.

Siwon berusaha kembali memejamkan mata namun gagal karena tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama, meremang seperti kedinginan atau lebih pantas disebut kecanduan. Ia memilih bangkit, memakai yukata lalu kembali ke kamar.

.

Siwon sengaja tidur dengan posisi miring menghadap ke tembok. Mengatasi keadaan sempitnya kasur dan kemungkinan lain. Kemungkinan karena apa yang dilihatnya di onsen tadi.

Terdengar pintu kamar digeser. Diikuti suara pelan langkah kaki. Menandakan seorang penghuni lain masuk.

Siwon berusaha merapatkan mata ketika merasakan tubuh lain masuk ke dalam selimut diiringi wangi mint pasta gigi.

"Sudah tidur?" tanya Kibum menatap langit-langit walau gelap

"Sudah" jawab Siwon tanpa bergerak. Jelas bohong.

Tanpa melihat, Siwon bisa merasakan bibir Kibum terangkat karena senyum. Senyum yang entah sudah ke berapa kali. Senyum yang seolah menandakan luka itu sedikit terobati.

"_Thank you for today_" lirih Kibum

"Eum _you're welcome_. Besok penerbanganmu jam berapa?"

Belum sempat Kibum menjawab, sayup terdengar suara lain dari kamar sebelah. Tidak perlu menggunakan kecerdasan hanya untuk tahu bahwa itu suara...

Siwon menahan napas. Tubuhnya kembali meremang. Otak sudah tidak pada tempatnya. Ia memaki penghuni kamar sebelah yang beraninya make out di suasana sesunyi ini.

"Jam... 7 pagi" suara Kibum gemetar karena seluruh persendianya mendadak kaku.

Erangan, rintihan, dan suara kecupan terus menerus itu memperburuk keadaan. Sekujur tubuh mereka menegang. Seolah setitik bensin yang siap membakar seluruh rumah hanya dengan sepercik api.

Dalam diam, Siwon memaki penginapan sederhana ini. Sunyi keadaan, daerah terpencil, dan... bangunan yang bersekat tembok bambu, Siwon memaki semuanya, termasuk entah siapapun penghuni kamar sebelah.

Kibum mengubah posisi, berbaring miring menatap punggung Siwon yang tertutup yukata senada denganya. Namun siapa sangka jika Siwon melakukan hal yang sama hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Saling tatap di bawah cahaya lampu teras kamar, mereka bisa merasakan kilatan di mata satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana aku membayar utangku?" tanya Kibum pelan. Setengah mati ia berusaha agar suaranya terdengar normal.

"Kau merasa berhutang padaku?"

_That thirst stimulates their every single nerve_.

Wangi mint merasuk dalam rongga tenggorokan Siwon ketika bibirnya menciumi bibir Kibum.

_Lips to lips_

_Tongue to tongue_

_And their every single drip_

Jari Siwon beranjak ke atas paha Kibum dan seperti yang kemarin terjadi, Kibum tidak mengelak. Bahkan Kibum mempermudah tangan Siwon melepaskan ikatan pada yukatanya. Bibir Siwon menyururi leher jenjang Kibum, membuatnya menahan napas seiring kecupan yang terus turun.

Tangan Kibum menangkup dagu lancip Siwon "_Be gentle please_"

Siwon mengangguk tersenyum. Kemudian tanganya kembali menjelajah mulus tubuh di bawahnya. Apa yang ia lakukan semalam memang terlalu kasar karena pengaruh alkohol.

Di atas kasur lipat beralaskan tatami, untuk kedua kalinya mereka saling mengisi. Saling peluk, kecup, menyakiti kemudian kembali mengobati. Kali ini tidak akan ada lagi kata maaf, karena mereka dalam keadaan sama-sama sadar. Mereka sama-sama menginginkan.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락**.**

**TBC**

Buat semua yang komen, makasih banyak banget (cium satu-satu). Maaf gak bisa balesin. Tapi aku tetep baca kok, serius, berulang-ulang malah. Jadi aku tau banget nama yang sering muncul kasih support.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**Title : Desir **

**Chap : 3**

**Genre : Yaoi, Drama, Smooth kecut**

**Rate : M**

.

Sial. 2 chap kemarin lupa kasih tambahan 'smooth' jadi maaf kalo ada yang kaget sampe melongo baca adegannya. Kalo kemarin berkesan serius sekali, chap ini gak yakin deh.

Start!

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

Suara gumaman, dengungan nyanyian terdengar di lorong kantor, dibarengi hentakan ringan sepasang sepatu membuat obrolan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook terhenti. Mereka menunggu siapa yang akan muncul dari pintu.

Ternyata Kim Kibum

"Untukmu" Kibum meletakkan sebuah bungkusan di atas meja Ryeowook "untukmu" satu bungkusan di atas meja Eunhyuk

"Kibum?!" teriak Ryeowook melengking. Kibum dan Eunhyuk menutup telinga sambil bersungut. Untung belum semua penghuni ruangan datang, ia bisa dimaki habis-habisan.

"Teriakanmu seperti alarm. Ampuh sekali membangunkanku" Kibum menuju meja kerjanya, meletakkan tas kerja kemudian berkeliling membagi jajanan di atas semua meja di ruangan. Jajanan asli dari Jepang.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saling pandang, mereka tidak percaya melihat Kibum masuk pagi ini. Lebih tidak percaya melihat Kibum membagi bingkisan ke semua meja. Lebih lebih tidak percaya lagi melihat Kibum melakukanya dengan tersenyum, bersenandung lagu Rock Jepang. Bersenandung, Kibum pasti tidak tahu lirik asli Dreamer oleh One Ok rock

Ryeowook bangkit, mengikuti Kibum yang masih berkeliling "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kibum mengangguk. Lanjut berkeliling.

"Kau jadi pergi ke Jepang?" tanya Eunhyuk sesaat setelah melihat huruf kanji di bingkisan itu

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir, yang kuberi padamu itu beli di Dongdaemun?" jawab Kibum keras. Tidak terima dengan tuduhan 'jangan-jangan oleh-oleh ini hanya beli di emperan kaki lima Seoul'

Kembali, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk saling pandang. Akan lebih masuk akal jika teman mereka ini murung lagi, menangis lagi atau mengunci diri di apartement. Bukan tidak ingin Kibum tersenyum lagi, tapi Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tahu benar bagaimana luka Kibum. 2 minggu waktu yang terlalu singkat bagi seseorang yang baru putus untuk datang ke pernikahan mantanya.

"Ah iya, nomor ponsel kalian?" Kibum mengeluarkan ponselnya "Ryeowook ah, berapa nomormu?"

Lagi, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk saling pandang melihat ponsel Kibum. Itu ponsel iphone 6 berwarna hitam, ponsel yang belum lama diluncurkan dengan harga yang... fantastis. Jelas mereka terkejut karena mereka melihat sendiri bagaimana Kibum membakar ponselnya sesaat setelah diputuskan. Membakar. Kibum membakar ponselnya supaya tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Nasib sama seperti semua barang kenangan pemberian Hankyung.

"Ponselmu baru?" Eunhyuk menunjuk ponsel Kibum. Dengan pandangan takjub-tidak percaya-tapi iri

Kibum mengangguk "Aku beli di Jepang"

Ryeowook memberi isyarat mata pada Eunhyuk yang langsung dipahami. Eunhyuk menghampiri Kibum, menempelkan telapak tangan pada dahi Kibum.

"Ck, apa-apaan kau?!" Kibum menepis tangan Eunhyuk sambil bersungut

Kemudian Ryeowook menghampiri, tanpa ijin memeluk tubuh Kibum erat seperti berniat meremukan tulang iganya "Tidak apa-apa jika kau masih terluka. Jangan ditutupi, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya"

Kibum tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung Ryeowook "Aku tidak apa-apa. Percayalah"

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan "Kau serius tidak apa-apa? Setelah datang ke pernikahan Hankyung?" kembali ia bertanya, memandang serius wajah Kibum

"Hankyung? Hankyung siapa ya?" Kibum balik bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Seperti baru saja terantuk tangga darurat hingga terkena penyakit lupa.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk lagi-lagi bertukar pandang. Teman kita kena _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_ rupanya, pikir mereka.

Kemudian terdengar suara tawa Kibum "Aku tidak apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja" ia menaik-turunkan alis sengaja meledek "buktinya aku belanja banyak kemarin. Ternyata cincin tunanganku itu harganya mahal"

"Aku benar-benar khawatir denganmu" Eunhyuk merangkul bahu Kibum "kupikir kau ada apa-apa"

"EH, sebentar lagi juga dia ada apa-apa" sela Ryeowook

"Ada apa memangnya?" Kibum yang penasaran melepas rangkulan Eunhyuk

"Ingat waktu kau bolos kerja seminggu itu?" Ryeowook bersender di salah satu meja, Kibum mengangguk "nah, gara-gara itu, kemarin waktu kau ijin ke Jepang, bos akan memindahkanmu ke bagian penjualan"

"_What?_"

"Perlu diulangi, Kibum ah?" ucap Eunhyuk

"_Okay, see you later_. Kita tidak bisa seruangan lagi" Ryeowook melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Kibum

"Maksudmu hanya aku?" Kibum kembali bertanya

"Kau pikir yang seenaknya ijin setelah bolos seminggu siapa?"

Kibum bersungut. Menyesal kenapa waktu itu harus bolos seminggu hanya untuk menangis, mengurung diri di apartemen, jika berakibat begini. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berpandangan kemudian...

"_Congratulation and celebration lalalalalalalala_"

Rasanya Kibum seperti sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga kemudian diinjak-injak mendengar mereka bernyanyi keras di atas penderitaannya "Itu, oleh-oleh dari Jepang tadi, yang isinya jaket, aku masih menerima jika kalian memang tidak berminat"

"Eh, tidak, tidak. Jangan" Eunhyuk nyengir menunjukan gusinya

"Iya maaf, tidak lagi" Ryeowook merangkul Kibum, mencegahnya menarik kembali pemberianya "mari kuantar ke ruangan barumu"

"Sial. Aku belum resmi dipindahkan ya!" Kibum mengelak dari rangkulan Ryeowook "aku akan protes"

"Halah, sebentar lagi juga manager penjualan yang baru akan datang" Eunhyuk seenaknya menoyor pipi Kibum

"Bukanya baru Senin nanti?" tanya Ryeowook

"Ini hari Kamis, _by the way_" jawab Eunhyuk

Kibum yang tidak mengerti hanya memandang bergantian mereka berdua "Siapa? Manager penjualan apa?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu" jawab Ryeowook kemudian menjulurkan lidah, meledek Kibum

"_Oh, okay_. Kim Ryeowook, tamat sudah riwayat jaket itu!" Kibum beranjak ke meja Ryeowook, mengambil lagi bungkusan tadi. Sementara Eunhyuk lebih baik beranjak dari pada harus melihat adegan tarik menarik bungkus oleh-oleh. Sekalian menyelamatkan miliknya.

Jika dipikir, kenapa Kibum membelikan oleh-oleh baju padahal mereka kerja sebagai disigner di Blame Brand. Sebuah merk fashion terkenal Korea.

.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

"_tapi sajangnim!" Kibum terkesiap menyadari tatapan seram Jaejoong karena nada bicaranya barusan terlalu tinggi "maaf" ucapnya menutup bibir

"Bukanya aku tidak mau menahanmu tetap di design, tapi kau tahu, presdir sangat amat sensitif kemarin" Jaejoong menggaruk-garuk pelipis karena mendadak bingung. Bingung harus bagaimana lagi mempertahankan anak buah paling jago design seperti Kibum.

Kibum menatap tragis surat keputusan pindah divisi di meja Jaejoong "Tapi kenapa penjualan?" terlihat bagaimana ia menekuk bibir, manyun tidak jelas membayangkan bagaimana padatnya pekerjaan divisi penjualan.

Ingin mati saja.

Itu yang ada di pikiran Kibum. Kenapa setelah diputuskan hidupnya terasa semakin sulit?

"_I can do nothing_ Kibum ah" Jaejoong melonggarkan dasi yang tiba-tiba terasa mencekik leher. Mungkin Kibum punya semacam kekuatan melakukan sesuatu dalam pikirannya, seram "tapi lihat sisi positifnya, kau tidak lagi kerja di bawah tekanan. Supervisor"

Kibum menghela napas pasrah "Iya. Tapi tetap aku tidak suka. _Design is so me_" ia bangkit dari kursi "semoga aku betah" ucapnya lalu beranjak ke pintu

"Tapi jangan lupa bereskan design yang kemarin!" teriak Jaejoong kemudian dijawab kepalan tangan Kibum dari balik pintu.

Walaupun jelas pendidikan terakhir sebagai sarjana ekonomi, tapi buktinya Kibum lebih jago design daripada menyusun strategi penjualan. Jangan tanya bagaimana nilai kuliahnya dulu selalu bagus. Mungkin karena ia begitu telaten menggambar kurva produksi seperti menyelesaikan lukisan WPAP orang yang sedang kasmaran.

.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

Senin. Ini senin. _Fuc*ing Monday_. Kata itu terus berputar di kepala Kibum. Ia ingin memaki segala hal di depanya saat ini. Sepatu yang terkena genangan air di basement tadi, dasi yang-entah bagaimana-terlihat tidak cocok, tas tenteng terasa berat, dan lagi... lift yang tidak juga terbuka, ia memaki semuanya di dalam hati karena mengingat hari ini dipindahkan ke divisi penjualan. Penjualan. Penjualan. Penjualan.

Semua hal menjengkelkan seolah menggema di otaknya.

Ting

Akhirnya pintu lift terbuka, Kibum dan 3 orang lain masuk sebelum ia benar-benar memaki secara verbal. Kibum menghela napas, berusaha tenang sesaat kemudian tepat sebelum pintu lift tertutup ia melihat seseorang melintas.

Orang itu...

Orang yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja tanpa pamit di salah satu penginapan Jepang. Orang yang telah secara tidak sadar menidurinya, kemudian diulangi dalam keadaan sadar. Orang yang selama seminggu ini membuatnya... selalu memimpikan hal sama yang kemudian berakhir dengan _self service_. Orang itu melintas di depan matanya.

"Sial. Sial. Sial. Semoga aku salah lihat" maki Kibum kali ini bergumam hingga mendapat lirikan curiga dari penumpang lift lain.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka. Kibum langsung melesat, bukan ke ruangan barunya tapi ia menuju toilet sambil terus berkomat kamit "Semoga bukan dia" jika bisa, mantra semaca _wingardium leviosa_ atau _capcipcup kembang kuncup_ pun akan terus ia rapalkan.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kibum berharap salah lihat sosok tadi. Lihat saja apa yang dilakukanya _with something erects inside his pants_ sekarang. Berada di salah satu bilik toilet, ia berusaha menuntaskan sendiri urusan di balik celana kerjanya, membereskanya sebelum tersiksa masuk ke ruangan.

.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

Ruangan Kibum (yang baru) harus melewati deretan meja bawahanya (yang juga baru). Seharusnya saat membuka pintu, ia sudah bisa memperkirakan bawahanya akan berdiri menyambutnya datang, tapi bukan dengan keadaan yang... seperti...

"Jadi inilah salah satu supervisor penjualan yang baru, Kim Kibum"

Bagai melihat setan, angin terasa berhembus kencang di tengkuk Kibum.

Kibum tercekat bersamaan dengan ucapan Junsu, boss nya, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget hingga tercekat sebenarnya. Tepat lurus di hadapanya, berjarak sekitar 3 meter, berdiri seorang yang tadi sempat ia lihat sebelum naik lift. Mereka saling pandang, sama-sama tidak bisa bereaksi bahkan untuk sekedar mengedipkan mata.

Keadaan ini membuat semua canggung semua penghuni ruangan hingga Junsu terpaksa harus mengambil alih.

Kibum teringat nasib isi celana yang tadi sudah ia bereskan. Entah kenapa terasa kembali menyiksa.

"Siwon ah, perkenalkan ini Kibum. Kalian akan sangat banyak bekerja sama nantinya"

"Ah, jadi namanya Kim Kibum?" Siwon melangkah maju, mendekati Kibum, namun Kibum malah mundur mengimbangi hitungan langkah Siwon.

Kembali, ruangan memandang mereka bingung. Bahkan beberapa orang yang menempel di luar ruangan, dengan alasan kebetulan lewat padahal memang ingin mengintip-manager penjualan baru yang diisukan ganteng itu-juga heran. Salah satu, eh salah dua dari mereka adalah Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

Junsu berdiri menengahi mereka "Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Belum!"

"Sudah!"

Junsu melirik Kibum dan Siwon bergantian. Mereka menjawab bersamaan dengan jawaban yang berbeda. Kibum menjawab 'belum' dan Siwon menjawab sebaliknya.

Semua mata semakin menyipit.

.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

.

Kepala Kibum menempel erat di meja kerjanya. Jangankan membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih tercecer menyebar, untuk sekedar memandang monitor pun dia enggan. Apalagi jika harus keluar ruangan, karena tepat di sebelah ruanganya adalah ruangan manager. Ruangan Choi Siwon. _That Choi Siwon, who fu*ked him twice in Japan_.

Ponsel di atas meja bergetar, langsung di telinga. Pesan dari Eunhyuk

'Manager penjualan yang baru aww. _He is so hot_'

"Hot hidungmu!" maki Kibum melemparkan ponselnya ke atas berkas yang sama sekali belum tersentuh. Sesaat kemudian ia sadar, duduk tegak di atas kursi lalu membereskan bawaanya ke dalam tas. Ia harus segera pulang. Buru-buru ia beranjak ke pintu sebelum Siwon kembali ke ruangan.

Ponsel yang sudah berpindah di kantong celana Kibum kembali bergetar. Pesan dari Eunhyuk lagi.

'Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau kenal dengannya?'

Kibum lebih memilih mengabaikan pesan ini lagi.

"Kibum ah, kau mau ke mana?"

Yah, tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan datang ke ruanganya tepat di saat Kibum membuka pintu. Berniat kabur.

"Aku...aku..." tidak mungkin Kibum menjawab 'aku ingin pulang, menghindari managerku. Takut aku berakhir telanjang lagi di ranjang' kan gila.

"Kau sakit?" Jaejoong menyentuh kening Kibum

"Ah, iya hyung. Aku mual uhuk uhuk pusing, badanku agak gemetar" Kibum berpura-pura batuk, dibarengi dengan tubuhnya sengaja digetar-getarkan, seperti dipasangi vibrator. Nah, makin tidak benar pikiran orang ini.

Jika Jaejoong percaya akting Kibum berarti dia agak bodoh.

"Ya ampun. Iya lebih baik kau pulang saja sana. Apa perlu kuantar?"

Jaejoong memang agak bodoh rupanya.

"Tidak usah Hyung, aku masih bisa menyetir kok"

Dan Kibum yang mengaku tidak sehat, sudah menghilang secepat kilat.

.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

Televisi menyala di depan Kibum, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu acara apa yang sedang tayang. Pensil di tangan bergoyang-goyang menulis rencana yang dia sendiri tidak yakin itu bisa terlaksana karena berjudul 'Planning Kabur dari Kantor' berisi bagaimana cara ia tidak usah masuk kantor tapi gaji terus masuk ke rekening, kemudian ia sadar itu tidak mungkin.

Ting tong

Kibum lebih dulu melirik jam dinding, pukul 19.00. Ia jarang menerima tamu setelah petang, apalagi setelah diputus_ ah ya pokoknya kejadian itu. Akhirnya ia beranjak ke pintu.

"Selamat malam Kim Kibum ssi"

Angin terasa kembali berhembus kencang di tengkuk Kibum.

Kibum terkejut bukan main bagai melihat orang yang sudah menidurinya 2 kali di Jepang. (walau memang itu kenyataanya) Langkah Kibum mundur 2 kali, tercengang "Kau? Kau menguntitku?!" jari telunjuk Kibum mengambang di depan wajah sang tamu

"Setidaknya persilakan aku masuk dulu" Siwon, sang tamu menyingkirkan jari itu masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah setelah dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Kibum "rumahmu rapi ternyata" ucap Siwon begitu sampai di ruang tamu

"Ternyata?" terdengar nada tidak terima dari bibir Kibum

"Ruangan kantormu berantakan" Siwon melepas sepatu lalu benar-benar masuk ke ruang tamu "Jaejoong bilang kau sakit"

Dan siapa yang harus disalahkan tentang ruang kantor berantakan jika orang yang tiba-tiba datang mengaku sebagai manager baru? _Whose fault is that_?

Kibum mengikuti langkah Siwon, berdiri di belakangnya, melipat tangan di dada "Dan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku 'kau mengikutiku?'"

Siwon menggeleng "Kau pulang sejak siang, lagi pula kantor kita punya data karyawan Kim Kibum, jadi untuk apa aku mengikutimu"

Kibum berdecak saking geramnya "Maksudku bagaimana kau sampai Korea?"

Siwon berbalik menatap Kibum "Dengan pesawat. Kelas bisnis"

"Siwon ah" ucap Kibum protes. Lebih seperti merajuk. Ia tidak peduli dengan kendaraan Siwon ke Korea, bahkan jika dibungkus kardus lalu dikirim dengan FedEx.

"Entah mendengarmu memanggilku begitu, membuatku berpikiran lain" memang protes Kibum tadi lebih terdengar seperti desahan di telinga Siwon yang nampaknya sudah sensitif akut dengan suara berat Kibum.

Kibum berdecak (lagi) tahu arah bicara Siwon "Memang otakmu yang tidak lurus. Maksudku kau sengaja menyusup ke kantorku?"

'Lurus' pemilihan kata yang salah oleh Kibum. Jelas-jelas mereka berdua bukan kaum lurus karena jika lurus, mereka akan lebih memilih makhluk berlipstik merah merona dengan dada besar. Ah, tidak akan ada acara _make out_ pertama, kemudian ada _make out_ kedua... dan celana Kibum tidak mulai sesak seperti sekarang.

"Menyusup? _Just like a spy? Or stalker? No, of course_. Mendengar bagaimana aku bicara bahasa korea, harusnya kau tahu bahwa aku orang Korea. Aku di Tiongkok belum sampai setahun, berniat _move on_ dari... yah kau tahu. Tapi kemudian malah_ jadi kau tidak sakit?" tangan Siwon terulur hampir menyentuh kening Kibum namun ditepis

"Jadi sebenarnya kau datang dengan niat memastikan aku sakit? _So kind_" Kibum melewati Siwon, seolah menghalanginya untuk tidak masuk lebih dalam ke rumahnya. Kenapa tidak sekalian membawa buah-buahan, pikirnya.

"Iya, dan memastikan hal lain juga. Seperti..." jeda, mata Siwon jelas mengarah ke celana katun Kibum "_is something happen with your pants? Why does it stick out?_"

Kibum tercekat, kaget dan malu karena kenyataan melihat wujud Siwon saja sudah membuatnya... terangsang. Sial. Ia merasa murahan sekali, padahal demi apapun Kibum adalah orang baik-baik, bukan maniak.

Siwon maju, memepet tubuh Kibum, tanganya kembali terulur kali ini ke selangkangan "Bisakah kita selesaikan urusan ini dulu?" Siwon meremas selangkangan Kibum

"Eungh"

Kibum bersumpah ia adalah orang baik-baik, bukan maniak. Jadi ia akan menepis...

Bibir Siwon menempel tanpa ijin di atas bibir Kibum.

Nyatanya Kibum balas menyesap

Kibum orang baik-baik...

.

.

Setidaknya sebelum bertemu dengan Siwon.

.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

**TBC**

Gak tahu kenapa isi otakku jadi turn into rate M semuaaa. Tulung maaah anakmu mesum. Dan kemarin yang protes bagian NC dicut, eaaah, aku gak sanggup nulis NC, nonton sih jago wkwkwk. Say something please.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**Title : Desir **

**Chap : 4**

**Genre : Yaoi, Drama, Smooth kecut**

**Rate : M**

**Length : 3800+ words**

**Warning! Bad &amp; Bed words! **

**Jangan baca kalo otakmu gak mau terkontaminasi!**

Happy Sibum day yang bertepatan dengan my day!

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan kasih respon ff asemeleh ini. Buat yang baca, seneng, nungguin ff ini lanjut tapi gak sempet komen, semoga lain kali sempet ya.

Jangan rekomendasiin fiksi ini ke anak di bawah umur. Otot otak mereka bisa kejang

.

Start!

.

_Naked_.

Ini ketiga kalinya Kibum bangun tidur dengan keadaan seperti ini, kecuali sekarang tidak ada orang yang tidur di sebelahnya, walau ranjangnya berantakan bukan main. Ia turun, memungut celana katun yang terlempar hingga ke depan lemari.

Perasaanya pagi ini sangat... ia sendiri bingung bagaimana harus mendeskripsikan. Senang, lega, tanpa beban, candu dan... agak gila menyatu.

Bukan pertama kali ia merasakan ini, yang berbeda adalah kali ini tanpa ada rasa penyesalan, lepas, bebas. Seperti seorang berambut panjang 2 meter, digunduli kemudian mandi di bawah air terjun. Perumpamaan yang berlebihan memang.

Suara dari dapur membuat Kibum beranjak dari kamar

"Mencari apa?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon yang menggapai lemari atas dapur. Pemandangan otot abs dan biseps diterpa matahari pagi dari jendela sangat... sempat terpikir untuk mengambil ponsel, memfotonya. Tapi sekali lagi, selain bukan maniak, Kibum juga bukan _stalker_ ia terlalu malas berjalan kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil ponsel

Siwon, yang juga hanya mengenakan celana kerja menoleh "Ah, maaf membangunkanmu. Aku mencari kopi. _Do you have any?_"

Kibum menunjuk sebuah toples kecil di atas meja "Itu kopi. Cappucino instan" ia mengacuhkan pikiran 'kurang ajar sekali tamu ini mengacak-acak dapurku' karena kenyataanya tubuh Kibum lebih diacak-acak

"Tidak punya kopi hitam?"

Kibum menggeleng, menggeret kursi makan lalu duduk menempelkan kepala di atas meja makan.

"Tidak terlalu banyak hal di dapurmu. Bahkan mie instan hanya ada 2" Siwon meraih gelas lalu menyeduh kopi dengan air dari atas kompor. Awalnya ia ingin memasak sebungkus mie, tapi entah kenapa tidak yakin dengan tanggal kadaluarsa yang tidak jelas terbaca. Tidak lucu jika seorang Manager perusahaan multinasional keracunan mie instan kadaluarsa.

"Aku tidak suka makan di rumah" Kibum menggumam "_alone_"

Siwon duduk di depan Kibum. Ia meniup lalu menyeruput cappucino seduhanya. Mengamati rambut Kibum yang agak ikal seleher, hitam tapi berantakan.

Hening

.

.

BRAK

"Kita harus membicarakan ini!"

"uhuk uhuk uhuk" Siwon yang sedang menyeruput kopi, tersedak gara-gara Kibum tiba-tiba menggebrak meja "YAH, bisa bicara pelan-pelan?!"

"_We. Have. To. Talk. About. This_" ulang Kibum dengan penegasan di setiap kata, mengatasi kemungkinan jika Siwon tidak ingat benar bahasa Korea

"Ap..pa?" Siwon masih berusaha mengatur napas karena tersedak "Membicarakan apa?!"

Kibum menggosok dahi yang mendadak panas gara-gara melihat reaksi santai Siwon "Kau tidak bisa datang ke rumah seseorang, berpura-pura menjenguk, tapi kemudian malah menidurinya!"

"Aku tidak pura-pura menjengukmu, kau yang pura-pura sakit" jawab Siwon santai (lagi) "lagipula kau tidak menolak kutiduri"

SKAK MAT

"Em... iya... sih. _But_..." Kibum mendadak gagap karena demi apapun merasa murahan sekali. Seolah Siwon hanya mengetuk pintu rumah, tapi Kibum yang menariknya ke atas ranjang.

"Apa?" Siwon kembali menyeruput kopi, mengamati ekspresi 'sialan aku dianggap murahan' dari Kibum "_Would you be my sex buddy(1)_?"

"Apa?" walaupun semalaman mendengar desahan Siwon, Kibum belum tuli. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apa yang didengar tidak salah. Atau memastikan otak orang di depannya ini yang tidak salah sudut.

"_Sex buddy_? Tidak tahu itu? Jadi partner se..."

"Aku tahu!" sela Kibum menyenderkan punggung pada kursi sambil melipat tangan "kenapa harus aku? _You can get anyone's ass to be fucked_" menunjukan raut wajah paling sombong yang dimiliki.

Siwon menaruh mug di atas meja "Wow. Bahasamu" jelas terkejut dengan kata kotor yang Kibum ucapkan. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan saat mereka di Jepang, bicara Kibum begitu irit "aku bukan maniak. Entah kau"

"Aku juga bukan maniak. Semalam adalah pertama kali setelah di onsen Jepang itu" jawab Kibum terkesan tidak terima dianggap murahan walau sepertinya image itu sudah melekat di mata Siwon.

"_Same case_. Jadi intinya, kita memang tidak bisa atau mungkin tidak berminat _having sex with anyone else_. Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau bisa cari orang lain Siwon ssi. Tidak akan ada yang menolak _dinaiki_ olehmu"

"Dan kenapa kau menolakku padahal kau mau saja _kunaiki_?"

DOUBLE SKAK MAT

Pertanyaan Siwon membuat Kibum merutuki bibir sendiri, merasa bodoh bukan main. Ayolah Kibum, bukan saatnya sok menghakimi orang, kau terlalu pasrah untuk dianggap korban.

"Seminggu 3 kali membayar orang lain? Aku tidak sekaya itu" Siwon menunjukan raut wajah dimelas-melaskan, yang malah membuat Kibum ingin menyiramnya dengan air kulkas, menyadarkan betapa menjijikanya itu.

Kibum menoleh ke jendela, matahari mulai muncul memberi sinar lewat celah korden jendela.

_Sex buddy_? _Partner sex_ lebih jelasnya. Bukan semacam _ONS_(2), bertemu sekali, ngobrol sebentar, lalu ke ranjang. Ini urusan ranjang dalam waktu agak panjang dan tidak terikat perasaan tentunya.

Keuntungan? Kita akan punya partner tetap, tidak usah susah mencari, hanya janjian kemudian... di tempat manapun, gaya apapun bisa terjadi dan ini tidak melibatkan hati atau komitmen semacamnya. Kerugian? Belum terpikirkan, karena sama-sama tidak punya pasangan, jelas ini tanpa resiko menghancurkan hubungan orang. Terdengar seram? Tidak juga, ini bukan pertama kali Kibum dengar. Seorang temanya pernah blak-blakan bercerita menjalin hubungan macam ini, bahkan dengan seorang yang sudah berumah tangga.

Kibum menghela napas dalam, bagian kerugian yang belum terpikirkan berbisik-bisik menggoda. Menempel kuat di dahi seperti kertas mantra vampir china. _Damn_. Choi Siwon memang terlalu lihai di atas ranjang.

"Aku ada beberapa syarat, atau mungkin perjanjian" ucap Kibum kali ini serius menatap Siwon. Sadar bahwa ia sudah dewasa, butuh _sex release_, dan Siwon benar-benar memenuhi kebutuhanya itu.

Siwon melipat tangan di atas meja, siap mendengarkan ucapan Kibum selanjutnya.

"Satu. Tidak ada paksaan"

"Apa aku memaksamu? Kau pasrah saja" jawab Siwon tidak terima dituduh. Istilahnya dianggap memperkosa, padahal si objek yang melucuti sendiri pakaiannya "bahkan kau keluar dua_"

Kibum melirik jengah "Bukan hanya itu. Jika suatu saat aku sedang tidak ingin, kau tidak bisa memaksa dan sebaliknya"

"_Call_!" Siwon menjetikan jari di depan wajah Kibum

"Dua. _No skinship besides_ _foreplay_"

Siwon menatap Kibum tajam lalu mengangguk "Aku paham. Ada yang lain?"

Kibum menarik napas dalam "Ketiga. Jangan ada perasaan. Sekali ada perasaan... kita harus mengakhiri semua" ia terdiam sejenak, berpikir "itu saja dariku"

"_Deal_. Biar kuulangi. _No insist, no skinship, no feel_" Siwon mengangkat 3 jarinya "_i have 1_ _condition_" jeda sejenak "Apapun keadaanya, jangan pernah bersandar di bahuku"

Alis Kibum berkerut "Itu konotasi atau denotasi?"

"Denotasi" Siwon menepuk bahu lebarnya "bahuku ini" bahu yang memang tipikal sangat enak dijadikan sandaran, seolah paling bisa diandalkan. Tapi toh Kibum juga seorang pria yang begitu mandiri, tidak butuh sandaran.

"Ah iya. Sama denganku, dalam keadaan apapun, jangan mencium keningku. _I have bad memory of it_"

"_Deal_?" Siwon mengangsurkan tangan,

"_Deal_!" Kibum menjabat tangan Siwon

Tidak ada yang salah dengan menjadi partner. Toh kalau sudah tidak suka bisa diakhiri. Tanpa beban.

"Dan Kibum ah, aku lapar. Tidak adakah yang bisa dimakan?"

Kibum menghela napas kencang. Kibum ah-dia bilang? Kibum bahkan tidak yakin bahwa mereka benar-benar dekat.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

Kibum berusaha berlaku sewajar mungkin. Berangkat ke kantor mepet jam aktif, terburu-buru seperti biasa. Saat jam makan siang, ia masih berusaha bersikap biasa, memilih meja di pojok kantin, memesan menu makan siang seperti biasa. Namun sebiasa apapun sikapmu, itu tidak akan berlaku di depan para sahabatmu, terutama yang bertipe Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

TRAK

Kibum melirik Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang duduk di depannya. Memasang tampang seperti pegawai BIN (Badan Investigasi Nakal)

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan manager penjualan yang baru?" Eunhyuk tanpa basa basi menggagalkan adegan Kibum menyuap nasi ke mulutnya yang sudah kosong.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Kibum dengan masih usaha berlaku seperti biasa, melanjutkan perjalanan sendok yang sempat gagal masuk mulut.

"Tumben makanmu banyak" komentar Ryeowook melihat baki Kibum dipenuhi nasi, yang biasanya hanya separuh porsi, sekarang full, 1 porsi.

Kibum tercekat. Ia melirik bakinya sendiri kemudian sadar, ini tidak biasanya "Aku hanya lapar" salahkan orang yang sudah _mengerjainya_ semalam, ditambah tidak suka sarapan, Kibum jadi _overly hungry_.

"Manager baru itu temanmu ya?" Eunhyuk kembali bertanya, hal yang sebenarnya memang sudah Kibum duga

"Aku hanya kenal"

"Padahal dialog 'sudah-belum' dan adegan 'maju-mundur' itu sesuatu sekali loh" Ryeowook menelan isi mulutnya "seperti drama india" sebenarnya ini Ryeowook akhir-akhir ini sedang tertarik film India, gara-gara suatu acara di KBS, Fluttering India-jika tidak salah.

"Iyakah? Apa perlu aku lihat rekaman cctv untuk memastikan?" ucap Kibum tanpa melirik. Dan jika memang benar, mungkin Siwon bisa ikut audisi film di India berjudul _Kute Kute but Hot_, sequel dari film _Kuch Kuch Hota Hai_

"Jadi bagaimana kau kenal dengan Choi Siwon?" tanya Ryeowook yang pada dasarnya mengulang pertanyaan Eunhyuk, dengan pemilihan kata berbeda. Pertanyaan yang sama-sama membuat kepala Kibum nyut-nyutan.

Seperti tiba-tiba ada musik berjudul 'Pusing pala Kibum' dimainkan. Ilusi sekali.

"Aku hanya kenal" Kibum meraih gelas air putihnya, merasa tenggorokan tiba-tiba kering karena terlintas adegan ia memakai baju meriah sambil nyanyi lagu tersebut di atas. Ngeri.

"Tapi ekspresimu seperti baru saja melihat orang yang sudah menidurimu"

Ding dong deng!

.

.

BRUSH

"Yah! Kim Kibum! Sembarangan kau menyembur wajah orang!"

"Uhuk uhuk" Kibum menarik beberapa lembar tissue, mengelap wajah Ryeowook yang basah kuyup disemburnya "maaf Ryeowook ah, maaf. Salahkan Eunhyuk uhuk uhuk" nyatanya ia sendiri masih kesulitan mengatur napas

"Lee Hyukjae, lain kali jaga bicaramu. Lihat aku basah kuyup begini"

"Maaf, maaf. _I was just saying_" Eunhyuk nyengir, pamer gusi kemudian menyeruput jus strawberri-nya. Bicara maaf pun tidak diselingi dengan raut menyesal.

"Aku bukan kau ya... tolong dicatat" Kibum menunjuk wajah Eunhyuk, lalu kembali meraih gelas air putihnya yang tersisa separuh. Kali ini ia benar-benar haus.

"Tapi ekspresimu lebih seperti kaget melihat partner ONS –mu"

Ding dong deng!

.

.

BRUSH

Dua kali, kali ini wajah Eunhyuk sasarannya dan penyebabnya justru ucapan Ryeowook.

"Yah! Kim Kibum!" Eunhyuk mengelap wajah dengan lengan baju "di Jepang kau belajar jadi dukun?!"

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk" semakin sulit Kibum mengatur napas. Wajahnya sudah semerah jus di gelas Eunhyuk. Terima kasih untuk kedua temannya yang bermulut begitu kurang ajar ini, walau memang apa diucapkan mereka benar "jaga bicara kalian"

Kibum membuka tutup botol susu di depannya, meminum sambil berharap kali ini berhasil. Ia lebih memilih melanjutkan makan, supaya kedua temannya tidak lagi bertanya (baca: investigasi).

"Lagipula kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan kami" Eunhyuk masih menunjukan raut sewot karena disembur "bagaimana kau kenal dengannya?"

"Aku kenal dia di Jepang"

"Di Jepang? Bagaimana ceritanya?" lihat, satu jawaban memang tidak akan cukup. Buktinya Ryeowook kembali malah terus bertanya.

Kibum menghela napas pasrah "Dia yang membantuku waktu dompetku hilang. Juga menyarankan menjual cincin tunangan, lalu kupakai shopping. _That's all_"

Mata Ryeowook memicing melihat Kibum yang memang berbohong. Ya kan tidak mungkin Kibum menjawab 'kemudian meniduriku 2 kali yang diulangi semalam' kan gila.

"Lengkapnya?" Eunhyuk kembali mendesak Kibum bercerita. Mirip guru TK meminta anak didiknya yang berdiri di depan kelas untuk bercerita tentang kejadian pagi ini, padahal anak itu bangun dengan kasur basah kena ompol.

"Dia mengajakku jalan-jalan keliling Tokyo. Begitulah"

"Ah, pantas waktu pulang dari Jepang kau begitu ceria. Jatuh cinta rupanya"

"Tidak mungkin" Kibum menatap Eunhyuk sinis

"Kemarin dia mencarimu, kelihatan cemas waktu Jaejoong cerita kau sedang tidak enak badan"

Cemas? Bukan nafsu? Ingin rasanya Kibum mengoreksi ucapan Ryeowook. Tapi ah, jangan buat masalah lebih dalam, lebih baik menghabiskan susu coklatnya untuk menambah energi. Lagipula susu kan baik untuk pertumbuhan, walaupun sudah tidak dalam masa pertumbuhan, siapa tahu bisa menumbuhkan yang lain...

Ryeowook mengamati botol yang Kibum teguk "Kibum ah, bukannya kau alergi susu?"

Kibum terpaku, menghentikan tegukan. _Lactose allergic(3)_ yang ia miliki memang lebih tinggi dibanding kebanyakan orang. Sudah tanggung, ¾ isi botol sudah masuk perut, tetap saja malam ini ia akan bolak balik ke toilet.

"Kibum ah, ingat sesakit apa kau waktu putus kemarin"

"Tuh, dengarkan ucapan Ryeowook. Tidak lucu jika kau harus jatuh ke tangan pria brengsek 2 kali"

Ryeowook gantian melirik Eunhyuk "Kau juga Eunhyuk ah. Mulailah berpikir hubungan yang serius, jangan hanya ganti pasangan sesukamu"

Kibum menatap Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk bergantian lalu tersenyum "Hei, aku ingat. Lagipula ini sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan yang waktu itu"

"Aku sekarang tidak ganti pasangan kok" Eunhyuk mengangkat baki, bangkit dari bangku sambil tersenyum "nanti sore aku mau kencan" kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Serius ia tidak lagi ganti pasangan?" Kibum bertanya pada Ryeowook begitu Eunhyuk sudah keluar dari kantin

Ryeowook manggut-manggut "Kau tahu kan yang terakhir ini? Dia lebih suka menyebutnya kencan dibanding _make out_. Ya... entahlah"

Jadi sebenarnya, teman Kibum yang menjalani _sex buddy relationship_ adalah Eunhyuk. Iya dia sangat berpengalaman dalam hal ini, tapi Kibum tidak akan pernah minta pendapat darinya.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

Menjelang sore, kacamata baru bertengger di hidung mancung Kibum yang akhirnya bisa menerima kenyataan sekarang ada di divisi penjualan, buktinya ia mulai membuka laporan penjualan dari staff. Ia membuka kotak memori perkuliahan di otaknya yang sudah terkubur selama hampir 4 tahun.

Suara telpon kantor di meja, jelas ia tidak bisa menebak siapa yang menelpon

"Blame Brand. Dengan Kim Kibum, divisi design eh penjualan di sini"

"Aku bosan" suara Siwon

Kibum berdecak "Sajangnim, ada beberapa laporan lama yang harus anda periksa"

"Bisakah kau datang ke ruanganku, supaya aku tidak bosan?"

Tahu apa yang ingin Kibum lakukan? Ia benar-benar ingin datang ke ruangan Siwon lalu menghantamkan telpon ke kepalanya. Apa Siwon tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kantor punya cctv dan ada kemungkinan pembicaraan ini pun diawasi?

"Bercanda, aku hanya melihatmu terlalu serius tadi"

Noa tylo- _Let your mind be blown_ menggetarkan ponsel Kibum. 'Yesung hyung' terpampang di layar. Tanpa ijin, Kibum menutup telpon dari Siwon, tidak peduli jabatan atau tampang yang bersungut di seberang sana.

"Kibum ah! Bisa bertemu nanti sore?"

Kibum menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga. Sama seperti Ryeowook, kekasihnya, suara Yesung memang tidak main-main, ia lebih memilih mengaktifkan loudspeaker lalu meletakan ponsel di atas meja "Ada apa hyung?"

"Bertemu saja. Kan sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" jeda, Kibum kembali menatap layar komputer "di dekat kantormu saja"

"Heum" jawab Kibum kemudian menutup telpon tanpa sekedar salam perpisahan. Pada dasarnya ia tidak suka diganggu saat bekerja, apalagi ketika otaknya harus mengais ceceran materi perkuliahan jaman dulu.

"Oh"

Kibum menoleh pintu, kepala Siwon menyembul dari sana tanpa terdengar suara ketukan sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau pakai kacamata"

"Ada apa datang kemari?" berhubung bukan pertanyaan, Kibum merasa tidak perlu menjawab ucapan Siwon.

"Kau menutup telponku tadi"

"Telpon kantor hanya untuk urusan kantor" Kibum melepas kacamata, digeletakkan begitu saja tanpa menekuk gagangnya.

"Aku tidak punya kontakmu juga" Siwon menghampiri Kibum, menduduki kursi di depan meja

"Kau kan kemarin mencari data rumahku, kenapa tidak sekalian tanya kontakku?"

"Nomor ponselmu sudah ganti kan? Kemarin saja aku tidak bisa menghubungimu" Siwon memainkan gagang kacamata Kibum, yang langsung direbut oleh yang punya "nanti sore temani aku makan"

Bahkan untuk makan pun harus ditemani? Kibum mendengus "Aku sudah ada janji"

Siwon menarik kursi di depan meja Kibum kemudian duduk "Dengar Kibum ah, aku bukan orang Korea, tidak tahu tempat makan enak dekat-dekat sini"

Bukan orang Korea -dia bilang? Kibum melirik sadis. "Lebih bisa dipercaya jika kau mengaku Batman"

Siwon nyengir "Aku bukan orang Seoul sih sebenarnya, tidak punya teman di sini" jeda, Siwon melirik layar komputer Kibum "termasuk teman tidur"

Lirikan sadis dari Kibum lagi

"Iya hanya makan. Aku tahu diri, semalam saja kau sampai kehabisan suara"

Wajah Kibum mendadak semerah map di kabinet urutan paling depan –anggap saja- efek radiasi sinar gamma komputer, bukan ucapan Siwon barusan "Nanti sore kutunggu kau. Kita keluar bersama saja"

Siwon hanya tersenyum lebar. Tidak berniat menggeser pantat untuk keluar ruangan Kibum.

"Bisakah anda keluar dari ruanganku. Sa-jang-nim?" Kibum sengaja menekan jabatan yang Siwon miliki, supaya sadar untuk tidak menggoda bawahan di jam kerja.

"Okay. Aku kembali ke ruangan"

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

Restoran rekomendasi Kibum sebenarnya tidak jauh dari kantor, hanya berjalan menyebrang kemudian masuk salah satu gang. Siwon-yang mengaku bukan orang Seoul-sudah pasti tidak tahu ada tempat makan enak di sini.

Siwon membolak-balik buku menu bertuliskan 'spesial sup Korea' "Di sini yang enak apa?" ia terlalu malas menelaah, menebak makanan paling enak.

"Sup"

Lelah anak ini, pikir Siwon menghela napas "Sup yang mana? Semua yang ada di sini sup" bagaimana bisa menebak sup yang Kibum maksud, 25 macam sup dihidangkan dengan berbagai nama.

Kibum hanya nyengir lalu melanjutkan memilih menu.

"Waktu aku menelponmu tadi, aku sedang memeriksa penjualan terakhir" Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan, berharap otak Kibum agak sedikit relax.

Kibum mendongak sejenak "Lalu?" kemudian ia kembali fokus pada buku menu

"Tidak ada perkembangan, sangat mencolok dibanding jangka sebelum-sebelumnya"

"Kupikir hanya aku yang sedang berpikir begitu. Peluncuran pertama biasanya bisa sampai 3 kali relaunch. Lah ini... kurang ada respon" dari nada bicara, terdengar Kibum agak kesal.

"Menurutmu kenapa bisa begitu?"

Kibum menutup buku menu "Jujur atau bohong?"

"Bohong"

"Karena design tas dan sepatu tidak semenarik biasanya"

"Kalau jujur?"

"Karena yang mendesign bukan aku"

Siwon tercengang, kemudian tertawa terbahak mendengar jawaban itu, Kibum malah hanya tersenyum cuek. Entah itu hanya guyon atau memang ternyata seorang Kim Kibum ternyata punya _narcissism level_ yang tinggi.

"Kita harus bicarakan ini dengan produksi"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Kim Kibum ya?"

Kibum dan Siwon menoleh ke seorang bibi dengan apron terpasang.

"Ahjumma" Kibum buru-buru berdiri, menunduk memberi salam "lama tidak bertemu" namun kemudian ia didekap kencang. Pemandanganya mirip seekor anak kucing dipeluk ibu beruang.

"Iya kau benar" Ahjumma pemilik restoran itu melepas pelukan lalu tanpa ijin menyentuh pipi Kibum "aigoo, kau kurusan ya"

"Ternyata benar dugaanku, dia tidak sekurus ini tadinya" gumam Siwon.

Kibum melirik Siwon heran "Iya begitulah" jawabnya tersenyum pada bibi tadi

"Ah, pasti gara-gara hubunganmu ya?" bibi itu akhirnya membuat jarak dengan Kibum

"Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk pasti" gumam Kibum pasrah dengan kelakuan kedua sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan, buktinya kau sekarang sudah dapat yang lebih tampan"

Kibum melirik Siwon yang mendongak, terkejut dengan ucapan ahjumma ini. Siwon sampai berhenti meraba buku menu.

"Ah bukan...hahaha" Kibum tertawa garing "anu...ahjumma, dia ini atasanku"

"Oh atasan? Ya ampun tampan sekali. Ya sudah, dengannya saja"

Dengannya saja? Dalam hal apa? Jika sekedar _having sex_ sih sudah.

Kibum melirik Siwon yang menggoyangkan kepala pura-pura tidak dengar "Anu ahjumma. Dia hanya ingin tanya menu yang paling enak"

Si bibi merangkul bahu Siwon "Kau suka daging domba? Tidak punya darah tinggi kan? Itu enak sekali"

"Tuh, dengar sendiri dari yang punya restoran" Kibum menarik kursi lalu kembali duduk

"Jadi 1 sup domba? Itu kan bagus untuk vitalitas"

Kibum dan Siwon berpandangan, lalu tertawa garing bersama

"Ah, ahjumma ini tahu sekali merayu pelanggan" Kibum canggung meraih tissue lalu mengelap meja yang padahal sudah bersih "Aku pesan sup udang ya"

"Tidak usah dengan sup domba pun aku sudah cukup fit, ahjumma" Siwon tertawa lebar kemudian canggung karena dipelototi Kibum "aku mau ke toilet di mana ya?" di luar kantor, jangan harap jabatan menjadi sesuatu yang diandalkan, bahkan status Siwon sebagai dominan pun tidak berlaku, yah kecuali sudah benar-benar di atas ranjang.

"Lurus, ada pintu menuju dapur, belok kanan" bibi itu mencatat pesanan "itu saja? Tunggu ya" kemudian ia pergi mengikuti Siwon.

"Kibum ah!" suara khas Yesung terdengar menggema di ruangan, Kibum hanya menjawab dengan lambaian "kudengar kau dipindahkan ke penjualan?" tanya Yesung menggeret kursi lalu duduk

Kibum menghela napas, bentuk menahan amarah tingkat tinggi "Sepertinya itu berita bahagia bagi Ryeowook, sampai mengabarimu begitu cepat"

"Ei, jangan begitu" Yesung tanpa ijin mencolek-colek lengan Kibum "Pinjam buku sketsamu"

Helaan napas lagi "Untuk apa?"

"Pinjam, aku lihat"

Kibum membuka clutch bag, mengeluarkan buku sketsa kecil lalu menyerahkanya pada Yesung. Yesung adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang dekat Kibum yang tahu kebiasaannya, selalu membawa buku sketsa untuk menumpahkan apapun di otak. Mulai ide design, sketsa iseng, hingga...

Yesung membuka catatan Kibum dari halaman depan "Hankyung brengsek? Baji_" hampir saja Kibum menarik kembali catatanya, namun Yesung mengelak "iya, iya aku skip bagian itu" ia meneruskan membuka halaman, melewati gambar bermacam setan, makian dan semacamnya yang ia tahu untuk siapa ditujukan "kapan kau mulai menggambar yang ini?"

Mata Kibum mengikuti jari telunjuk Yesung yang mendarat di atas gambar clutch bag denim "Ketika aku kembali ke Korea, sekitar 3 minggu?"

Yesung kembali membolak-balik buku Kibum. Semakin jauh, matanya semakin lebar.

"Kibum ah"

"Hyung?" Kibum tersentak karena tiba-tiba Yesung menggenggam tanganya. Ia berharap dengan sangat cctv di restoran ini tidak tersambung dengan ponsel Ryeowook, bisa pecah bisul gajah se Afrika.

"Jadilah designer WhyStyle" genggaman tangan Yesung semakin erat.

"Aku belum bosan kerja di Blame" Kibum berusaha melepas tangan Yesung, namun gagal

"Kau kan sudah pindah ke penjualan, tidak mendesign lagi"

Kibum menarik paksa tanganya "Kubilang tidak. Bisa betul-betul dipecat jika aku ketahuan"

"Dengar Kibum ah, kau tidak akan ketahuan. Aku akan menggunakan nama lain atas designmu ini semua"

"No"

"Kibum ah...kumo_"

"Ye..sung hyung kan?"

Yesung mendongak, alisnya berkerut memandang Siwon yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi "Siwon? Ya ampun!"

Kibum melirik cuek adegan pelukan antara Yesung dan Siwon. Entah kenapa ia teringat kuda dan kura-kura di Discovery Channel.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Yesung melepas pelukan lalu kembali duduk

"Makan malam? Hyung sendiri?" Siwon kembali bertanya setelah menarik bangku, duduk di samping Kibum.

Seorang pelayan datang mengantar pesanan Siwon dan Kibum lalu mengeluarkan catatan, bersiap menulis pesanan Yesung.

"Sup jamur" ucap Yesung tanpa melihat menu, kemudian kembali menatap Siwon "aku sedang menghasut Kibum. Memintanya mendesign di tokoku"

"Kibum? Mendesign di tokomu?" tanya Siwon

Kibum diam. Ia lebih berminat meniup supnya yang mengepul daripada ikut bicara. Sudah lelah –kata anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Iya. Kau tahu aku ingin punya fashion line kecil-kecilan? Awalnya hanya kacamata, tapi ingin mulai produksi tas. Nah, Kibum ini dipindahkan ke penjualan, jadi aku ingin menariknya mendesign di tempatku. Freelance"

Siwon melirik Kibum. Kibum menyuap udang.

"Padahal kan aku bisa mencarikan nama design untuknya. Supaya tidak ketahuan Blame" lanjut Yesung

"Jadi kau mau freelance di tempat lain?" tanya Siwon kali ini pada Kibum

"Hyung, kau tahu Siwon ini siapa?" tanya Kibum, Yesung menggeleng "dia ini managerku"

Yesung melongo. Kaget? Jelas. Setahunya background pendidikan Siwon sama sekali bukan design. Dan ia pikir Siwon adalah teman menjelang dekat bagi Kibum, pengganti Hankyung. Tidak seharusnya ia melobi Kibum di depan managernya sendiri, itu bodoh. Bodoh sekali.

Kibum tersenyum sedikit melihat reaksi Yesung "Nah. Sekarang bagaimana menurutmu? Di depan managerku kau masih mau membujukku? Aku tidak mau berlaku aneh-a_"

"Ya menurutku tidak apa-apa sih" sela Siwon, Kibum memandangnya heran "jika memang tidak di bawah Blame, asal tidak ketahuan tidak masalah"

"Kau gila?!" Kibum menoleh ke Siwon, membuat celah kancing pada kemejanya terbuka.

Yesung memandang heran mereka berdua. Siwon memang sangat 'digilai' tapi bukan oleh bawahannya, dengan cara seperti ini. Ini bukan seperti pembicaraan atasan-bawahan, seakrab apapun mereka. Dan lagi... tanda yang terlihat pada celah kemeja Kibum seolah ikut bercerita.

"Ada 3 seri, itu berarti sekitar 12 design. Tidak sayang jika suatu saat designmu malah tidak sempat publish karena _out of date_?"

Kibum mendesah. Dahi sengaja ia dekatkan pada mangkuk sup yang mengepul supaya agak sedikit bisa dipakai berpikir.

"Baiklah, kau tinggal sebutkan nama yang kau suka" Yesung menepuk-nepuk bahu Kibum

"Aku tidak bilang aku mau kan?!" Kibum menepis tangan Yesung

"Sudahlah Hyung, pakai saja nama sesukamu. Ddangkoma misalkan" Siwon mulai menyendok potongan domba di mangkuknya

"Tidak mau! Pakai Trevor saja! Mana ada yang mau disamakan dengan kura-kura jelek begitu" Kibum kemudian kembali menyuap supnya, diiringi tatapan geli Yesung dan Siwon.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

"Halo sayang!" sapa Yesung begitu panggilan telpon tersambung.

"Hyung! Bagaimana?" terdengar suara Ryeowook dari seberang sana

"Kibum akhirnya setuju. Musim ini Whystyle akan produksi male bag" Yesung tersenyum, sambil terus melihat ke spion depan, bersiap mengeluarkan mobil dari tempat parkir

"Wuah, serius? Aku tidak sabar peluncurannya"

"Semoga Kibum terus di penjualan" Yesung kemudian teringat sesuatu "Kibum dan Siwon, ada hubungan apa mereka?"

"Manager-bawahan? Mereka bertemu di Jepang sebelumnya. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada yang aneh saja" Yesung melirik kaca restoran sup tadi, Siwon dan Kibum sedang membicarakan perluasan pasar.

.

.

TBC

Glossary :

Sex buddy : partner sex tetap, semacam 'aku milikmu, tapi hanya di ranjang'

ONS : One Night Stand. (ber)cinta satu malam.

Lactose allergic : alergi laktosa (susu). Manusia yg gak punya alergi ini, justru dianggap mutan, yg beda tingkat sensitivitas nya. Kayak aku, alergi akut tapi masih doyan bgt minum susu *gak nanya*

English bermasalahkah? Kemarin ada yang kasih masukan, siapa tahu gak mudeng. Ya belajar dong /dzig. Bukan ding. Karena pas pertama ketemu Siwon-Kibum pake english, jadi keterusan. Dan lagi ada ungkapan terlalu vulgar kalo diucap bahasa Indonesia. Harap dimengerti, tapi kalo memang bermasalah, bakal aku coba kurangin.

Ada yang gak nyangka alur ff ini? Sama dong! Wkwkwk. Aku juga bingung sama otakku sendiri nih.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**Title : Desir**

**Chap : 5**

**Genre : Yaoi, Drama, Smooth kecut**

**Rate : M**

**Length : ± 3350 words**

Baiklah, sebelum puasa, aku ngebut nulis ini karena gak mungkin post pas puasa. Yakali, ngrusak amal puasa orang lain juga.

Terima kasih buat cemua komen, kritik dan saran kemaren. Btw, aku gak tersinggung kok, wahai reader yang kasih masukan tentang english. Malah bersyukur kamu mau mampir, kasih kritik. Dan, satu hal. Ini yaoi non mpreg. _Gak akan ada adegan cowok hamil kemudian melahirkan ya_.

.

.

.

**Start!**

**.**

Kibum buru-buru menyalakan mesin mobil, bahkan tidak terpikir memanaskannya dulu, sudah kadung jengkel pagi ini. Alasannya? Sebuah pesan dari Jaejoong berbunyi 'Semua team jangan lupa hari ini datang lebih awal, kita menyambut kedatangan direktur yang baru'

Hal paling menjengkelkan adalah, apa kabar Siwon, atasannya langsung? Kenapa sama sekali tidak menyinggung tentang ini? Padahal mereka semalam _tidur_ bersama walau Siwon pergi sebelum Kibum bangun pagi tadi. Jika diurutkan, semua ini memang gara-gara Siwon. Kibum memang suka sekali tidur larut hingga bangun kesiangan, tapi semenjak kontrak (tanpa surat kontrak) itu, pelajaran disiplin yang diselingi dengan tabokan ibunya, sama sekali tidak membekas bagi Kibum. Ia enggan turun dari ranjang lalu bersiap, hanya ingin tetap menempel otot maskulin kecoklatan itu hingga akhirnya kebablasan.

Kibum memasang earphone, lalu menekan kontak Siwon dengan anarkis.

"Yah, Choi Siwon! Kau di mana?" bentak Kibum begitu telpon diangkat

"_Aku di basement kantor"_

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang direktur baru itu!"

"_Kukira kau sudah tahu, lagipula tidak begitu penting juga"_

Kibum menggeram jengkel, tidak penting –dia bilang? "Dan kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"_Karena kau masih terlalu pulas. Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan" _

"Ah! Akibatnya aku terlambat begini kau tahu?!" Kibum melirik jok sebelah, untung materi meeting nanti tidak tertinggal.

"_Iyakah? Sudah terlambat berapa minggu?"_

"Heeeeh... dengar, kalau nanti aku dapat masalah, kau yang harus tanggung jawab, namamu yang pertama kali kusebut!"

"_Oke aku akan tanggung jawab, asal nanti anak kita kembar"_

"Brengsek!" maki Kibum kemudian melempar ponselnya ke dashboard. Ia menginjak gas seperti orang menyingkirkan permen karet menempel di sepatu.

Akhirnya, setelah kurang dari 10 menit, mobil Kibum sampai di basement kantor. Seolah kabur dikejar penagih utang, Kibum buru-buru mengambil 2 tasnya lalu berjalan cepat masuk kantor.

"Sh*t" rutuknya ketika berniat berlari namun pantatnya nyeri. Salahkan Siwon lagi.

Jam tangan menunjukan pukul 8.45 pagi, seharusnya belum terlambat bagi Kibum –jika keadaaanya tidak seperti sekarang. Ia mengambil langkah panjang menuju pintu lift, untungnya langsung terbuka, tanpa perasaan ia menekan tombol lantai 4 seperti berniat membunuh kecoa di dinding.

Tepat saat pintu lift hampir, sedikit lagi tertutup, muncul tangan yang seenaknya menyela. Sesosok pria berjas hitam rapi masuk, sama buru-burunya dengan Kibum, menekan tombol 3.

"Makin telat aku" lirih Kibum, segera melengos gara-gara dilirik sekilas oleh orang itu.

Segalanya berjalan baik-baik saja awalnya hingga ketika lift baru akan bergerak meninggalkan lantai 2 tiba-tiba...

JLEG JLEG GLEG

Lift berhenti dibarengi lampu mati.

Tubuh Kibum terhuyung tanpa sengaja menubruk pria berjas tadi.

"Maaf" Kibum langsung menjauhkan badan "Ada apa ini? Liftnya mati" ia menekan semua tombol yang ada. Jauh lebih anarkis dari waktu baru masuk tadi.

"Listriknya mati" gumam pria itu

Kibum merogoh saku jas, saku celana hingga kantong tas "Dan ponselku tertinggal di mobil. Good" teringat bagaimana ia yang melempar sendiri ponselnya ke dashboard mobil.

Terlambat, ponsel tertinggal dan sekarang terjebak di dalam lift. Entah Kibum harus bagaimana lagi. Ia beringsut duduk di pojok lift sambil memeluk tas.

Pria itu ikut duduk di samping Kibum "Kau kerja di sini?"

Kibum melirik lalu mengangguk.

"Part time? Magang?"

Dahi Kibum berkerut, matanya menyipit sinis. Terhitung 3 tahun ia bekerja di sini, dan... Apa tadi? Part time? Magang? Itu tidak ada bedanya dengan mahasiswa. Memang ia sering dianggap lebih muda dari umurnya, tapi tidak dalam lingkup pekerjaan begini. Mata Kibum mengamati pria ini dari pucuk kepala sampai ujung sepatu. Palingan seumuran Siwon, pikirnya. Dan ia jadi berpikir iseng.

"Aku... magang"

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya pria itu lagi

_Dan apa pedulimu_? Kibum sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat galak, walau kenyataanya ia bukan orang yang bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi. Lihat saja tampangnya sudah seperti ingin menggigit hidung mancung di depannya.

Kibum lebih memilih melengos, memandangi atap lift yang gelap.

Ada cahaya. Kibum melirik sebelah, pria tadi menyalakan ponselnya. Boleh pinjam? Untuk sekedar main game begitu? Pria tadi balas melirik, membuat Kibum menggeser pantat ke pojokan.

Kibum mengira hampir 10 menit ia terjebak di sini "Haaah semoga listrik segera nyala. Kantor ini pasti punya management energi yang bagus. Pasti" ia bermonolog, meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Kau tidak suka padaku?"

Kibum melirik si partner terjebak "Hah? Apa?"

"Kutanya, kau tidak suka padaku?" ulang pria itu menatap Kibum diterangi cahaya dari ponselnya

Bibir Kibum melongo, kemudian mengatup, ingin berucap tapi bingung "_No, it's not that. Just because you are a stranger_" jujur merasa sedikit bersalah, sangat sedikit, gara-gara punya kebiasaan tidak ramah pada orang asing. Siapa suruh begitu banyak tanya.

Pria itu terus memandangi Kibum, dari puncak kepala hingga pucuk sepatu kemudian kembali naik ke 2 tas yang Kibum dekap. Tas berkas dan clutch bag.

"Pinjam tasmu"

Kibum memandang curiga, memeluk tas semakin erat.

Pria itu berdecak "Kita di dalam lift terkunci, tidak mungkin aku bisa membawa kabur tasmu"

Sepertinya orang ini bisa membaca pikiran, pikir Kibum menyerahkan clutch bag-nya.

"Ini bukan produk Blame kan?" pria itu menerangi tas Kibum dengan ponsel, Kibum tidak menjawab "_retro but cool_. Buatan siapa?"

"Buatanku" jawab Kibum refleks. Tidak terpikir akibat dari ucapannya

Pria itu terus memeriksa clutch bag berbahan jeans itu, hingga menemukan label di pojok bawah "stYle? Brand baru? Kau bilang_"

"Brand milik temanku. Aku hanya menyumbang ide"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kibum" jawab Kibum singkat. Jujur sudah jengah dengan pria ini, segala macam dijadikan pertanyaan dan niat Kibum untuk mengerjai malah berbalik padanya seperti boomerang.

"Kau tidak menanyakan namaku?"

"Haruskah?" Kibum balik tanya

"Tidak juga. Tapi kau bilang tadi sudah terlambat, siapa tahu alasan terjebak di dalam lift tidak bisa dipercaya, kau bisa menyebut namaku sebagai saksi_"

"Siapa namamu?" sela Kibum terpaksa

Ting

Listrik menyala. Lift kembali bergerak.

"Cho Kyuhyun" ucap orang itu kemudian berjalan keluar lift

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

Kepala Kibum berputar 180° ke kiri lalu 180° ke kanan, mencari Siwon yang setahunya sudah lebih dulu sampai kantor. Ia sampai tidak mengerti apa yang dari tadi para pangkat tinggi bicarakan di depan podium.

"Dan, sudah saatnya kita semua mengenal Presiden Direktur yang baru. Tuan Cho, silakan masuk"

Kibum yang tadinya menahan ngantuk parah duduk di barisan depan, kini mendadak bangun. Matanya melotot tidak percaya melihat orang yang sedang berjalan, menuju podium seakan slow motion dengan kecepatan sepersepuluh realita "Sh*t" rutuknya keras diredam suara tepuk tangan.

Teman-teman di sekeliling Kibum menatapnya curiga.

"_Seat_, maksudku. _Seat_. Dudukan bangku ini agak mengganjal" Kibum nyengir canggung tapi cengiran ini hilang begitu sang Presdir meliriknya.

"Mati kau Kim Kibum" gumam Kibum menunduk jengkel.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

Wajah Kibum kusut seperti orang yang gajinya kena pending, padahal penyebabnya adalah...

"Jadi, ada kemajuan apa di penjualan?"

Hari apa ini? Kenapa begitu banyak masalah?

Kibum melirik Junsu, yang sudah turun jabatan jadi wakil Presiden Direktur. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursi, berniat melakukan presentasi, yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh Choi Siwon terhormat.

"Jadi kami sudah mendapat persetujuan_"

"Pasar Eropa, walau barus sebatas Inggris"

Kibum melirik pintu ruangan meeting, Choi Siwon sedang berjalan dari sana dengan amat santai. Seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

Dan pembicaraan tentang 'pasar' pun terus mengalir tanpa Kibum sadari hingga berubah tema menjadi 'defisit anggaran produksi'. Dengar-dengar, bagian produksi tidak terima jika harus mengurangi biaya produksi dengan mencari bahan baku alternatif yang kualitasnya tidak sebanding dengan yang sekarang dipakai.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa mengurangi biaya _advertise_, itu kan bagian pemasaran juga" Eunhyuk yang bagian pemasaran protes.

Suara pintu pojok dibuka. Mata Kibum bertemu denganya, seseorang yang ia kenali sebagai partner terjebak di lift alias Cho Kyuhyun alias Presdir yang baru, masuk ruangan. Anehnya tidak ikut duduk, hanya berdiri di pojok ruangan, seolah menonton debat mahasiswa. Kibum buru-buru menunduk, menghindari tatapan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kibum ssi?"

Kibum menatap Eunhyuk "Apa?"

Eunhyuk menghela napas "Kau kan pernah jadi bagian produksi juga, tahu benar bahan yang digunakan design mu. Jadi bagaimana?"

Kibum menatap seisi ruangan. Jaejoong, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Siwon, dan lainnya ternyata cukup lumayan. _Good looking_ malah "Tidak usah pakai model. Kita pakai saja orang sendiri, gunakan karyawan"

Kibum kembali menunduk, memainkan pegas ballpoint.

"Aku setuju" suara Jaejoong diikuti lainnya "yang jadi masalah, siapa yang akan jadi _main cast_?"

"Pilih saja. Kalian lumayan kok, tidak kalah dengan model mahasiswa yang biasa kita pakai" Kibum masih memainkan ballpoint.

Semua orang memandang Kibum walau ia tidak sadar itu.

"Aku pilih Kim Kibum"

CTAK!

Suara Choi Siwon membuat ballpoint terlempar ke tengah meja.

"Maksudmu? Aku? Gila_"

"Aku setuju!" bukan hanya satu atau dua suara, tapi seluruh penghuni ruangan meneriakan hal sama.

"Lagipula tubuh Kibum sekarang mirip model-model androgini itu" teriak Junsu kemudian dipelototi Kibum yang sesaat lupa kasta.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau katakan, Kibum ssi" ucap Siwon.

Kibum ganti melototi Siwon. Siwon nyengir lalu berdiri bersiap presentasi yang tadi belum sempat disampaikan karena terlambat. Sedangkan bawahanya, Kibum, masih menatapnya sadis.

Lihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, Choi Siwon, Kibum menyeringai.

"Pasar Inggris, musim dingin nanti sudah siap untuk_"

Kibum memundurkan bangku hingga ke belakang punggung Jaejoong, menatap lurus ke arah Siwon.

"Untuk beberapa pusat_"

Kibum menyilangkan kaki kanan di atas kaki kiri.

Siwon melonggarkan dasi "Ehem... Bebeberapa perbelanjaan sangat_"

Kibum melepas 3 kancing kemeja. Jari telunjuknya mengusap pelan bibir lalu turun, terus turun menyusuri leher.

Siwon meraih kertas di meja, memakainya untuk mengipasi kepalanya yang serasa mendidih "Ehem! Sa...ngat tertarik dengan winter design kita yang lalu_"

Kibum mengambil pensil dari saku jas. Menggosok pensil itu pelan sambil terus menatap Siwon.

"Ehem! Ehem" napas Siwon semakin berat "beberapa design...huft" ia mengusap kening yang tiba-tiba begitu basah keringat "design akan mendapat_"

Kibum mengulum ujung pensil.

Sambil menarik ujung kerah kemeja. Leher hingga perpotongan dadanya jelas di depan mata Siwon.

Siwon, demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, semakin sulit bernapas. Alasannya? Celana kerjanya semakin sesak, belum lagi jantungnya berdebar secepat shinkansen. Dan itu di depan umum, saat sedang presentasi.

"Intinya kita harus mengirim winter design terakhir dulu untuk mereka. Sekian, terima kasih"

Rasakan kau Choi Siwon. Menghilang sejak pagi, kemudian malah menghasut orang, Kibum menyeringai lebar melihat punggung yang naik turun meninggalkan ruangan terburu-buru.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

Kibum baru saja kembali dari meeting namun...

SRET

BRUK

Choi Siwon menarik Kibum masuk ke ruangannya, menutup pintu lalu semua tirai ruangan.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Kibum baru saja ingin berontak, tapi tubuhnya dipepet ke pintu

"Tanggung jawab!"

Alis Kibum bertaut "Apa? Kalaupun harus tanggung jawab itu kan kau" mengingat selama ini siapa yang berstatus dominan.

"Tidak ingat yang kau lakukan saat meeting tadi? Lihat akibatnya?" Siwon menunjuk arah selangkanganya yang menggembung

Kibum tertawa geli "Rasakan! Salah siapa seenak_ hmmph" ia mendorong Siwon yang menciumnya liar tapi gagal, malah ciuman itu semakin menuntut.

Siwon menarik Kibum ke meja, sementara ia duduk di atas kursi "_Please_..." ia menatap Kibum.

Kibum kembali tertawa geli melihat celana Siwon terlihat begitu menyiksa. Toh, ia tidak tega juga, bagaimana pun itu _mainan_ favoritnya. Ia melepas gesper Siwon lalu duduk di bawah meja "Dengar, ini tidak akan lama. Aku malas jika harus berantakan di kantor" tangan dan bibirnya mulai service pada milik Siwon.

Siwon menggenggam pegangan kursi. Tidak perah ia pikir bahwa Kibum, yang (dulu) begitu halus saat disentuh, kini sangat lihai. Kibum telah belajar banyak darinya.

Tok tok tok

"Sh*t" umpat Siwon.

Cklek

Belum sempat menjawab ketukan, pintu lebih dulu terbuka.

"Hyung?"

_Hyung? Sialan! Ada yang datang_. Kibum yang terkejut langsung melepas _mainanya_, beringsut masuk kolong meja.

Siwon memajukan kursi, membereskan celana "Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Ingin memberimu oleh-oleh"

Suaranya seperti kukenal, batin Kibum. Ia mendadak panik, suara sepatu mendekat.

"Bawa saja. Berikan pada temanmu"

"Bukankah kau suka rokok kretek dari Indonesia?"

Kibum yakin benar, ia tahu suara orang ini.

"Aku sudah berhenti merokok" siwon menarik berkas tumpukan atas "aku sibuk, jika tidak ada_"

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Aku pulang, tapi bukan ke rumah itu. Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, sebaiknya kau keluar, Presdir"

_Presdir? Hyung? Jadi itu tadi Cho Kyuhyun? _

Suara sepatu menjauh, diikuti suara pintu dibuka lalu ditutup.

Kibum mendorong kursi Siwon lalu keluar dari kolong meja "Tahu kan, akibatnya jika berbuat mesum di kantor? Ah sudahlah, aku banyak urusan" ia lalu keluar ruangan Siwon, menuju ruangan Presdir sambil komat kamit membaca doa.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

Apalah arti sebuah nama, kata Shakespeare, Kibum tidak kenal orang itu, hanya terlalu sering dengar orang lain menyebutnya. Shakespeare adalah penulis novel romance, yang dengar-dengar kisah cintanya tidak berakhir bahagia. Pantas saja Kibum tidak pernah membaca karyanya, manga semacam One Piece masih menjadi objek baca.

Kembali pada kasus ini, Kibum tidak setuju dengan si Shakespeare itu, jika perlu ingin mendebatnya. Lihat bagaimana nasib Kibum sekarang, hanya gara-gara nama, hidupnya hari ini tidak tenang. Ia berharap nama yang didengarnya di lift tadi pagi bukan 'Cho Kyuhyun' ganti saja satu hurufnya menjadi Cho Kihyun, Cho Juhyun _or anything_, asal bukan nama yang sama dengan label di depannya sekarang.

Kibum mengetuk ragu pintu di depannya hingga terdengar begitu pelan. Ia berharap si penunggu ruangan tidak dengar saja, namun ia sadar jika begitu masalah tidak akan selesai. Ia mengetuk lebih keras, mengganti harapan menjadi 'cepatlah persilakan aku masuk'

"Masuk"

Doa anak baik memang cepat dikabulkan Tuhan. Ia menurut, berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan yang mungkin 3 kali luas ruanganya yang sekarang dan mungkin sekitar 4 kali luas ruanganya dulu.

"Ada apa?"

Kibum cemberut. Sosok di depannya ini hanya melirik sekilas kemudian kembali sibuk atau pura-pura sibuk membaca berkas. Yeah, anggap saja aku enigma dalam hidupmu, batinnya.

"Aku_saya datang untuk minta maaf" Kibum menunduk dalam, hampir menggali lantai ruangan CEO Cho Kyuhyun.

Sang Presdir menatap Kibum "Minta maaf? Untuk?"

Tarikan napas panjang, seperti ibu hamil sedang senam, Kibum hembuskan. Pasrah sebenarnya, tapi tidak mungkin keluar begini saja.

"Saya minta maaf atas perlakuan di lift tadi"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Begitu saja? Kibum baru berani mendongak. Tidak apa-apa, dia bilang? Entah kenapa tidak bisa percaya.

"Kim Kibum kan?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Aku sedang membaca datamu" Cho Kyuhyun terhormat itu mengangkat berkas dengan foto Kibum yang masih chubby terpampang di depannya.

Kibum terkesiap. _Hell_, aku akan dipecat, batin Kibum dengan wajah pucat mendadak.

"Tidak ada keterangan kau punya myshophobia(1) atau Chiraptophobia(2) atau phobia lainnya. Tapi kenapa kau begitu panik waktu kita bertemu di lift tadi?"

Kibum menunduk tidak menjawab. Apa tadi? Musophobia? Phobia tikuskah? Silaptopobia? Phobia laptop rusak, bukan? Satu-satunya phobia yang dijangkitnya hanya nomoneyphobia(3).

Tentang panik, Kibum yakin tadi sama sekali tidak panik, hanya bersikap waspada. Haruskah jujur mengatakan bahwa ia bukan tipikal orang delusi yang saat terjebak di lift dengan seorang pria tampan entah bagaimana mereka akan bercerita, tertawa, jatuh cinta? Atau berharap adegan lebih jauh seperti dibopong untuk mengakali atap lift mencari udara, lalu jatuh bertindihan, jatuh cinta? Oh, hidup Kibum lebih dari sekedar fiksi.

"Kau tadinya di design kan?"

"Iya, sebelum dihukum pindah ke penjualan" gumam Kibum, hampir tidak terdengar

"Kenapa pindah di penjualan?"

"Kan dihukum" lebih lirih

"Kau tahu kan, kita tidak boleh seenaknya mendesign untuk produk lain?"

Mati riwayatku, aku belum siap pindah ke Why Style, bisnis itu baru dirintis "Iya, saya tahu saya salah"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, menaruh data Kibum lalu menatapnya "Mengingat sejarahmu yang bagus, bagaimana jika kau kembali ke design saja?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau, Kim Kibum ssi. Aku akan merekomendasikanmu kembali ke design"

Kibum tersenyum sinis "Apa begitu mudah untuk anda melakukan itu, sajangnim?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Mudah, tanda tanganku begitu ampuh"

Kibum menarik napas panjang. Bayangan bagaimana sulitnya akhir-akhir ini mengurus starategi perluasan pasar muncul, menampar tanpa ampun. Ia dan Siwon begitu kelimpungan mencari link pasar Eropa. Tangan yang terbiasa menggenggam pensil dan sketsa, dipaksa menghitung dan berurusan dengan angka berikut strategi bla bla bla. Sekarang? Apa? Hanya dengan tanda tangan ia akan dikembalikan ke design? Apa orang ini sekarang hanya sedang pamer kekuasaan padanya? _Hell_.

"Ah, jadi begitulah pekerjaan para pemegang kekuasaan. Gampang saja mereka memindah orang seperti memindahkan telur dalam peti" ucap Kibum sarkastik.

"Sebelumnya bukan aku kan yang memindahkanmu? Seharusnya_"

"Melihat data, belum genap sebulan saya dipindahkan. Saya baru saja berhasil beradaptasi" Kibum menarik napas "telur juga bisa pecah, sajangnim"

Kyuhyun terkesiap melihat tampang Kibum yang tadinya takut dan ragu berubah menjadi begitu seram. Takut? Bukan, Kyuhyun hanya heran dan penasaran dengan bawahanya ini.

"Kau tidak ingin kembali ke design? Apa memang ingin sekalian mendesign di tempat lain? keluar Blame?"

Kibum tercekat "Bukan itu, bukan ya ampun. Maksud saya bukan itu" berubah kembali takut dan ragu "saya ingin kembali, tapi nanti jika memang masalah penjualan sudah beres. Bukan sekarang"

"Heeeum begitu" Kyuhyun mengangguk "kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita buat perjanjian. Kau yang jadi leader team promosi kali ini. Jika bisa menaikan penjualan, kau akan dipindahkan ke design, jadi pimpinan. Tapi jika tidak, kau boleh mendesign di tempat lain. Bukan sebagai freelance, tapi tetap. Dalam artian kau akan dikeluarkan dari Blame"

Kibum tercengang. Menelan ludah rasanya seperti menelan segenggam kerikil. Ada rasa menyesal kenapa ia tadi begitu keras kepala, sudah tahu bicara dengan sang Presiden Direktur Tapi sudah terlanjur melempar kail sekarang umpanya ditarik hiu, jika dilepas ia tidak dapat apa-apa, tapi jika ditarik ada kemungkinan ia dapat tangkapan besar itupun jika tidak ikut tercebur.

"Bagaimana? _Deal_?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan

Kibum menggigit bibir. Ia meletupkan jari-jarinya yang sudah terangkat. Hingga akhirnya...

"_Deal_"

Kibum mulai terbayang design peralatan menyelam yang bagus untuknya.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk memandang troli yang Kibum dorong. Troli, bukan keranjang belanjaan seperti biasanya yang hanya berisi peralatan mandi. Fakta bahwa tadi Kibum sendiri yang minta ikut ke supermarket padahal sudah cukup mengherankan.

"Daun bawang? Kubis? Bawang bombay? Saus tiram?" mengherankan, mengingat Ryeowook tahu benar betapa malas temannya ini memasak, bahkan untuk sekedar memasak nasi sendiri di rumah.

Kibum meletakan kubis kembali ke troli "Ada apa memang?" agak sangsi pertanyaan Ryeowook tadi

"Akan ada acara di tempatmu?" tanya Ryeowook, Kibum menggeleng

"Sudah waktunya ibumu datang?" tanya Eunhyuk

Kibum menggeleng lagi "Kenapa?" sedikit menyesal ikut mereka belanja, diinterogasi begini. Ia ikut karena mereka lebih tahu bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan dan tahan berapa lama. Kibum sendiri belanja karena ingin menyediakan bahan makanan di rumah, jadi tidak akan repot saat malam atau pagi buta ada _tamu_ kelaparan, ia tidak harus menelpon semua restoran hanya untuk memastikan yang masih buka.

"Belanjaanmu. Kupikir kau hanya akan membeli sabun dan sebangsanya" tangan Ryeowook mengaduk troli Kibum, bahkan menemukan sewadah ikan tuna "ini bukan untuk diawetkan jadi pajangan kan?"

Kibum merengut, merebut wadah tuna kembali dimasukan ke troli "Dimasak. Aku mencoba hidup lebih manusiawi. Bujangan juga bisa hidup sehat_" ucapanya terputus saat melihat jejeran terong ungu baru dipindahkan

"Wah segar sekali, ini pasti baru dipetik" Eunhyuk buru-buru menghampiri stall terong, memilihnya berdasar kemulusan kulit

Ada hal lain yang Kibum pikirkan saat memandangi jejeran terong itu. Ia ragu, bahkan untuk sekedar memegang lebih dulu.

"Dengar-dengar bisa untuk meningkatkan vitalitas" ucap Ryeowook

"Hah?" ucapan Ryeowook membuyarkan keraguan Kibum. Ternyata benar yang dipikirkan, ia ikut memilih terong, berdasarkan ukuran "apa lagi yang meningkatkan vitalitas?" jawab Kibum tanpa memandang Ryeowook. Sibuk memilih terong atau karena takut isi pikiranya terbaca

"Ginseng?" Eunhyuk yang menjawab

Dan Kibum sudah berbalik mendorong troli ke stall ginseng.

Eunhyuk menghampiri Kibum "Kau ada hubungan apa dengan direktur utama yang baru?"

Kibum menatap Eunhyuk bingung, seperti dejavu, pernah mengalami kejadian ini sebelumnya.

"Hei! Malah melamun" tegur Ryeowook "kau benar-benar mengenalnya? Ada apa tadi kau mencarinya?"

Kibum menggenggam 2 batang ginseng "Ada masalah tadi pagi, sialnya aku tidak tahu ia direktur yang baru" padahal belum terpikir akan diapakan benda ini.

"Kupikir kau ada suatu ikatan dengan kakak-adik itu" Ryeowook mendorong troli menjauh

"Kakak... a...dik? Siapa?"

"Direktur Cho dan Siwon atasanmu" Eunhyuk yang menjawab

Kibum berhenti mendorong troli "Mereka? Kakak beradik? Siapa bilang?"

Ryeowook menoleh "Aku dengar dari Junsu"

"Cho dan Choi? Salah tulis atau bagaimana?"

"Tiri. Cho Kyuhyun, anak kandung Cho Dohwa pendiri Blame" Eunhyuk mengambil satu wadah telur.

"Pantas saja, tidak mirip" ucap Kibum lirih, sejenak teringat kejadian di ruangan Siwon tadi. Ia mendorong troli hingga menyalip Ryeowook

Eunhyuk mengangguk "Dengar-dengar, Choi Siwon anak seorang pastor?"

"Apa?!" pekik Kibum

"Iya, anak seorang pastor" Ryeowook kembali menyalip Kibum

Pastor?

Kibum berkedip berkali-kali dengan mulut menganga.

"Huahahahahahaha" Kibum tertawa terbahak-bahak di lorong, hingga jadi objek pandang pembeli lain.

"Kau kenapa?" Eunhyuk menatap Kibum bingung "Pantas saja, ia terlihat begitu alim"

Alis Kibum bertaut memandang Eunhyuk "Huahahahahahaha" Kibum tertawa lagi, kali ini hingga matanya berair "aduh perutku sakit"

Alim? Lalu siapa yang tadi menarik Kibum untuk melakukan _oral service_ di kantor? Pada jam aktif pula? Kata orang buah tidak jatuh dari pohon nya, tapi apa salahmu Tuan Choi, punya anak maniak begitu?

Pandangan mata Kibum tertuju pada Eunhyuk yang sedang membaca sebuah kotak berwarna pink. Kondom. Haruskah ikut beli juga? Selama ini Siwon tidak pernah menggunakanya karena awalnya kegiatanya dengan Kibum tidak terencana mana sempat berpikir pakai kondom, walau akhirnya keterusan.

Ponsel Kibum bergetar. Pesan masuk

'aku di rumahmu. Kita selesaikan yang tadi tertunda'

Kibum tersenyum geli.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Glossari :

Mysophobia : takut kuman. Tadinya pengin nulis demonophobia, tapi Kyuhyun belum sadar kalo dia titisan iblis *eh

Chiraptophobia : takut disentuh, tapi gak takut grepein orang. Halah.

Nomoneyphobia : takut gak punya duit. Kalo yang ini istilah saya sendiri, phobia semua orang.

.

Conflict started! Clap clap clap!

Plot clue : Ff ini terinspirasi perpaduan antara curhatan temen yaoi ku tentang partner-partner (berarti jamak) ONS dia yang asdfghjkl ganteng-ganteng (aku merasa gagal jadi cewek) ditambah curhatan temenku tentang kakak dia yang asdfghjkl playboy badai.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Desir**

**Chap : 6**

**Genre : Drama**

**Rate : M (PG 17)**

**Length : ±2500 words**

**.**

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

Tangan Kibum bergerak gelisah mencari pegangan, menarik dan meremas seprai motif zebra yang terpasang di ranjangnya. _God_, yang bibir Siwon lakukan pada _miliknya_ di bawah sana sangat... tidak tertahan. Bahkan bernapas normal pun sulit Kibum lakukan saat ini.

"Aigoo, seingatku pantatmu tidak sepadat ini" Siwon meremas _buttock_ Kibum.

Kibum melirik kesal "Ahjussi, seingatku kau penyebabnya" iya, siapa lagi yang selalu antusias menyentuh pantatnya jika bukan _the one and only_ Choi Siwon.

Siwon terkekeh "Berarti tanganku ampuh" lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Dengan lebih intens, gemas, ah apalah itu sebutannya.

Kibum semakin terengah. Wajahnya menengadah menatap dinding kamar yang memajang foto ibunya, mengingatkan sesuatu "Siwon ah"

"Hmmm..." Siwon masih sibuk.

"Akh" Kibum berjengit karena tiba-tiba Siwon menggigitnya, tidak ingin kalah hanya dengan begini. Ia buru-buru duduk "kau bersaudara dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

Siwon menghela napas "Blame lebih cocok jadi kantor redaksi entertainment" ia membuka kemeja lalu terjun ke atas tubuh Kibum.

"Tiri?" tanya Kibum rebah perlahan di bawah Siwon.

Kedua tangan Siwon mendarat di kedua sisi kepala Kibum, menatapnya tajam, "Kau pasti sudah dengar hal itu juga kan" wajahnya tenggelam di dada Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk, tanganya mulai sibuk melepas celana Siwon yang terlihat sesak "Dan... ayahmu pastor?"

Bibir Siwon yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatan 'ayo nodai kulit mulus ini' tiba-tiba terhenti. Raut wajah Siwon mengeras, bahkan menyingkir dari tubuh Kibum.

"Siwon ah, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya tiba-tiba tidak mood" Siwon bangkit membenahi celana.

Ada yang tidak beres, tapi Kibum tidak tahu pastinya. Yang jelas, ada ucapanya tadi yang membuat Siwon marah. Marah? Tersinggung? Ya apapun itu.

"Siwon ah," tanpa peduli bahwa ia tidak berpakaian, Kibum menghampiri Siwon yang sudah turun dari ranjang "_did i rub the wrong way(1)_?"

"_No. Or...maybe_" Siwon menghela napas "Kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan?"

Lanjutkan kapan-kapan –dia bilang? Padahal Kibum sudah sangat on, akan ditinggalkan begini saja? Jelas ia tidak akan menyerah. Ia memepetkan tubuh ke punggung Siwon, memeluknya dari belakang "Memang mau kapan?" ucapnya dengan suara serak tepat di telinga Siwon.

Siwon memejamkan mata sejenak, berusaha tetap menahan diri "Besok? Atau lusa?"

"Hmm...besok ya?" bibir Kibum pindah ke ceruk bahu Siwon "besok aku sibuk sekali loh, apa tidak apa-apa?" kembali suara seraknya menggema, kali ini diselingi hembusan napas dan gigitan kecil.

"Kim Kibum..."

"Heum..." tangan Kibum mengusap dada bidang Siwon "ya sudah kalau be_"

BRUGH

Bukannya mengaduh, Kibum malah tertawa saat Siwon membantingnya ke atas ranjang. Semua kembali ke saat sebelum Kibum bertanya macam-macam, Siwon dengan kesibukannya dan Kibum dengan desahannya.

Kibum jadi tahu kelemahan Siwon. Entah itu akan ia jadikan senjata atau dianggap tidak ada.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan di kantin. Sepi, hanya ada seseorang duduk sendiri dengan laptop dan makan siang yang nyaris utuh, Kibum. Orang yang sedang dipusingkan dengan anggaran produksi.

TAK

Kyuhun otomatis tersenyum saat Kibum meliriknya "Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang belum makan siang"

"Anda bisa menyuruh orang membawakan ke ruangan, Sajangnim" pandangan mata Kibum kembali bukanya menggerakkan sumpit dan sendok malah pensil di depan layar laptop.

"Ada kesulitan?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada" Kibum menggeleng, meraih sendok sambil terus memandang laptop "hanya harus seleksi design, menyusun planning advertise, membujuk karyawan lain untuk jadi model, memilih fotografer standar internasional bertarif tradisonal, menghubungi semua fashion magz, memohon harga yang masuk akal. Hanya begitu saja, sudah biasa"

Ucapan sarkastik, dan Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dengan itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" bukan mulai makan, Kyuhyun malah menopang dagu memandang Kibum "walaupun aku Presdir di sini, tapi kau lebih tua dan seniorku"

Kibum melirik sekilas. Lebih muda? Bercanda dia, batin Kibum

"Begini, A adalah orang yang tidak sengaja menginjak paku bertebaran di jalan, kemudian datang B, ikut memunguti paku itu sambil berkata 'ada yang bisa kubantu?' padahal B yang menebar paku itu. Menurut sajangnim, A harus bagaimana?" Kibum memandang Kyuhyun sekilas.

Sindiran. Telak.

Kyuhyun paham ucapan Kibum. Ia menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum lalu mulai menyendok nasi "Surat penugasanku ampuh membujuk karyawan lain, fotografer sudah fix, fashion magz juga sudah ada persetujuan denganku, bahkan Q magz bersedia dengan setengah harga"

Kibum berkedip-kedip "Serius?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Mungkin karena yang melobi tampan"

"Memang siapa yang anda utus untuk melobi biaya? Siwon ya?"

Kyuhyun melirik jengah "Yang kumaksud aku sendiri" tidak menyangka bahwa Kibum tidak menangkap candaan narsisnya.

"Heum, berarti bukan itu alasannya" ucap Kibum santai. Sungguh tidak mengerti bahwa Presdir sudah sangat jengkel.

"Jadi menurutmu Siwon hyu_ maksudku manager Choi tampan?"

"Mataku masih normal untuk menilai ketampanan orang. Jika ada survey di kantor ini pun, tentang manager Choi pasti hanya ada 2 jawaban, 'tampan dan sangat tampan'"

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Dia tampan atau sangat tampan?"

Kibum diam, otaknya memutar slide wajah Siwon sejak pertama bertemu di Jepang, memakai tuxedo, bertemu di kantor "Kadang dia sangat tampan" ia teringat wajah saat Siwon menggagahinya semalam. Terengah, berkeringat, merah padam, ugh! itu paling tampan sekaligus...seksi.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, 'Kibum sama dengan orang umumnya ternyata' batinnya. "Sudah kujadwalkan besok malam bertemu fotografer itu. Kau harus ikut, akan kukirimkan alamat meeting –nya nanti"

'Besok malam –kau bilang? Malam minggu?' Kibum merasa seperti tersedak sumpit, baru saja berpikir bahwa Presdir punya sedikit rasa iba padanya, tapi sekarang? Walaupun tidak yakin ada yang mengajak malam mingguan, tapi kenapa harus meeting? _Hell_.

"Bagaimana jika kita membicarakan hal lain? biarkan otakku istirahat saat makan" Kibum menutup layar laptop lalu menggesernya menjauh. Ia mulai makan dengan benar.

Kyuhyun mengamati Kibum, baru sadar bahwa rambut Kibum ikal mencapai leher. Kibum tersenyum, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan canggung. Entah kenapa berpikir senyuman itu tulus, padahal seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Kibum hanya berusaha sopan.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, ikut memulai makan "Ibuku datang hari ini" kata itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa sempat disaring otak.

Kibum tercengang, jujur tidak mengerti atau tidak peduli, baru berpikir bahwa Presdir nya ini terlalu muda untuk terus bicara serius "Ibu sajangnim datang ke tempat kerja? Jika itu aku, aku akan membolos saja" teringat ibunya sendiri yang begitu protektif memperlakukannya masih sama seperti anak SMP.

Kyuhyun berhenti makan "Haruskah? Apa lebih baik aku kabur saja?"

"Mau kutunjukkan jalan kabur?" Kibum tidak sadar ini bukan sedang membicarakan acara bolos sekolah dengan melompat pagar.

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku?"

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan, tidak ingat?" Kibum kembali menyuap nasi ke mulut.

Bicara dengan Kibum, terkadang untuk sesaat Kyuhyun tidak sadar sedang bicara dengan karyawannya. Sedangkan Kibum, hampir bisa disebut kurang ajar, terkadang memang lupa dengan siapa sedang bicara, apalagi jika sedang makan.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

Kibum melirik pintu ruangannya, Siwon ada di sana "Belum, sebentar lagi" heran, untuk apa ia datang jika angkat telpon pun bisa menanyakan hal yang sama? "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin minta tolong" Siwon masuk tanpa dipersilakan "aku berniat merambah pasar di pinggiran Seoul juga, tapi tidak tahu yang potensial"

"Oh. Aku juga sudah ada rencana untuk itu. Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

"Serius?" tanya Siwon, Kibum mengangguk sambil menutup layar laptop "sekalian saja kita pulang nanti"

Kibum tersenyum geli, tahu arah pikiran Siwon. Kemudian ia membereskan bawaan, mengikuti langkah Siwon keluar ruangan. Sampai di depan lift, baru ia bisa menyusul langkah Siwon menunggu lift datang. Tidak berapa lama, pintu lift terbuka, menunjukkan wajah Presdir Cho Kyuhyun dengan seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Sajangnim" ucap Kibum

"Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun

"Eoma" ucap Siwon

"Eo..ma?" ucap Kibum bingung. Ia tidak mendapat jawaban karena Siwon masuk lift tanpa mengucap apapun.

Ruangan lift memang kecil, tapi tidak seharusnya terasa hawa begitu panas di sini. Kibum yang berdiri tepat di belakang pintu lift, bisa melihat dari cermin gelombang panas yang memenuhi ruangan.

Siwon melirik bungkusan di tangan ibunya, kemudian menghela napas "Eoma kapan datang?" terpikir isi bungkusan itu adalah makan siang, perhatian sekali ibunya.

"Baru saja"

"Hyung, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tadinya berniat survey pasar. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak mood"

TING

Pintu lift terbuka, siwon buru-buru keluar bahkan sempat menubruk bahu Kibum. Kibum kaget, ia jelas tidak menyangka Siwon akan keluar begitu saja tujuannya kan basement, ini masih lantai 2.

Kibum menunduk hormat sebisanya, lalu segera berlari mengejar Siwon.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum menarik lengan jas Siwon. Ia terkesiap melihat raut wajah Siwon yang begitu keras menahan marah "ada apa?" tanya Kibum ulang melepas cengkeramannya.

Siwon menarik napas panjang, lalu meninggalkan Kibum untuk ke menuruni tangga menuju basement.

"Yah! Choi Siwon!" Kibum mengejar Siwon lagi "tunggu aku!" tanpa permisi Kibum ikut masuk mobil Siwon.

Siwon masih terlihat marah tahu Kibum sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau yang mengajakku keluar, ingat?" Kibum memasang seatbelt, duduk tenang melipat tangan di dada "setidaknya kau harus tanggung jawab untuk itu"

Sadar dengan ucapan Kibum, Siwon memandangnya sedang manyun, ia menghela napas "Mau ke rumahku?"

Kibum langsung menoleh sumringah "Serius?"

Siwon tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk menyalakan mesin mobil.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

"_Welcome to my jungle_!" ucap Siwon sambil menekan kode lalu membuka pintu rumah.

Kibum melirik "Apa-apaan jungle?" ia pikir Siwon akan terus berwajah tidak enak, menebar aura horror sejak kejadian di kantor tadi.

Rumah Siwon benar-benar 'rumah' dalam esensi sebenarnya, dengan garasi, pagar, dan taman. Kibum sempat tanya apa ini rumah kontrakan, dan hanya dijawab 'rumah dan tanah warisan tapi designku sendiri'. _Impressive_, untuk ukuran bujangan yang biasanya lebih memilih apartement.

Tentang design, Kibum sampai _jaw drop_ waktu baru masuk. Walau di luar terlihat begitu klasik, tapi di dalam ternyata begitu colorful dan minimalis modern dengan furniture dan beberapa pajangan (yang katanya) buatan Siwon sendiri.

"Maaf jika masih berantakan. Baru beres waktu aku pindah kantor" Siwon berjalan ke dapur.

Berantakan? Itu murni harap maklum atau sindiran apartement Kibum yang (agak) tidak rapi?

"Kamarmu mana?"

Siwon yang datang dengan dua gelas jus, menyeringai "Ei, kenapa kau terburu-buru?"

Kibum mendesis "Tingkat intelegensi seseorang bisa dilihat dari keadaan kamarnya" ia meraih gelas yang Siwon beri.

Siwon mengajak ke sebuah tangga dekat lemari, Kibum cukup terkejut waktu Siwon menggeser dinding bergambar Ironhide, ternyata ada sebuah ruangan di dalamnya. Kibum kembali tercengang.

"Jadi, bagaimana tingkat intelegensiku?"

"_Not that good_" bohong, Kibum menatap jendela besar sekaligus beranda yang mengarah ke pemandangan sungai kecil di bawah bukit "Semakin berantakan kamar seseorang, semakin genius dia"

"Halah, alibi" Siwon mengusak rambut Kibum, mengingat kadang kamar Kibum agak berantakan walau belum sempat diacak-acak olehnya.

Kibum menatap meja kerja Siwon yang dikelilingi beberapa gambar design belum jadi. Setahunya, Siwon adalah lulusan ekonomi, bukan teknik atau arsitek. Tapi ini... ya anggap saja sepertinya, designer berstatus sarjana ekonomi. Mata Kibum beralih pada foto-foto tertempel pada dinding tepat di atas meja kerja. Siwon di atas gunung, Siwon dengan seorang berwajah oriental, Siwon dengan seorang latin, Siwon dengan yang lain... Tunggu! Kibum mengenali salah satu foto.

"Kupikir kau tidak mengambil foto ini" Kibum menunjuk sebuah foto. Foto waktu mereka naik jet coaster di Disneyland. Kibum tidak terpikir untuk membeli foto ini, karena menurutnya ini bukan kenangan.

"Tadinya tidak kuambil, tapi setelah kulihat... kau tersenyum"

Dahi Kibum mengkerut "Maksudnya?" walau di foto ini ia tersenyum, tapi jelas Siwon sedang teriak, sama sekali tidak indah, apalagi untuk dipajang.

Siwon mengambil foto itu "Tadinya kupikir kau tidak akan bisa tersenyum lagi karena selain seringai sinis, tidak pernah kulihat kau tersenyum lepas" ia menatap Kibum "tapi nyatanya sekarang... kau bisa tertawa terbahak seperti orang gila"

"Aigoo, berarti aku harus tersenyum seperti ini? Ini? Ini?" wajah Kibum muncul tepat di depan Siwon, tersenyum lebar, menunjukan semua giginya.

Siwon tertawa geli sambil mundur menghindar "Kibum ah, hentikan. Itu menjijikan"

Kibum tetap mendekat sambil meraih bahu Siwon "Seperti ini?" masih menunjukan senyum lebar ala Stitch, makhluk biru peliharaan Lilo di salah satu kartun Disney.

Siwon geli. Menghindar terus mundur, hingga...

TEP

BYUR!

"Oh!"

GRAB

Kibum tidak waspada atas yang ia lakukan, jus dalam gelasnya tumpah, membasahi lantai hampir membuatnya terpeleset. Jika saja Siwon tidak cukup cepat menahan tanganya, pasti wajah Kibum sudah terjerembab di lantai kayu dan tidak akan tertawa seperti sekarang.

"Jusmu menyiram wajahku" ucap Siwon di depan wajah Kibum, dalam jarak hitungan inchi.

"Ups! Maaf" Kibum tertawa lagi.

Tawa Kibum terhenti ketika Siwon melenyapkan jarak, ia mengantisipasi bibir Siwon untuk menciumnya, namun...

BYUR!

"Yah! Choi Siwon! Kenapa menyiramku?" wajah Kibum berlumuran jus jeruk

"Balasan?" kemudian Siwon terkekeh

"Aku kan tidak sengaja" Kibum mengusak kepalanya yang lengket lalu menuju pintu dekat rak buku "itu kamar mandi kan? Aku mau membersihkan_"

GRAB

"Biar aku yang bersihkan" Siwon menarik tengkuk Kibum, mencium sambil melucuti kancing kemeja Kibum yang lengket.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

"Selamat pagi!"

"Pagi" Kibum menggaruk kepala sekilas kemudian menghampiri Siwon yang berdiri di depan meja dapur.

Siwon menggeser punggung, sengaja menutupi pandangan Kibum "Sudah, duduk saja sana"

Kibum menurut, duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan. Matanya melebar begitu Siwon datang menaruh piring di atas meja. Salad dan sandwich disajikan begitu indah, seperti yang sering ia lihat di social media membuatnya gatal ingin segera memfotonya.

"Kau membuat ini?"

Siwon yang sedang memotong buah mengangguk "Terlalu sulit dipercaya?" ia menaruh potongan buah di atas meja "eh kau tidak suka nanas kan?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali" Kibum menggeleng, entah menjawab pertanyaan yang mana "jika tidak melihatmu mempersiapkanya tadi, aku tidak akan percaya" akan terjadi pengecualian atas 'tidak suka sarapan' baginya mulai hari ini.

"Aku sempat kerja di restoran waktu kuliah dulu" Siwon menempatkan sandwich di atas piring Kibum "silakan dicoba"

Kibum memotong sandwich berisi tuna itu sambil memandangi Siwon yang menuangkan madu di atas salad, sesuatu terlintas di otaknya "Siwon ah"

"Hm"

"Kenapa kau putus dengan Heechul?"

"Kenapa bagaimana maksudmu?" Siwon menaruh botol madu "teh atau susu?" ia menunjukan botol susu coklat

"Susu" Kibum tersenyum sumringah, melupakan alerginya "kupikir... kau tidak kalah dengan Hankyung"

Siwon memberikan gelas yang berisi susu sambil tersenyum geli "Aku tidak pernah berkelahi denganya, bagaimana bisa kalah"

Kibum berdecak "Maksudku, kau.. yah, tampan, kaya, baik... sepertinya, juga jago masak, mendekati kriteria mantu idaman. Hankyung sangat asing dengan dapur" ia mengacungkan garpu yang sudah berisi potongan sandwich "ini enak loh. Jika memang kalian tidak ada masalah, Ricky Roman striptease di depannya pun, Heechul tidak akan berpikir untuk selingkuh"

"Ricky Roman? Siapa itu?"

Kibum tersenyum meledek "Cari tahu saja sendiri" kemudian melahap potongan besar sandwich "kau agak, sedikit mirip dengannya" Kibum memainkan garpu di udara "jika memang tidak ada masalah, tidak akan kau putus dengan Heechul"

Siwon diam, menyesap kopi lalu memandang ke jendela. Kibum ingin bertanya lagi, tapi urung melihat ekspresi Siwon yang sulit terbaca.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

Mata Kibum mengamati sekitar, ragu dengan alamat yang Kyuhyun beri. Oxygen, ini club malam, di malam minggu, ramai pastinya dan kenapa disebut tempat meeting? Tidak salah?

Bukan terlalu asing dengan tempat macam ini, hanya takut jika ternyata salah tempat, kemudian malah terlambat ke tempat meeting asli. Kaki Kibum maju-mundur antara masuk atau kembali ke mobil. Namun...

"Kau bisa ditawar ahjussi mesum jika terus berdiri di sini" seseorang menarik tangan Kibum masuk melewati kerumunan, Cho Kyuhyun.

Kibum berontak, menepis tangan Kyuhyun "Tidak usah diseret, Sajangnim" lalu kembali jalan sendiri, walau kemudian malah berhenti dekat gerombolan anak muda, mengamati style mereka.

Kyuhyun yang sudah 5 meter di depan, berbalik kembali menarik Kibum "Kau jalan sendiri tidak akan sampai ke ruangan"

Kali ini Kibum tidak berpikir untuk berontak. Otaknya sedang memproses inspirasi dari gerombolan tadi. Harajuku atau apalah itu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di ruang VIP kedap suara di atas club yang bisa melihat keadaan kericuhan dance floor. Di dalam ruangan sudah ada 2 pria lain terlihat begitu santai.

Ah, jadi memang bisa meeting di club, pikir Kibum. Maklum saja, ia berasal dari kampung, tidak tahu hal semacam ini. Tapi satu hal, apa-apaan mereka? Bukankah ini meeting? Kibum bahkan memakai jas lengkap, sedangkan sajangnim dan 2 pria itu hanya memakai kaos dan jaket. _Hell hell hell_.

"Kibum ssi, kenalkan ini Shim Changmin dan Lee Jonghyun, yang akan handle pemotretan di Bali"

"Bali?" Kibum memandangi Kyuhyun tidak percaya, tapi tidak ditanggapi.

"Ini team leader sekaligus main cast nya?" Changmin mengamati Kibum dari atas sampai kaki, padahal Kibum masih minta penjelasan Kyuhyun "potensial juga"

"Bali?" ulang Kibum menatap Kyuhyun, tidak digubris.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol sambil duduk?" Jonghyun menarik duduk Kibum yang masih memandangi Kyuhyun.

"Bali?" Mati-matian menghemat anggaran promosi, sekarang photoshoot malah akan dilakukan di Bali. Kibum ingin menangis saja.

.

"Kyuhyun hyung, dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jonghyun melihat Kibum mengisi lagi Liquor Melon(2) di gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Dia sendiri tadi bilang kuat minum kan?" jawab Kyuhyun cuek, malah menghabiskan margarita(3) di dalam gelasnya.

Sebenarnya Kibum tidak bohong mengaku kuat minum, karena seingatnya memang begitu. Kejadian di Jepang buktinya, ia masih sangat sadar setelah minum entah whiskey, vodka dan gin. Tapi rupanya situasi sangat berbeda, jadi jangan salahkan wajahnya sekarang mirip tomat matang pohon, bulat dan merah, sementara untuk duduk tegak pun tidak sanggup.

Kyuhyun berniat membiarkan Kibum terpuruk di atas meja, sebelum...

Tiba-tiba Kibum bangkit dari kursi "Baghaimanaah bisaa hugh! Bishaa-bisaanya phoshoot diadakan di Baliii?" ia sempoyongan menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah mabuk" mengatasi hal lebih memalukan, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum, menyuruhnya duduk namun gagal.

"SAJANGNIM!" jari Kibum berhenti di depan wajah Kyuhyun lagi "Jangan! Jangan! Tidak boleh terus-terusan menyentuhku! Aku baru saja hukh!" Kibum tersedak, tubuh semakin tidak seimbang, tapi ia berniat meninggalkan meja "akuuu baru saja... tidur_hukh"

"Kau sudah meniduri karyawanmu?" tuduh Jonghyun.

Kyuhyun melotot tidak terima "Tidak lihat tadi, dipegang saja ia teriak-teriak apalagi kutiduri" ia menarik tubuh Kibum, menuntunnya duduk.

Sayup, terdengar DJ memainkan Aggresive Trance.

"Oh! Agrgresive Trance!" tiba-tiba Kibum menegakkan tubuh "DJ! _Put it back on_!" teriaknya ala sebuah lagu girlband. Belum sempat Kyuhyun mencegah, ia sudah lebih dulu keluar ruangan, turun ke dance floor.

"Kau serius ia tidak akan apa-apa?" Changmin memandang Kyuhyun ragu.

Hanya gerakan alis Kyuhyun yang menjawab. Ia menonton lewat kaca ruangan, penasaran dengan yang akan karyawannya ini lakukan. Siapa sangka Kim Kibum yang cuek, introvert, cynical berubah begitu agresif ketika menyentuh alkohol. Kibum bahkan sudah terlihat menari liar di antara kerumunan. Bergerak dengan keringat di tubuh terpental memantulkan sinar lampu.

Entah menarik atau memang karena tertarik, Kyuhyun tersenyum tidak melepaskan pandangan, bahkan mengisi lagi gelas kosongnya dengan whiskey. Seolah ahjussi mesum menikmati sajian striptease.

Setidaknya itu sebelum matanya menangkap pemandangan tidak mengenakkan. Kibum dikelilingi beberapa lelaki yang menatap lapar, mengabaikan tangan meraka sudah beberapa kali mampir di pinggang ataupun pantatnya, malah sengaja membalas tatapan mata menantang. Dan Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan ini, tanpa tahu alasannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Changmin melihat Kyuhyun menuju pintu.

"Meeeting sudah selesai kan? Aku akan mengurus karyawanku itu" jawab Kyuhyun keluar ruangan.

"Tumben dia peduli" Jonghyun tertawa melihat Kyuhyun menerobos kerumunan orang berjoged seperti kesetanan.

Peduli? Kyuhyun tidak peduli sebenarnya, hanya merasa terganggu dengan yang dilihat hingga merasa harus membawa Kibum keluar dari sini. Ia menyingkirkan tangan yang sudah sekian kali mendarat di pantat Kibum.

"Kita pulang" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum diiringi pandangan seram para lelaki lain.

"Aku hukh!" sudah bisa diduga, Kibum berontak "Kibumie masssiih ingin _dancing on the floor_"

Kyuhyun hampir tertawa mendengar Kibum menyebut diri dengan cara manja "Kau sudah sangat mabuk, diperkosa ramai-ramai juga tidak akan sadar" ia kembali menarik tangan Kibum.

"Oh!" Kibum gantian menarik lengan Kyuhyun, membuat mereka bertatapan diselingi lampu yang terus berganti warna "siapaaa ini?" tangannya menyusuri wajah Kyuhyun. Kening, mata, pipi, hidung.

Kurang ajar, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Mana ada karyawan berani mengacak-acak wajah pimpinannya? Di depan umum pula?

Anehnya Kyuhyun tidak mengelak bahkan ketika jari Kibum bermain di atas bibirnya. Seolah ia tahu penyebab para lelaki hidung belang itu mengerumuni Kibum bagaikan sumber air di daerah kekeringan.

"Choi Kyuhyuun adiknya Cho Siiwuon?" ucap Kibum di depan telinga Kyuhyun, menyeruakan aroma alkohol "ah, apa terbalik ya? Tapi tidak mirip. Kenapa bisssaaa?" ucapnya frustasi menarik kerah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang, berusaha tetap fokus "Kita pulang" kembali ia menarik tangan Kibum.

2 langkah, Kyuhyun berhasil menyeret Kibum, namun kembali terhenti.

"Sajangnim! Apa yang sama?"

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Kibum. Kemudian segalanya terasa berjalan begitu lambat.

.

Kibum maju selangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun

.

Kibum menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun

.

Kibum menyatukan bibir mereka.

.

Bukan melambat, kali ini waktu terhenti dengan ruang yang berputar hebat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

.

.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

.

Glossary :

Did i rub the wrong way? : bukan 'apa aku salah gosok?' tapi 'apa aku salah ngomong?' menanyakan topik sensitif.

Liquor melon : sejenis minuman dengan kandungan alkohol 27%. Gak tau deh beneran rasa melon ato gak.

Margarita : bukan margarin ya. Ini campuran tequila, jus lemon, sect.

.

.

Maaf bagi yang nunggu ff ini, dan ff lainnya, gak ada maksud untuk php-in kalian, tapi belakangan aku tertohok ucapan kakakku waktu dia liat aku ngetik ini, dia bilang 'emang itu menghasilkan duit?'

Rasanya dibilang gitu? Entahlah, gak karuan. Berusaha meluangkan waktu, mikir, nulis, edit, ribuan kata gak dapet bayaran. Ditambah lagi, setelah aku lulus dan cabut dari kerjaan dulu, sekarang aku nganggur. Bayangin deh.

Mau nyebut aku matre? Ya terserah kalian sih. Toh selama ini aku Cuma berharap feedback dari reader, ternyata gak sebanding juga. Jujur saya galau, yang baca ff ini ribuan tiap chapternya, tapi yang kasih review itungan jari. Aku kayak gak ada motivasi buat nulis lagi.

Eh, jangan komenin curhatan ini. kalo mau review, tentang ff nya aja.


	7. Chapter 7

Ada yang ngikutin drama Siwon 'She was Pretty'? ya ampuun. Oh my god. I can't describe what i feel. Di situ, dia jadi anak yang punya perusahaan, tapi pura-pura gembel, ngingetin ff sebelah yang belum rampung. Nah, tingkah dia rada nyebelin juga, mirip ama yang di sini. saya baper jadinya.

**.**

**.**

**Title : Desir**

**Chap : 7**

**Genre : Yaoi, Drama, Smooth kecut**

**Rate : M**

**Length : ± 2500 words**

**.**

Asumsikan Kibum yang ada di sini adalah waktu jaman sorry sorry. Jaman dia masih kurus dengan rambut (bukan tembolok) yang ikal.

**.**

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

**.**

Mual memaksa Kibum membuka mata. Ia buru-buru turun dari ranjang, mengitari ruangan untuk mencari toilet lalu berlari ke pintu terbuka di pojok ruangan. Mengabaikan bahwa kamar ini terlalu asing baginya, ia langsung berjongkok di depan closet lalu mengeluarkan isi perut yang sudah sampai kerongkongan.

"Huek, uhuk uhuk uhuk"

"Kibum ssi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kibum melirik orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya, Cho Kyuhyun, Presiden Direkturnya, atasannya. Kenapa bisa ia bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mata Kibum mengitari ruangan, benar-benar tidak paham ini di mana. Sial, semakin mual perutnya membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kibum tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan yang dibarengi dengan pijatan kecil di leher. Ya ampun, istilah 'tidak apa-apa' sangat jauh dari kondisinya sekarang. Mual, pusing, berantakan, beraroma alkohol.

Desahan napas terdengar "Sebaiknya kau mandi dengan air hangat, nanti menyusul ke ruang makan"

Kibum mengangguk pelan sambil melirik cermin besar di dinding. Ia berjongkok di depan closet, muntah-muntah dengan seorang pria ada di belakangnya. Mirip seorang perempuan hamil muda sedang ngidam. Tragis.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menutup pintu meninggalkan Kibum yang sedang berusaha keras mengingat kejadian semalam. Hasilnya? Nihil. Kibum tidak ingat apapun.

"Baju gantimu kutaruh di atas ranjang" suara Kyuhyun terdengar di luar.

Sial, Kibum menjawab dalam batin.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

Alunan musik Song Kwangsik berjudul Dream menyambut telinga Kibum begitu keluar dari kamar. Apartemen ini termasuk sederhana untuk ukuran seorang Presdir. Hampir selevel dengan milik Kibum kira-kira. Bedanya, lebih banyak peralatan elektronik mahal yang terlihat berjejer, home theater yang masih kinclong, misal.

Cho Kyuhyun terlihat sedang menata meja makan. Sebenarnya Kibum ingin menyusup keluar seperti maling selesai operasi, tapi berhubung masih ingat bahwa yang dihadapi adalah boss nya yang besok sudah pasti ditemui, ia urungkan niat.

"Duduk, makan dulu"

Kibum merapikan kaos dan jaket (pinjaman) nya. Syukur ukuran tubuh boss nya ini hampir sama dengannya. Ia lalu menarik kursi, duduk patuh dengan posisi tegak lurus. Menatap meja makan kecil itu hampir sesak oleh mangkuk bubur, sup, lauk kimchi, ditambah berbagai macam botol kecil.

"Jika tidak bisa minum, tidak seharusnya kau mencoba semua isi botol" Kyuhyun menaruh mangkuk sup di depan Kibum, kemudian duduk.

Kibum hampir protes. Ingin mengatakan bahwa dulu, sebelum negara api menyerang ladang gandum –bukan. Dulu memang ia tidak kuat minum, tapi waktu stress berat diputuskan itu, setiap hari yang masuk perutnya hanya alkohol, ia baik-baik saja, berharap mabuk, atau hilang ingatan sekalian tapi masih tetap sadar sepenuhnya. Siapa sangka itu hanya sementara. Berharap mabuk malah terus sadar, dikira kebal mabuk, malah teler. Yah, kadang Tuhan memang suka bercanda.

"Dimakan Kibum ssi, dipandangi begitu tidak akan membuatmu lebih baik" Kyuhyun membuka satu persatu botol di hadapannya, mengeluarkan kapsul-kapsul lalu menaruhnya di atas piring kecil "sebaiknya kau minum vitamin ini juga"

Kibum memandang ngeri 4 kapsul yang tergeletak di depannya. Vitamin atau aphetamin(1)? Perasaan Kibum hanya mabuk, bukan sakit mental "Anu... Presdir..." ia hampir mengucap sesuatu namun urung.

"Apa?"

Kibum meraih gelas, membasahi tenggorokanya yang kering seperti hutan jati musim kemarau. "Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini, Presdir"

"Terpaksa kok"

JLEB

"Sialan" lirih Kibum menggenggam sendok sampai hampir bengkok. Sarkastik sekali. Ucapan Presdir ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan telinga, jantung, hati dan otak yang mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak menemukan card key di tasmu, apalagi mengerti kode pintu apartemenmu. Ya akhirnya kubawa kau ke sini"

Syukurlah, syukurlah. Jika mungkin, Kibum ingin rasanya sujud syukur.

"Semalam..." mati-matian Kibum menelan ludah, berniat bicara "tidak ada yang terjadi_ kan?" Kibum tidak berani menatap mata presdir nya ini.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum seperti sedang memancarkan sinar X, membaca isi otaknya. Kemudian ia menyendok isi mangkuknya sendiri "Menurutmu?"

Pertanyaan sederhana sebenarnya, diajukan dengan nada santai. Begi...tu santai. Hingga Kibum tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ya ampun, kubur saja aku jika sampai terjadi hal-hal aneh lagi, Kibum berdoa.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" mata Kyuhyun terus mengintimidasi Kibum.

Kibum pernah dengar berita orang mati karena tersedak. Sumpah, ia tidak ingin bernasib sama. Kaget mendengar kenyataan, kemudian tersedak.

"Tidak tahu kondisimu bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun, Kibum memandangnya bingung "Mabuk, berantakan, bau alkohol, entah itu gin whiskey atau vodka, tidak jelas. Kau pikir akan ada yang mau menyentuhmu?"

JLEB

'Ada kok, Choi Siwon' hampir saja Kibum mengatakan itu. Untungnya ia sudah tidak mabuk, tidak akan bicara sembarangan.

"Gara-gara ada orang mabuk terus mengigau tidak jelas di kamar, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya malah menyelesaikan pekerjaan di kamar sebelah"

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, entah kenapa Kibum jadi teringat caranya berbicara. Sarkastik? Iya semacam itu lah. Jangan-jangan... cocok? Duh jangan sampai. Membantu mengusir firasat negatif, ia mulai menyuap isi mangkuknya. Rasanya lumayan untuk ukuran bujangan.

Teringat sesuatu, Kibum mengedarkan pandangan. Menemukan tas dan blazer nya tergeletak di atas sofa, ia menghabiskan makananya lalu langsung beralih ke sofa. Ia rogoh saku blazer dan... benar. 16 panggilan tidak terjawab, 5 pesan dan beberapa notifikasi media sosial. Semua panggilan dan pesan berasal dari satu kontak, Choi Siwon yang menanyakan keberadaannya. Ada apa kira-kira? Sebelumnya memang ia tidak punya janji dengannya.

"Anu, Presdir Cho" Kibum menghampiri meja makan lagi "terima kasih atas sarapan dan bajunya, akan kukembalikan jika sudah kucuci. Maaf telah merepotkanmu semalam, saya permisi dulu" ia menggumpal baju-bajunya, membungkuk lalu beranjak.

"Kibum ssi" panggil Kyuhyun.

Oh, iya. Aku belum cuci piring setelah makan. Kibum berbalik badan, merapikan mangkuk dan gelas yang tadi digunakan, tapi gerakannya diinterupsi tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah biarkan saja, biar aku sekalian nanti" Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Kibum dari meja makan "ada yang ingin kutanyakan"

"Ya?"

"Kau... dekat dengan Siwon hyung?"

Mata Kibum menerawang memandang langit-langit ruang makan. "Tidak juga" Dekat? Memang kriteria dekat seperti apa?

"Aku mendengarmu memanggil namanya semalam"

Serius? Memanggil namanya? Dalam rangka apa? Apa semalam aku mimpi basah dengannya? Kibum mengingat dalemannya yang sudah ia rapikan di pojokan, tidak basah kok.

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya "Aaah itu? Oh yang itu ya? Emmm... mungkin karena saya sedang sangat kesal padanya. Hahahaha...iya, begitu"

"Begitu? Berarti kau juga kesal padaku? Semalam namaku kau sebut juga"

Kibum terkesiap. Tercengang. Entah harus bagaimana lagi menggambarkan situasi ini. "Permisi" Ia buru-buru membungkuk lalu keluar.

"Tapi... ia tidak mungkin mencium orang yang dibencinya kan?" gumam Kyuhyun ditinggal sendiri dengan musik Last Carnival mengalun.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

Setelah akhirnya kembali ke Oxygen untuk mengambil mobilnya yang ditinggalkan, Kibum menaruh ponsel pada sandaran di atas dashboard. Ia menekan salah satu kontak sebelum keluar dari tempat parkir. Kontak Siwon.

Tidak dijawab. Hingga panggilan ketiga pun panggilannya tidak dijawab. Okay, bukannya khawatir atau bagaimana, ia hanya... penasaran. Sebenarnya ada apa semalam Siwon menelponnya lalu sekarang malah tidak bisa ditelpon balik.

.

.

"Siwon ge, dari tadi ponselmu berdering"

Siwon menarik bangku lalu duduk. Sambil menghisap rokok, ia mengecek ponsel. Nama Kibum yang muncul di semua panggilan tak terjawab.

"Tadi aku tidak mengangkatnya"

Siwon tidak menjawab, malah meremas puntung rokoknya ke asbak kemudian menghabiskan espresso dalam gelas "Luhan ah, terima kasih untuk kopinya" ia bangkit dari bangku "aku harus pergi"

"Gege, tidak ingin mengubah keputusan?"

Siwon berbalik badan, menatap wajah sosok cantik di depannya "Justru keputusanku sudah berubah kan? Lain kali aku yang akan mentraktirmu"

Sambil berjalan ke tempat parkir, Siwon menekan kontak Kibum. Tidak lama hingga terdengar nada telpon diterima.

"Kibum ah, kau di mana?"

"_Aku di jalan. Kau yang di mana? Dari tadi kutelpon tidak diangkat" _

Siwon tertawa ketika menekan remote mobilnya "_Sorry_. Mau makan siang? Kutraktir makan seafood"

"_Call. Bertemu di sana saja ya" _Kemudian telpon diputus.

Entah kenapa, setiap mendengar suara Kibum, Siwon selalu tersenyum.

.

.

"Aku ingin makan yang pedas-pedas" kata pertama Kibum waktu menghampiri meja Siwon yang sedang bicara dengan pelayan restoran. Kepalanya masih agak berat, pasca kejadian semalam.

"Jangan-jangan kau ngidam? Kau hamil?" tanya Siwon begitu pelayan pergi.

Sambil menarik bantal duduk, mata Kibum memutar kesal "Siwon ah, please..."

"Aku serius. Siapa tahu kan kau hamil. Aku tidak pernah pakai pengaman" ucap Siwon agak berbisik. Bagaimanapun juga, ini restoran keluarga

"Kau pikir aku _hermaprodite_(2)? Punyaku asli, kau pasti bisa memastikan itu saat memegangnya"

"Aku tahu. Aku bukanya meragukanmu, tapi apa saja bisa terjadi di dunia ini"

"_So_? Kau mau aku bagaimana? Periksa ke dokter kandungan?"

"Sudah ditemukan teknologi bernama _test pack_ Kibum ah. Sudah lama sebenarnya" Siwon semakin nonsense, membuat Kibum ingin menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja "eh semalam kau ke mana? Sulit sekali ditepon, aku ke tempatmu pun sepi"

Kibum menatap Siwon, teringat bahwa dia tidak lagi merahasiakan kode pintu padanya "Aku meeting, kemudian bertemu... teman" Kibum menunduk, pura-pura mengecek ponsel. Bohong, padahal ibunya selalu mewanti-wanti bahwa bohong itu tidak baik, dan Kibum bukan orang yang gampang bohong. Tapi dalam kasus ini, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa harus bohong pada Siwon.

Kibum berjengit, ketika tanpa ijin, tangan Siwon meraih dagu Kibum hingga terangkat, lalu menatapnya "Kau habis minum?"

Mereka bertatapan. Siwon bisa melihat bayangan diri di retina mata Kibum yang sayu hampir merah. Dan Kibum? Ia memilih mengalihkan pandangan begitu bisa menangkap refleksi diri di mata bening Siwon.

Hanya pelayan restoran yang menginterupsi mereka.

.

.

"See? Aku hanya ingin makan pedas, pencernaanku bermasalah akhir-akhir ini" ucap Kibum sambil mengisi lagi gelasnya. Gelas air mineral kedua, setelah menghabiskan semangkuk sup seafood.

"_Are you okay_?"

"Choi Siwon, _please_" mata Kibum berputar lagi "Aku hanya kurang serat"

"Apa sebaiknya kita mulai menggunakan pengaman? Maksudku, aku" raut wajah Siwon berubah serius.

"Terserah kau juga sih" Kibum mengisi lagi gelas kosongnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir tentang_"

"_I used it_"

"Hm?"

"Pertama dan terakhir kali melakukanya dengan Hankyung, dia pakai pengaman"

"Jadi karena itu?"

"Bukan, bukan. Ini hanya karena... entah karena tanpa pengaman, atau teknikmu, atau karena milikmu..."

Siwon tersenyum lebar, bangga.

"_I'm enjoy without it more_"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu"

Kibum melirik Siwon. Sungguh, tidak suka raut wajah serius itu. Tidak cocok dengannya.

.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

Pagi yang sibuk di kantor Blame.

Mata Kibum menyipit, sambil tubuhnya terus condong ke layar komputer. Jaejoong di sebelahnya sudah mendesah, melipat tangan di dada entah sudah berapa lama.

"Kita hari ini harus sudah beres" Jaejoong metenteng, hampir mirip ibu kos nagih uang bulanan. Hampir.

Kibum mengangguk, memijat hidung mancungnya kemudian berfokus pada layar lagi. Berusaha mengamati design njlimet tanpa kacamata minus nya. Sayangnya gagal.

"Typo itu" jari Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk layar PC Kibum. Walau lebih mirip dengan mendorong, supaya jatuh. Buktinya hampir terjengkang ke belakang layar flat itu, untung Kibum buru-buru menahannya "makanya, punya barang jangan sembrono. Sampai hilang tidak sadar begitu"

"Tuan Jaejoong, bisa tinggalkan meja saya sebentar? Laporannya akan segera saya selesaikan sejam lagi. Anda di sini hanya merecoki" Kibum tersenyum sok manis pada Jaejoong.

"Sejam loh ya" kemudian Jaejonng keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Kibum yang berkaca-kaca, karena matanya perih sih, bukan karena sedih.

"Tahu lah, yang mendadak mau jadi model. Antusias sekali dia" gumam Kibum memijat matanya sendiri. Iya tidak mungkin mata Jaejoong yang dipijat "barang siapa menemukan kacamataku, akan kuberi ia hadiah" gumamnya kesal.

"Kacamatamu hilang?"

Kibum berhenti memijat mata, ia mendongak melihat Siwon di depannya "Iya. Dan aku baru sadar waktu meeting bersama team tadi. Apa mungkin kau tahu?"

"Tahu sih" Siwon mengangguk "mau beri aku hadiah apa?"

"Serius kau tahu? Mana? Sini kembalikan padaku"

"Ayo ikut aku ke optik"

"Optik? Sudah kau jual? Itu aku design sendiri, Choi Siwon" jika bisa, Kibum ingin menggigit hidung Siwon saking geregetanya.

"Ini kan jam makan siang, kita ke optik, pesan baru lagi" santai Siwon menjawab sambil cengengesan.

"Kupikir betulan" Kibum menghela napas antara lega tapi belum lega juga. Jadi maunya apa dia sebenarnya?

Siwon menyender di meja Kibum, tidak peduli dilirik sinis yang punya meja "Jadi apa hadiahku? Seminggu menginap di rumah Kim Kibum? Atau perlu kubooking hotel?"

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh. Seminggu apa? Lusa kan team sudah berangkat ke Bali"

"Oh" Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Kibum "Ya sudah, kita makan siang, sekalian ke optik, tidak mungkin kau mengurus ini tanpanya"

"Tapi laporanku perlu direvisi ini sejam lagi diserahkan ke Jaejoong"

Siwon menghela napas, lalu tanpa ijin menarik tangan Kibum untuk bangkit dari kursi "Bagaimana mau menulis laporan? Menatap layar pun tidak bisa. Ayo"

Kibum berpegangan pada mejanya "_No_. Jaejoong bisa ngamuk"

"Ah, mungkin jika yang kupegang bagian lain, baru kau bisa menurut?" tangan Siwon sudah mulai naik ke bahu, menuju leher Kibum.

Kibum menatap Siwon horror, ia melihat sekeliling yang jelas masih ramai karyawan lain "OKAY!" baru ia bangkit sambil melepaskan tangan Siwon kemudian jalan buru-buru menuju lift.

"Nah begitu" Siwon menjejeri langkah Kibum "besok kan tanggal merah, berhubung kau akan pergi lama, bagaimana jika hari ini aku menginap di rumahmu?" bisik Siwon tepat di telinga Kibum.

Bukannya merinding dibisiki begitu, Kibum malah tertawa terbahak di depan pintu lift "Kupikir kau ingin mengatakan apa" tangannya tanpa etika mendarat di pipi Siwon, menepuk-nepuk sadis.

Siwon tidak tinggal diam, ia menarik tangan Kibum berniat untuk...

TING

Kyuhyun muncul di depan mereka ketika pintu lift terbuka. Tepat di saat Siwon akan menggigit jari Kibum.

Kibum buru-buru menarik tanganya, lalu membungkuk "Oh, Presdir"

"Manager Choi, Kim Kibum ssi" Kyuhyun keluar dari lift "kebetulan bertemu di sini, tadi aku ingin menyerahkan ini padamu" ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Kibum.

Kibum mengernyitkan kening, tidak familiar pada kotak itu. Tapi ekspresinya langsung berubah begitu membukanya "Kacamataku! Kupikir hilang betulan"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat yang terjadi waktu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon melirik Kibum.

"Jika ingat, saya tidak akan kehilangan ini. Di mana Presdir menemukannya?" Kibum menjawab begitu sumringah.

"Tertinggal di mobilku. Jatuh mungkin"

"Terima kasih Presdir, terima kasih" Kibum menunduk berkali-kali, bahkan ketika Kyuhyun sudah beranjak.

"Aigoo, beruntung sekali kau" gantian tangan Siwon yang mendarat di pipi Kibum. Tapi mencubitnya.

"Iya dong" Kibum menepis tangan Siwon lalu memakai kacamatanya untuk memandangi wadah kacamatanya yang baru "berhubung sudah ketemu, jadi tidak usah ke optik. Aku akan menyelesaikan laporan saja. Tapi kau tetap boleh kok, datang ke tempatku" tersenyum lebar, ia meninggalkan Siwon di depan lift.

"Minum dengan teman?" Siwon tersenyum. Entah apa arti senyuman itu.

.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

Jika boleh menyesal, Kibum akan menyesal amat sangat, tapi ia benci menyesal. Jadi, walaupun sekarang nyaris menangis, tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Iya tidak ada yang perlu disesali walau Siwon terus menggempurnya dari belakang. Keras, dalam, kuat.

Kaki Kibum gemetar, tidak lagi sanggup menopang. Desahan sudah berubah menjadi erangan, dan beberapa kali jeritan tapi Siwon masih tidak melambatkan ritme gerak pinggulnya.

"Lihat cermin" bisik Siwon di telinga Kibum.

Kibum menoleh ke kanan, tempat cermin menggantung di dinding kamarnya. Terlihat jelas bagaimana tubuh polosnya didekap tubuh berotot Siwon dari belakang, berbalur keringat saling berkejaran dengan birahi. Tidak pernah ia melihat sesuatu yang lebih erotis dari ini sebelumnya, bahkan di video sex manapun.

Menolehkan kepala ke belakang, Kibum berusaha meraih bibir Siwon. Namun usahanya gagal karena Siwon mengelak.

"Siwon ah, aku_" ucapan Kibum dibarengi dengan rectum nya yang menyempit dan berkedut hebat. Sudah hampir mencapai puncak.

Tanpa aba-aba, Siwon melepaskan diri dari Kibum. Menarik tubuh itu ke atas ranjang, ia menyatukan lagi tubuhnya yang sudah licin keringat dari depan, sekali sentak hingga Kibum menjerit kering.

"Siwonh, aku hampir_" tangan Kibum meraih _miliknya_, berusaha mengeluarkan apa yang sudah di ujung.

Namun Siwon meraih kedua tangan Kibum, menyatukannya di atas kepala hingga si empunya belingsatan tidak terima.

"Lepash Siwon ah! Lepas!" Kibum berontak, namun tidak digubris.

"Bagaimana jika kita biarkan keluar dengan sendirinya?"

Kibum tidak pernah melihat tatapan Siwon begitu dingin seperti sekarang. Sembari terus menyentak keras, Siwon mencium bibir Kibum yang sudah begitu merah, menyesap lalu menggigitnya tanpa ampun. Tidak peduli Kibum terus berusaha mengelak.

Satu hentakan dalam. Rectum Kibum basah. Tubuh Kibum meregang, napas tersengal, kesadaran di awang. Sperma tercecer di atas perutnya. Klimaks.

Perlahan, wajah Siwon nampak jelas di hadapannya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak lagi mempersilakan kau masuk rumahku" Kibum kesal setengah mati.

.

.

**TBC**

Glossary :

Amphetamine : obat golongan stimulansia (dengan resep dokter) biasanya digunakan untuk mengobati gangguan hiperaktif pada pasien dewasa dan anak-anak.

Hermaprodite : makhluk berkelamin ganda.

Andrea Hirata : di seri Laskar Pelangi, ibu Ikal nyebut ada 44 versi penyakit gila.

.

.

Maap bagi yang ngarep banget Kibum bisa iya-iya ama Kyuhyun, di sini gak kejadian. Kyuhyun anak baik-baik sih –bercanda sih. Seenggaknya belum (mungkin). Gantinya adegan terakhir itu lah, yang ketik tanpa edit.

Oh iya, Ricky roman itu artis gay blue film dari US, dia punya pacar namanya Levi Michael makanya foto dia begonoh. Ketauan kan, tulisanku bisa begini mesum, kan referensi nya dari sono. Jangan cari lebih jauh ding ya, entar susah mau move on.

One thing, please banget jangan tagih saya untuk ff sebelah yang belum beres di sini. Agak gimana gitu, kalo kasih komen gak pada tempatnya. I'm still on it. Udah gitu aja.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**Title : Desir**

**Chap : 8**

**Genre : Yaoi, Drama, Smooth kecut**

**Rate : M**

**Length : ± 3800 words**

Mohon maaf, ada kesalahan di chap 7. Mungkin readers bakal ngeh setelah baca chap ini.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

Start!

.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

.

"Wow, wajahmu merah"

Kibum bisa melihat wajah sang Presdir, Kyuhyun sedang menghujamnya di bawah sana. Ia ingin teriak, namun tidak bisa. Milik orang lain lebih dulu menyumpal mulutnya. Meminta (tepatnya) memaksa dikulum. Hingga suara kecipak basah, hasil benturan milik Kyuhyuh di lubang Kibum, lebih banyak terdengar

Sedangkan di sampingnya, seseorang yang miliknya sedang Kibum kulum, Siwon, memejamkan mata menikmati jengkal oral service yang Kibum beri. Tangan Siwon kemudian meraih milik Kibum yang sudah berdiri, memijatnya cepat seiring gerakan pinggul Kyuhyun menghajar hole Kibum.

Rectum Kibum mengkerut. Milik Kibum berkedut. Sari pati menyambut. Kibum terengah mencapai puncak dengan kesadaran hampir hilang. Sejalan dengan wajah Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang ikut menghilang.

TING TONG

.

.

MIMPI!

Mata Kibum terbuka cepat. Ia melirik sekeliling, masih kamarnya. Dan keadaanya masih sama seperti semalam, telanjang di atas ranjang bersama Siwon. Tanpa Kyuhyun. Kibum melirik selangkangan, lembab. Lagipula, kenapa ia bisa mimpi basah dengan Presdirnya itu? Threesome? Hell. Melayani Siwon saja kewalahan.

TING TONG

Mata Siwon mulai bergerak gelisah mendengar suara bel "Kau ada janji dengan seseorang?"

Rrrt rrrt

Kibum gantian bergerak gelisah, menyingkir dari dada polos Siwon, ia meraba meja di samping ranjang, mencari ponsel "Hari apa ini?"

"Selasa. Tanggal merah" jawaban singkat dari Siwon yang berniat memejamkan mata lagi.

TING TONG

"Tanggal merah apa?" gumam Kibum melihat layar ponsel. Ia berniat tidur lagi namun...

JDUK

"Awh!" teriak Siwon memegangi dahinya yang terbentur sikut Kibum "yaah, Kibum ah" ia bersungut gara-gara niatnya untuk tidur lagi gagal total. Dibangunkan dengan sikut. _Great_.

"Shht, diam! Ini gawaaat!" Kibum duduk di atas ranjang, melebarkan pandangan ke semua sudut kamar. Begitu panik, ia turun meraih bath robe untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" karena efek benturan di dahi, Siwon akhirnya benar-benar bangun

"Ibuku datang!"

"AP_heuuum" ucapan Siwon terpotong karena tangan Kibum sudah lebih dulu mendarat menutup bibirnya secara anarkis. Tidak peduli apa saja yang telah semalaman tangan itu sentuh.

"Shht. Diam, jangan berisik!" Kibum melepaskan tangan dari bibir Siwon, ia kembali melihat ke seluruh sudut ruangan "kau sembunyi" ini jelas bukan saran, tapi keharusan. Hukumnya mutlak dilaksanakan.

"Apa? Kenapa? Di mana?" Siwon yang belum sepenuhnya bangun akhirnya ikut bingung dengan keadaan tak terbayangkan ini.

TING TONG

Rrrt rrrt

Ponsel Kibum bergetar, menampilkan 'Mom calling'

Kibum berdecak, meraih ponsel tanpa menjawabnya "_See?_" ia melemparkan handuk ke arah Siwon "_oh god_, untung saja aku mengganti kode pintu. _Can you hide? Please?_" desak Kibum melihat Siwon masih saja duduk di atas ranjang

Siwon akhirnya bangkit, meraih handuk untuk sekedar menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kemudian ia berjalan, berputar-putar di kamar Kibum karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Nyawanya baru sebatas selangkangan yang memang selalu on di pagi hari, belum naik ke kepala.

"Choi Siwon _for god sake, hide please_?" Kibum berbisik dengan nada marah, seperti nenek sihir kehabisan obat batuk "kamar mandi kosong" ia menunjuk kamar mandi.

Siwon menunduk berjalan ke sana seolah pembantu yang diusir karena ketahuan mencuri di rumah majikan.

Kibum memastikan Siwon sudah benar-benar masuk kamar mandi sebelum ia membuka pintu. Benar dugaannya, Nyonya Kim, ibu Kibum sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan 2, eh bukan tapi 3 tentengan di tangan.

"Ya ampun, lama sekali kau membuka pintu. Sedang apa tadi?"

_Sedang menyembunyikan maniak_

"Aku tadi belum bangun. Semalam begadang" Kibum mengambil alih bawaan ibunya, meletakkan di atas sofa.

Tangan Nyonya Kim mendekap kedua belah pipi Kibum "Kau kurusan, _Dear_"

"Karena sedang banyak pekerjaan mungkin" Kibum tersenyum canggung tanpa memamerkan gigi kemudian mengelak dari tangan ibunya "Eoma naik taksi?"

Ibu Kibum mengangguk, melepas syal dan jaket lalu mengalungkanya di gantungan kayu dekat pintu "Malam Chuseok pun kau begadang? Mengerjakan laporan kantor?"

_Bukan, tapi dikerjai atasan kantor_

"Ah, iya. Semacam itulah. Aku besok berangkat pemotretan" Kibum sengaja merahasiakan bagian 'aku sendiri yang jadi modelnya' ibunya bisa heboh memajang foto Kibum di setiap halte bis nanti, seperti orang hilang "Tunggu, apa tadi? Jadi ini hari Chuseok?"

"Iya. Makanya eoma datang kemari. Kau sama sekali tidak ada tanda akan merayakan di rumah. Dan..." wajah cantik berkacamata itu mengedarkan pandang ke seisi ruang "kau sama sekali lupa?"

Terkesiap, Kibum buru-buru menghampiri ibunya, mencium pipinya kanan kiri "_Happy Chuseok day my only lovely mom_" ia memberi jarak "aku ingat kok, hanya tidak sempat menyiapkan apapun" bohong, jelas itu.

Kibum berjalan ke dapur meletakkan bawaan tadi di atas meja makan. Sesekali ia melirik pintu kamar mandi yang bersebrangan dengan dapur. Harapan 'semoga Siwon menguncinya dari dalam' komat-kamit ia ucapkan

"Eh itu bawa ke dapur saja. Yang paling besar itu kimchi"

Si anak menghela napas, ia tidak begitu maniak kimchi dan ibunya tahu itu tapi kenapa masih diberi satu wadah besar begini? Yah paling akan kembali berakhir di kulkas Ryeowook.

"Kibum ah, ini jas siapa?"

Kepala Kibum muncul di balik tembok dapur, melihat ibunya sedang menimang jas abu-abu milik Siwon. Gawat!

"Itu...itu... jas teman kantor hahaha" jawaban Kibum terdengar begitu nyaring –dan garing bahkan didengar oleh Siwon yang ada di kamar mandi

"Oh, bukan punya Hankyung ya? Ibu pikir punya dia" untung Nyonya Kim tidak melihat sepasang sepatu dengan nomor lebih besar 2 angka dari milik anaknya tergeletak di belakang pintu.

Kibum melirik pintu kamar mandi lagi "Bukan. Kemarin aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus di jas itu, jadi akan kucuci nanti" ia tidak suka dengan keadaan ini. Apalagi jika Siwon tahu betapa tragis nasib otak, fisik dan mentalnya sekarang.

Siwon yang duduk di atas tutup closet, geram. Ibu Kibum menanyakan Hankyung yang sudah 3 bulan menikahi orang lain? Tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu? Jika keadaanya tidak seperti sekarang, ia ingin segera keluar untuk bertanya 'Eomonim benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa anakmu sudah diselingkuhi lalu ditinggal menikah?' tapi tubuh penuh tanda merah keunguan dan hanya berbalut handuk tidak memungkinkannya.

"Apa kabar Hankyung? Tumben sudah lama ibu tidak ditelpon olehnya"

"Iya, jika ia masih punya muka untuk menelpon" gumam Kibum berusaha menjejalkan wadah kimchi ke dalam kulkas

"Apa Kibumie?"

"Ah. Ini, wadah kimchi-nya terlalu besar" Kibum mengalihkan topik.

Ibu Kibum menghampiri dapur, ia berdiri di belakang Kibum "Tumben kulkasmu ada isinya" ia menggoyangkan telur yang tertata. Tidak ada suara, berarti masih baru "apa kimchinya dipindah ke wadah lebih kecil saja?"

Kibum bangkit, mengambil wadah lain dari lemari atas.

"Kau belum mandi ya?" ibu Kibum memandangi anaknya yang berjinjit di depan lemari, Kibum menggeleng "aroma tubuhmu tidak seperti biasanya"

Kibum menghentikan gerakan mengambil salah satu wadah, tangannya masih melayang di udara.

Ibu Kibum tidak melepaskan pandangan "Kau seperti bau orang lain"

BRAK BRUK BRUK

.

.

Wadah-wadah plastik berjatuhan. Beberapa bahkan menimpa kepala Kibum

"Aku mandi dulu. Eoma saja yang membereskan isi wadah ya. Nanti kita makan siang di luar saja" Kibum buru-buru melangkah ke kamar mandi, mengetuk pintunya pelan di saat ibunya sedang lengah di depan kulkas.

Pandangan Siwon saat membuka pintu kamar mandi begitu menyeramkan dan ini pertama kalinya Kibum melihat itu. Tapi Kibum tidak mau membuka pembicaraan tentang ini.

"Aku mandi, aku akan pergi dengan ibuku. _Up to you, you want to stay or leave_"

Siwon diam, kedua sikunya bertumpu pada lutut, menopang dagunya yang mulai ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus. _He feels so... annoyed, angry, iritated_. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk melampiaskannya, bahkan melihat Kibum diguyur shower-yang seharusnya menyejukkan hatinya- tidak membantu banyak. Ia merasa nelangsa.

"Kibum ah. Apa tidak lebih baik eoma memasak untukmu saja?" teriakan ibu Kibum dari luar kamar mandi memperparah keadaan.

"_NO!_" Kibum balas teriak "Kita makan di luar"

"Tapi ini kan Chuseok dear, kita seharusnya_"

"Eoma butuh tas baru? Elektronik? Microwave di rumah sudah usang kan? kita sekalian belanja"

Tidak ada suara ibu Kibum menyanggah lagi. Kibum bernapas lega.

"Kau bisa gunakan credit card ku di dompet. Yang warna hitam unlimited" bisik Siwon.

Kibum mengangguk cepat.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

Siwon menoleh pintu waktu terdengar suara kode angka terbuka diikuti Kibum masuk rumah.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Kibum melepas jaket. Ia sebenarnya tidak menyangka Siwon masih ada di rumahnya. Itu pun karena ia tadi melihat sepatu Siwon masih ada di belakang pintu.

"Sudah. Tadi aku pesan pizza, masih ada di microwave jika kau mau"

Kibum menggeleng. Ingat bahwa tadi habis makan besar dengan ibunya. Dan ingat bahwa ia akan jadi model dadakan, tidak baik makan banyak.

"Kibum ah"

Kibum melirik Siwon yang mengikutinya hingga depan kulkas "Ada apa?"

Siwon duduk di kursi makan "Apa yang kudengar tadi benar?"

"Yang mana?" bohong jika Kibum benar-benar tidak paham arah pembicaraan Siwon.

"Tentang ibumu yang tidak tahu kisah cintamu"

Kibum mengangguk pelan, pura-pura tenang "Benar" memang ia sudah memperkirakan akan ditanya tentang ini sejak kejadian tadi.

"Kau gila?!" entah harus menyebut ini pertanyaan atau bentakan.

Kibum melirik Siwon "_Literally? Yes_" lalu duduk di depannya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu sudah termasuk gila tipe berapa yang dijangkitnya sekarang, membuatnya ingin menemui Andrea Hirata (1) untuk menanyakanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikanya?" suara Siwon berubah lembut

"Kau lihat... bukan. Maksudku kau dengar bagaimana ibuku tadi? Kau bisa memperkirakan seberapa sayangnya ia padaku?"

Siwon mengangguk, menunggu lanjutan ucapan Kibum.

"Sebesar itu juga sayangnya pada Hankyung, calon mantu sempurna idaman semua orang. Ibuku seperti menang lotre berhadiah pulau emas waktu kuperkenalkan Hankyung padanya. Ia berkata 'tenang rasanya, bisa punya calon menantu yang begitu bisa diandalkan seperti Hankyung, ia bisa terus menjagamu'" Kibum menarik napas panjang "Bisa bayangkan reaksinya jika mendengar sang calon mantu idaman menikah dengan orang lain?"

Siwon diam, merasa sangat bersalah. Sangat amat.

"Kibum ah, hampir sore. Aku pulang" Siwon bangkit, beranjak mengambil barang-barangnya.

"_No second session_?" tanya Kibum menoleh ke pintu kamar. Hal langka bahwa Siwon tidak meminta lebih dari acara semalam.

"Penerbanganmu pagi kan? Kau bisa kelelahan nantinya" jawab Siwon dari kamar "cuaca lumayan dingin, jasku sudah kotor. Aku pinjam jaket ya"

"Hm, ambil saja yang menggantung" Kibum akhirnya malah berubah pikiran, kepulan keju dan jamur pada pizza di microwave memanggil minta dijamah. Ia menunduk membuka microwave, mengambil sepotong.

Siwon keluar kamar dengan menggunakan jaket abu-abu milik Kibum "Aku pulang ya"

PUK

Satu usakan.

PLUK

Kibum tidak tahu bahwa usakan di kepala bisa membuat sepotong pizza di tangannya hampir jatuh ke lantai. Untung saja ia cekatan, hingga pizza itu jatuh tepat di atas piring.

Ciuman, sentuhan, belaian, dan bentuk 'pemanasan' lain sangat sering diterimanya, tapi usapan di kepala tidak termasuk. Ia hanya tidak terbiasa. Lagipula itu bukan 'pemanasan'

.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Siwon berangkat kantor agak malas hari ini. Padahal di luar sana, matahari masih ramah, belum begitu panas hingga menyurutkan semangat orang. Jadi alasan Siwon begitu malas sebenarnya apa? Tanyakan saja pada jaket yang pinjaman ia kenakan menutupi kemejanya. Jaket abu-abu yang memang tidak cocok dipakai ke kantor, tapi Siwon tidak peduli.

Dengan langkah seadanya, ia masuk lift yang kosong. Baru saja pintu lift akan tertutup, tangan seseorang menyela, kemudian masuk. Sang Presdir, Cho Kyuhyun.

Sama seperti ekspresi Siwon, Kyuhyun juga terlihat terkejut bisa bertemu di sini.

Pintu lift tertutup. Lift bergerak naik dalam hening.

Kyuhyun memandang cermin di depannya yang memantulkan sosok Siwon yang berdiri di belakangnya "_Happy chuseok day_, hyung"

"Eum. Happy chuseok day" jawab Siwon sekilas.

"Padahal kupikir kau akan pulang kemarin" nada kecewa terdengar dari Kyuhyun.

"Bukan pertama kalinya kan, aku tidak pulang"

Kyuhyun balik badan, memandang Siwon serius. Lebih tepatnya memandang jaket yang Siwon pakai "Hyung, eum... jaket yang kau pakai... kau tidak_?"

TING

Alis Siwon berkerut menatap Kyuhyun "Saya ada meeting hari sebentar lagi, Presdir" ucapnya lalu keluar lift.

Kyuhyun diam memandang punggung Siwon menjauh. Berpikir bahwa bagaimana bisa jaket yang ia pinjamkan pada Kibum bisa Siwon kenakan hari ini? Apa hanya mirip? Apa memang Siwon mempunyai jaket sama seperti yang ia beri pada ulang tahun Kyuhyun saat SMA dulu?

Hasil pemberian Siwon menjadikan jaket itu kesayangan. Tidak begitu tebal tapi hangat, nyaman dan modis, alasan mengapa Kyuhyun meminjamkan pada Kibum di pagi itu. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa harus meminjamkan jaket kesayangannya? Padahal, ia terhitung pelit meminjamkan barang pribadi pada siapapun.

.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

"Halo sayang!"

Baru saja kembali dari meeting dengan klien dari Singapura, ia terkejut melihat seseorang ada di ruang kantornya. Sang ibu sedang duduk di sofa tamu.

"Eoma. Kenapa di sini?" tanya Siwon cuek. Ia langsung menuju meja kerja, menaruh tas dan berkas.

"Bertemu denganmu pastinya" ibu menghampiri, berdiri di samping Siwon lalu mengecup pipinya "kau tidak pulang waktu chuseok kemarin"

"Aku sibuk" jawab Siwon sekilas, membiarkan pipinya dicium.

Ibu beranjak, menggeret kursi di depan meja kerja "Appamu masuk rumah sakit lagi" kemudian duduk.

"Itu berita 10 tahun lalu. Hasilnya appa meninggal"

Ibu Siwon berdecak "Okay, maksud eoma ayahnya Kyuhyun"

Siwon menghela napas. Mulai membuka berkas yang bertumpuk tadi.

"Siwon ah. Sayang... Jika ingin mengambil alih perusahaan, ini saatnya. Sebelum terlambat lalu kita tidak mendapat apa-apa"

Siwon menutup lagi berkas, memandang lurus wajah ibunya "Eoma. Suami eoma sedang kesulitan bernapas di rumah sakit dan eoma dengan santainya membicarakan ini?"

"Honey, tidak seharusnya ini jadi sulit. Sebelum Kyuhyun_"

"Sebelum Kyuhyun mendapat haknya?" Siwon memijat tulang hidungnya, pening "jika ayahnya meninggal, kita mengambil perusahaan lalu minggat, lalu akan menyisakan apa untuknya?"

"Kau masih terlalu naif, sayang. Ia bisa mendapatkan sebagian kecil saham dari sini dan_"

Untuk ke sekian kali, Siwon menghela napas "Aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Sejam lagi ada presentasi. Lebih baik eoma menemui Kyuhyun, sepertinya ia sedang senggang"

Siwon bangkit, keluar ruangan. Ia berharap, hidupnya berjalan seperti di drama. Semua peran antagonis akan berubah sifat, menjadi baik, bertobat, mengakui kesalahan, membalas budi pada protagonis. Walau akhirnya ia bingung, bagaimana definisi protagonis itu sendiri. Ia yang tidak bisa berpura-pura, atau ibunya yang selalu berpura-pura.

Berdiri di depan pintu lift, ia terpaku pada layar ponselnya. Senyumnya mengembang setelah berhasil membooking tiket pesawat penerbangan pertama 2 hari lagi ke Bali. Bagi Siwon, tidak mengapa harus begadang menyelesaikan kontrak, asal ia bisa kabur ke Bali.

.

바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락바스락

.

Nusa Lembangan, 1.18 pm

Matahari sudah tinggi, awan mulai transparan, cuaca makin terik tapi acara photoshoot belum menandakan usai. Terutama bagi Kibum. Ia jadi oknum paling sibuk sejak 3 hari lalu dan sekarang ia harus di make up untuk ikut gaya-gayaan di depan kamera. _Hell_, mana tahu dia urusan begitu.

Dari tadi entah sudah terdengar berapa kali desahan dari kameraman, Changmin mengatakan "Kibum ssi, kau terlalu kaku"

Jelas saja. Ia bukan model, hanya designer yang terjun bebas ke lubang yang ia gali sendiri, terpaksa jadi model. Dan ya ampun, ini di pantai. Walaupun laut indah macam begini tidak mungkin ditemukan di Korea dan yang dikenakan adalah baju musim panas design sendiri, tapi matahari musim panas daerah tropis tidak main-main.

"Kibum ssi, Jaejoong dan Eunhyuk saja lancar melakukannya"

Kibum meringis memandang Jaejoong dan Eunhyuk melambaikan tangan di pinggir, sangat bahagia dengan profesi baru mereka ini. 'Lebih baik suruh aku menjaring ikan di laut sekalian' rutuk Kibum dalam hati. Nama Siwon muncul di otaknya sebagai penyebab kekacauan ini. Dasar provokator!

Ngomong-ngomong apa kabar orang itu? Apa sibuk _self service_ seperti dirinya semalam?

"Baiklah, ganti indoor set dulu" seru Changmin.

Kru berlarian memindah set ke villa di dekat tebing sana. Khusus Kibum, ia langsung berlari ke penjual kelapa di pinggiran. Dengan santai, ia meminum air kelapa langsung dari batoknya tanpa sedotan, membiarkan isinya membasahi baju. Peduli apa, toh ini design nya sendiri.

Sayangnya Kibum tidak sadar sedang dijadikan objek pandang lensa mata dan kamera orang lain. Dipuaskan air kelapa, ia buru-buru menyusul kru ke indoor set. Pemotretan dilakukan sekalian untuk formal summer suit memang ide brilliant untuk menghemat biaya advertise.

Sayang, Kibum lupa bahwa ia juga yang harus di depan kamera, lagi. Akibatnya? Sekarang, bersama dengan Eunhyuk dan Jaejoong, ia harus diam di make up lagi. Make up nya harus lebih dramatis dengan hair style agak rumit pula.

'Menyesuaikan dengan design pakaian' kata Eunjung, make up artist.

Kibum tarik napas melas, ia juga yang mendesign bajunya. Kemeja hitam dengan aksen V di dada yang jika blazer tidak dikancing, sukses menampilkan perpotongan dada yang memakai. Dalam kasus ini Kibum, walaupun tidak pernah terpikir ia sendiri yang akan memakainya.

"Pipinya bisa ditiruskan sedikit?" suara yang familiar.

Kibum melirik sisi cermin di depannya "Kenapa kau di sini?!" serunya kaget melihat pantulan seseorang ada di sana, Choi Siwon. Untung Eunjung hanya sedang memandangi hasil karyanya di wajah Kibum, jadi tidak ada tragedi wajah Kibum berantakan make up.

Siwon malah tertawa lebar, bersender di atas meja rias "Liburan" jawabnya santai.

Berhubung Eunjung sedang membenahi riasan matanya, Kibum hanya bisa menghela napas jengah "Aigoo, Sajangnim tidak bisa seenaknya meninggalkan pekerjaan lalu main-main"

"Anggap saja fungsi pengawasan" Siwon masih santai memandangi wajah Kibum "tolong pipinya ditiruskan lagi" ulangnya pada Eunjung.

Eunjung tersenyum geli.

Kibum memandang Siwon sinis "Sudah sana. Dekat sini banyak tempat bagus, kau pergi saja sana" usirnya serius. Entah kenapa, ada yang ia khawatirkan dari kehadiran Siwon di sini, lebih dari sekedar keusilan yang akan diterima nanti.

"Oppa!"

Kibum kembali melirik sisi cermin, kali ini objeknya adalah seorang wanita yang baru datang, Jessica yang menghampiri Siwon.

"Sica! Kenapa bisa di sini?" satu pelukan dari Siwon.

Kibum melirik heran. Sejak kapan Siwon kenal dengan Jessica? Designer Blanc? Dan bukankah acara 'peluk' itu terlalu intense untuk sekedar disebut kenal?

Pelukan terlepas "Blanc juga sedang ada photoshoot di sini. Aku konseptornya" Jessica tertawa "Justru seharusnya aku yang tanya, Oppa sedang apa di sini?"

'Dan apa? Oppa?'

"Oh, aku jalan-jalan"

'Dasar kurang kerjaan' batin Kibum.

"Kibum ssi, lihat sini. Jangan kerutkan kening" ucap Eunjung membenahi eye liner Kibum.

Kibum menurut, walau terus mencuri pandang dan dengar dari percakapan di sampingnya.

"Kim Kibum ssi! Line up!" seruan Changmin.

Kibum bangkit meninggalkan percakapan seru di sampingnya tadi. Ia berdiri di atas set putih dengan sofa hitam di tengah. Terdengar suara musik IAMX The great shipwreck of life dari speaker. Kibum naik sofa, menatap kamera.

Pose

Click

Pose

Click

Melirik ke tempatnya make up tadi. Siwon dan Jessica di sana, masih bicara begitu akrab lalu tertawa. Mengganggu.

"Kibum ssi. Seharusnya kau tahu esensi design mu. Kau bukan manekin" teguran dari Changmin.

Kibum menghela napas kasar, tidak tahan lagi "Permisi sebentar" Ia keluar dari set, mengambil ponselnya di samping, menghubungkan dengan speaker lalu kembali ke set.

Suara lagu di speaker berganti.

_You think you can handle this? You sure? Well, alright. _

Suasana ruangan mendadak tegang ketika desahan Noa Tylo(2) terdengar.

_Here we come_

Terlebih Kibum sudah naik ke atas sandaran sofa. Bagi Siwon khususnya, semua mengantisipasi apa yang akan dilakukan satu-satunya objek di sana.

**Musik bergema. Mata berbubuh garis tipis menatap Siwon tajam.**

_You want this, you don't know what it can do. _

_Just another greatest fan i see in you no color. Everyone has a different way_

_Another loses chance you can get_

**Kancing kemeja dibuka. Blazer disibakkan.**

_And i want you to kiss me. Melt your tounge as you melt me. Come i want you to want me stay right here i won't hit and run. Come i want you to hold me, let your hand but it understand. I want you to need me, give it all your only chance._

**Siwon tercengang**

_Let your mind be blown. Don't you back and keep it on the phone. Don't look back and i see you'vee gone. Let your mind be blown_

**Posisi berubah menghadap samping. Kaki bertekuk ke atas. Bibir digigit.**

_When you can't stop cant you get up your mind gone pumped when you can't stop your mind got dumped _

**Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Siwon walau faktanya ruangan ini full AC**

_It's right. It's good. Like that. Cause you good. Don't fight. Just wrong just right._

**Kancing dibuka lagi. Mata mengerling. Bibir tertawa lepas.**

_Let your mind be blown. Don't you back and keep it on the phone. Don't look back and i see you'vee gone. Let your mind be blown_

**Ujung kemeja digigit. **

"Tidak kusangka seorang Kim Kibum bisa membuat orang panas juga" ucap Jessica.

**Siwon menggigit bibir. Celananya sempit membayangkan apa yang selama ini diterimanya dari bibir itu. **

"Oppa, mau ke mana?"

Siwon hanya menjawab pertanyaan Jessica dengan isyarat tangan.

Sementara, bagi semua kru dan tim yang ada di sana, 3 menit pemotretan Kibum ini entah kenapa terasa begitu menyesakkan. Masalahnya? Mereka lupa bernapas.

.

.

Siwon menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin toilet. Kacau. Sudah beberapa menit sejak ia berusaha menenangkan diri –lebih tepatnya birahi- namun belum berhasil. Ia tidak bisa kembali ke set dalam keadaan celana menggembung dan napas ngap-ngapan melihat seseorang melakukan photoshoot.

Bukan pertama kali ini terjadi dan memang selalu karena ulahnya. Orangtua bilan, Siwon kena tulahnya. Yah, Karma does exist.

Pintu toilet dibuka, 2 orang kru masuk.

"Wuah. Aku tidak menyangka designer Kim bisa se-hot itu! Seisi ruangan bergairah dibuatnya" ucap yang berambut coklat.

"Kau tahu, aku lupa sampai lupa napas" si kaos hitam menyambungi sambil membuka celana di depan closet.

Siwon melirik mereka sinis. Pandangannya beralih ke celana mereka. Sama bengkak dengannya.

"Kita tidak bisa kembali ke sana sekarang"

Tangan Siwon mengepal. Ia tidak suka. Tidak suka dengan ucapan kedua orang ini, tidak suka dengan tatapan semua kru, tidak suka kejadian hari ini dan tidak suka lain yang tidak jelas. Dengan kesal, ia masuk ke bilik toilet, menguncinya lalu duduk di atas closet. Kali ini ia hanya bisa bersender sambil memajamkan mata.

"Oh, designer Kim" suara salah seorang kru tadi.

"Oh, hai. Sebaiknya kalian cepat kembali, model lain akan segera mulai mulai" suara Kibum.

Siwon terhenyak berbarengan dengan suara 2 orang melangkah pergi lalu pintu ditutup. Siwon membuka pintu bilik, melihat Kibum baru saja selesai buang air lalu berniat cuci tangan di wastafel.

GRAB

BRUK

KLIK

"Choi Siwon!" seru Kibum terkejut begitu tahu ia ditarik paksa oleh Siwon, masuk ke dalam bilik toilet "apa-apa_"

_Kiss_

_Touch_

_Grope_

Semua Siwon lakukan dengan tergesa. Kibum sampai terpojok kepayahan di pintu toilet.

"Siw_ hei, hei, sabar ugh!" Kibum berjengit. Terangsang? Jelas. Tapi ia belum amnesia, tahu bahwa ini di tempat umum dengan keadaan masih sebagai model. Ia berusaha mendorong Siwon namun gagal.

Siwon tidak sabar. Siwon tidak mau tahu. Ia hanya ingin menyentuh Kibum tidak peduli hal lain. Entah kenapa, hormon testosteron yang tadi sempat turun, kembali jalang menari tidak karuan di sekujur tubuh begitu mendengar percakapan 2 kru tadi.

Tidak bisa begini. Kibum menolak mati-matian. Sekuat tenaga melepaskan cekalan, tangannya beralih ke pinggang Siwon dan...

"Aaau heump_" jeritan Siwon gara-gara dicubit dihentikan oleh ciuman Kibum.

Kibum mendorong Siwon "Yah, tidak bisakah kau sabar? Tunggu sampai pekerjaan ini selesai kau bisa membuatku seberantakan apapun, tapi tidak di sini" ia merapikan pakaianya, mengancingkan semua lalu keluar bilik.

Kibum menggeram jengkel waktu bercermin, mengetahui bibirnya hampir bengkak "Kalau tidak sabar, aku bisa mencarikanmu pelacur macam apapun di sini, bahkan yang mirip Jessica begitu pun ada" ucapnya lalu menggosok bibir dengan air, berniat mengurangi bengkak.

"Jessica sepupu jauhku" Siwon keluar dari bilik, berdiri di samping Kibum "jika kau ingin tahu itu"

"Aku tidak ingin tahu" Kibum menatap Siwon melalui cermin "dan tidak perlu tahu kan? Tapi, _I miss you by the way_" ucapnya menatap Siwon langsung.

Siwon menyeringai "_Miss me? Or my thing?_"

Maju selangkah terkekeh, Kibum berjinjit meraih leher Siwon lalu menjilatnya "_Both_" ia terkekeh menuju pintu, keluar lalu menutupnya.

Ponsel Kibum dalam genggaman bergetar saat ia memeriksa hasil jepretan di layar PC. Pesan dari Siwon.

Pulang nanti, ambil barangmu di hotel. Pindah ke hotel X. Kita selesaikan yang tadi.

Kibum tertawa.

"Ada yang lucu Kibum ssi?" tanya Changmin.

Kibum menggeleng sambil nyengir canggung. Hotel yang Siwon sebut itu hotel bintang 5, berbeda dengan hotel sewaannya dan tim.

.

.

**Tbc**

Glossary :

Andrea Hirata : di seri Laskar Pelangi, ibu Ikal nyebut ada 44 versi penyakit gila.

Noa tylo : judul lagunya Let your mind be blown. Udah browsing, gak ada lirik jelasnya, cuma mengandalkan listening kupingku, harap maklum kalo ada yg salah lagian dia nyanyi mendesah gitu. Jelasnya, cari video Exo-Ceci Magazine photoshoot bts. Pake set bunga-bunga~ i feel freeee~ *okehsip*

.

Adegan pertama : mereka 3some. Okeh, wish granted walau hanya sekelebat dan mimpi ya.

Pertanyaan sederhana : ff ini vulgar gak? Aku bikin memang banyak adegan M dengan kata vulgar di dalemnya, tapi aku harap bukan cuma itu yang bikin kalian tertarik baca. Maksudku, aku sangat berusaha bikin adegan M ini bukan total mesum, tapi biar kerasa feelnya. Apa berhasil? Kalo gak, aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin menghaluskan diksi.

Oh iya, terima kasih banyak buat responnya. Aku lagi berusaha ngumpulin niat, mood, kata, duit *eh. Pokoknya ff lain lagi dikebut.

See yaaa~


End file.
